Yakuza
by As Yakuzas
Summary: Sakura foi adotada por Tsunade e então se transformou na " Santa dos Suicidas", envolvendo-se em um mistério ela conhece Gaara, Hinata e Sasuke. Amor, amizade, alegrias e tristezas. cap 9 on :B
1. Yakuza Sakura

_**Sa: Bom gente, vocês devem ter percebido que os capitulos foram excluidos. É o seguinte, eu tive uns problemas pessoais e acabei por resolver fazer algumas mudanças na fic. Apartir do segundo capitulo é possivel perceber a troca nos personagens. mudei os casais para sasuxhina e sakuxgaa, pelos mesmos problemas fui obrigada a reitrar da fic os personagens Neji e Tenten. Espero que essas mudanças não impeçam os atuias fãs da fic de continuar a lê-la.**_

_**Sinto muito pelo transtorno e espero que isso não mude o interesse em ler a fic dos fãs, os quais eu gosto muito.**_

* * *

Desespero,

Vejo o sangue escorrendo por entre meus dedos, essa adrenalina, não consigo superar.

Ao menos tempo que tento lembrar o ocorrido, tento esquecer a imagem de um corpo inerte a minha frente. Deitada na cama, ela está; seu corpo despido de qualquer vestimenta, coberto apenas pelo fino lençol branco, seu sangue escorre cama abaixo, manchando o lençol com sua cor e cheiro indescritíveis. Os cabelos desarrumados, maquiagem borrada e braços e pernas esticados pela cama, ela não lutou contra a morte.

Seu desejo de viver não era tão grande quanto todos esperavam, ela só ficou ali, deitada, enquanto seu agressor a esfaqueava sem dó, a adrenalina e o êxtase de ver um assassinato, são um misto de emoções que espero sempre provar.Não, não fui eu quem a matou, mas eu presenciei o fato e não fiz nada para impedir aquele ato horrendo.

Minhas roupas, cobertas com o sangue de uma completa estranha, minhas mãos completamente manchadas, mais parecia que eu havia mergulhado as mãos dentro de um poço de sangue. Esse era meu desejo, preferia estar coberta de sangue, afundando em um mar de mortes sem saída, do que estar aqui, olhando para ela.

Ah!

E ela também olha para mim, seus olhos batem direto com os meus, eu os vejo completamente sem vida, eles não tem brilho muito menos o calor que emitiam quando ela ainda era viva. Sim, eu a conhecia, mas só de vista, por isso a meu ver ela é uma estranha, tão bonita e pura quanto à neve, mas como dizem "a neve é tão suja quanto o sangue". Será mesmo?

Por que razão uma moça de coração puro escolheria morrer dessa maneira?

Sim, foi escolha dela, eu estava lá para garantir que fosse do jeito que ela desejava, sim, já fiz isso outras vezes, esse é o meu trabalho, garantir que as pessoas que vem até mim, morram do jeito escolhido.

Eu, vamos dizer que seja a morte em pessoa, as pessoas me procuram quando o seu desejo de morrer é maior do que o de viver. Meu trabalho é simples, escuto e anoto como a pessoa quer morrer, suas fantasias, sua morte perfeita.

Torno realidade àquilo que elas mais querem, torno a morte à solução dos problemas. Muitas vezes são mortes rápidas e indolores. Mas essa não. Essa foi diferente, Namilli, esse era o nome dela, ela planejou cada detalhe dês do dia até a cor dos olhos de seu agressor. "Tem que ser perfeito!", ela me disse, e eu como uma simples e humilde funcionaria, fiz o que ela me disse.

Primeiro ela escolheu o dia, à hora e o mês em que queria morrer, depois como, quem a mataria, como estaria vestida (que nesse caso seria despida de qualquer vestimenta. Eu lhe perguntei por que, e ela me disse "Quero que minha imagem comova outras pessoas, quero que elas tenham pena de mim, de como morri e quero acima de tudo. Sentir cada facada que cravar em minha carne!", a principio me assustei com tamanha atitude e vontade de sofrer e até pensei em perguntar o porquê disso tudo, mas resolvi me calar, meu trabalho era tornar a morte perfeita realidade e não saber o por que dela), logo após todo o processo de preparação, estávamos ambas muito cansadas.Então, ela me surpreendeu e pelo ultima vez em que ouvi sua voz me disse:

- Quero você lá, para garantir que tudo seja como eu desejo. Você ficaria lá comigo e compartilharia de meus últimos momentos de vida?

Respondi:

- Claro esse é o meu trabalho.

Ela retrucou brava:

- Não!Não quero que vá apenas por ser um trabalho, quero que fique lá, comigo, gosto da sua companhia e gostaria muito que você apreciasse a morte de alguém que nunca esteve vivo.

Eu me surpreendi, era a primeira vez que alguém tinha um motivo, e um bom motivo para querer que eu acompanhasse sua morte. Então disse:

- Não se preocupe Namilli, estarei lá por minha própria vontade, não te deixarei sozinha nesse momento tão importante, eu quero ver você se libertando dessa dor.

Ela olhou para mim surpresa, e logo depois vi, pela primeira vez, caírem lágrimas daqueles belos olhos, mas ela sorria para mim. Também me disse:

- Obrigada! Você, mesmo que apenas por um segundo, foi à única pessoa que me passou carinho, obrigada por tornar meu único desejo realidade.

Fui pega de surpresa, aquelas palavras jamais esquecerei, então ela levantou de sua cadeira e me abraçou, o abraço mais apertado e cheio de emoção que recebi em toda minha vida. Era uma pena ela ter escolhido morrer, teria feito grandes coisas se quisesse.

Bom, mas agora chega de historias, tenho que me limpar antes que a policia chegue e afinal, tenho outros trabalhos a cumprir.

Sigo para meu apartamento, que por acaso não é muito longe de onde estou agora, vou a pé, pois um carro parado durante horas em frente há uma casa poderia levantar suspeitas. Sim, matar alguém não é tão simples, e logo Namilli, uma mulher tão exigente, tudo tinha que ser perfeito, a presença de policias ou de um curioso não seria aceita.

Durante o caminho, meu celular toca, atendo calmamente:

- Sim?

- Senhorita Yakuza?

- É ela. O que deseja?

- Eu desejo morrer.

- Pois bem, está falando com a pessoa certa. Diga-me, existe um lugar onde possamos nos encontrar?

- Sim, mas a senhorita poderia vir agora?

- Sinto muito, mas tenho outro trabalho a fazer. Gostaria de marcar uma "consulta"?

- Claro!Eu adoraria.

- Bem, me diga seu nome, endereço ou local em que deseja me encontrar e um número de telefone no qual eu possa usar para entrar em contato com o senhor.

- Meu nome é Yue, poderia me encontrar no restaurante "Amedista" no centro?Meu telefone é 99365569.

- Hum, vejamos. Claro, que dia?

- Amanhã está bom?

- Sim, mas só estarei disponível no horário de almoço.

- Ótimo encontro você lá meio dia em ponto.

- Vejo você lá, adeus.

- Adeus.

Uma conversa rápida, mas muito comum em meu dia a dia, é simples e muito rápido de me encontrar, você apenas tem que sentir o desejo incontrolável de morrer, sendo assim, qualquer número que discar será o meu. Mágica?Digamos que sim, muitas coisas acontecem sem explicação, não é verdade?

Finalmente chego em meu apartamento, abro a porta devagar e logo sinto as pernas serem enroladas por algumas certas bolas de pelo. "Kiki, Mimi, Lili e Fify! Soltem minhas pernas imediatamente!", minhas gatas obedecem sem hesitar, elas sabem como fico irritada quando minhas roupas ficam cobertas por sangue.

Vou direto para o banheiro, depois de alguns minutos deixando a água lavar minha pele, me enrolo na toalha e saiu do boxe. Já em meu quarto, escolho a roupa apropriada para a situação e deito na cama.

Minhas doces gatinhas vêem me fazer companhia, seus ronronados me acalmam, "Nem acredito que em poucos minutos tenho que sair novamente". Mas, o trabalho de agora era mais simples, eu só precisava levar meu cliente a um desfiladeiro que existe perto da cidade, nem sei por que as pessoas ainda me pagam para fazer uma coisa que elas poderiam fazer sozinhas, acho que ele apenas queria que alguém presenciasse o momento de sua morte.

Coitado, só faço isso pelo dinheiro, e é claro, pela sensação já mencionada antes, adrenalina e êxtase.

AH!

Que alivio!Adoro sentir, ouvir e ver o quanto as pessoas sofrem. Sofri muito quando era menor, aprendi a lidar com a morte e com o cheiro de sangue, já me acostumei tanto com ele que consigo sentir uma gota se quer a quilômetros de distancia!

Hã!Vários de meus clientes já me disseram que pareço uma vampira, que vem ao encontro de sua presa para lhe proporcionar o destino escolhido. Sinto-me honrada em ser comparada com uma espécie tão especial, muitos de meus clientes também escolheram morrer, tendo o sangue sugado por um vampiro, como isso não é possível, chego o mais perto possível disso, e até agora nenhum deles veio reclamar!# risos #

Bom, tá na hora de trabalhar levanto da cama calmamente, arrancando alguns resmungos irritados por parte das minhas gatas que a essa altura já dormiam em meu colo. "Como é bom recordar dos fatos! Esse trabalho me alegra tanto!".

E assim termina meu dia, o dia em que apenas uma morte ficou em minha mente, ocupando o lugar de milhares de outras, mas, essa é diferente, ela merece ser lembrada.

"Ai, ai! Vamos meninas, mexam-se! Deixem a mamãe levantar"

Um novo dia começa, hoje tenho uma consulta em minha única hora vaga, "droga" por que fui marcar bem pra hora do almoço?Bom, deixa pra lá, o que está feito não pode ser desfeito "eu que o diga", sigo em direção a cozinha para um breve café da manhã.

Não, eu não tenho um trabalho ou uma consulta logo pela manhã, mais eu gosto de caminhar para esvaziar a cabeça, afinal, não dá pra trabalhar direito com a cabeça cheia de baboseiras.

Tem um parque aqui perto de casa, é onde costumo marcar as primeiras consultas, sabe aquelas só pra conhecer a pessoa mesmo. Para se ter uma morte "perfeita" leva normalmente um mês, a de Namilli foi a mais demorada, por causa dela perdi alguns clientes para a tentação de morrer logo. Mas, fazer o que, Namilli me pagou muito bem!

Chego ao centro do parque, sento em um dos bancos, a minha volta, varias crianças correm e brincam. Eu, jamais fui assim, prefiro não entrar em detalhes, mas foi uma infância sofrida. Bom, pelo menos a infância difícil pela qual passei me permite cumprir este trabalho, uma pessoa comum mal consegue agüentar o cheiro de sangue, imagina então presenciar a morte ou até mesmo conviver com isso todos os dias.

HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Como é bom ser diferente!Não a nada melhor do que saber que ninguém jamais poderá ser igual a você. Existem outras pessoas como eu, mais nessa cidade apenas eu executo esse trabalho. Pessoas como eu preferem viver e trabalhar sozinhas, até circulam boatos sobre "caçadores", já fui avisada por uma de minhas fontes que era melhor tomar cuidado, pois eu posso ser "caçada". "Como se um simples caçador pudesse pegar uma pessoa tão acostumada com a morte, é quase impossível de me encontrar sem querer morrer".

Dizem que existem outras maneiras de se entrar em contato com a "morte", mas eu acredito que seja impossível afinal, quem gostaria de se encontrar com a morte sem um desejo próprio de morrer? Isso não é da minha conta, mas investigarei melhor sobre esses "caçadores".

"Nossa! Olha à hora! Tenho uma consulta agora, não acredito que já está na hora do almoço!"

Às vezes fico tanto tempo pensando nas coisas que não percebo a hora passar, dessa vez quase perdi um cliente que nem havia conhecido. Levanto do banco e vou em direção ao ponto marcado para a consulta. Um restaurante muito chique por sinal, não costumo marcar consultas em lugares públicos, as pessoas podem estranhar duas pessoas falando abertamente sobre morte e coisas do tipo.

Logo após meu almoço com Yue, sigo para casa, a consulta foi boa. Yue é um jovem rapaz que decidiu morrer por não encontrar nenhuma outra solução para se libertar da dor, ele tem uma doença mortal, então em vez de esperar a morte chegar ele decidiu morrer do jeito que queria. E deve dizer que é um jeito bem mafioso, quer morrer drogado e não sentir dor.

Não sei se escolheria morrer logo ou esperar a morte chegar, acho que eu lutaria até o final, jamais quero morrer e muito menos desistiria da vida simplesmente por que dizem que não tem saída. Pra mim quem faz isso são pessoas fracas, nada contra quem decidi morrer assim mais acho que não vale à pena desistir de tudo só por que as pessoas dizem pra você que você não vai consegue.

Minha vida depende de mim e de mais ninguém, sou que decido o que vai acontecer, acho que somos nós que fazemos o nosso destino, e que sempre temos uma saída, mas acho que às vezes só vemos o lado ruim das coisas e acabamos não enxergando as coisas boas.

Como dizem "só vemos o que queremos ver", a verdade só aparece quando para nós não existem outras saídas. É sempre bom ver o outro lado das coisas e nunca pensar que tudo terminou que não tem outro jeito de fazer o que você quer.

Nossas vidas dependem apenas de nós mesmo e de mais ninguém, às vezes uma ajudinha aqui e ali facilitam, mas a grande responsabilidade de torna - lá do jeito que queremos; é nossa. A vida em si não é fácil mais não podemos desistir, se as pessoas desistissem com facilidade, não teríamos, por exemplo...

A internet, a energia, os carros e entre outras coisas que agora são muito importantes.

Determinação é tudo hoje em dia!

"Nyah! Que papo é esse? AH! Lembrei do que eu ia fazer, vou pesquisar sobre os caçadores"

Bem, sigo para o quarto e pego o notebook, sento na cama e coloco o notebook sobre as pernas. "Vamos ver, caçadores de recompensas", procuro atentamente sobre qualquer tipo de caçadores que tenham com alvo "coisas sobrenaturais".

"Hum, isso parece estranho. "Caçador encontra meio de impedir mortes suicidas".

"Caçador diz: Encontrei um possível meio de me comunicar com a morte, fazendo isso posso impedir que suicidas se suicidem".

"Como será que ele consegue se comunicar com pessoas como eu sem desejar morrer?".

"Isso que eu saiba é impossível!" Quer dizer, o que eu faço também é basicamente impossível, mas isso não vem ao caso. Nesse mesmo momento meu celular toca.

- Alo

- Oi sa-chan!

- Quem fala?

- Ixi! Ta feia a coisa hein?

- Ei! Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim comigo?

- Quem sabe a pessoa que te ensinou tudo o que você sabe!

- Tsunade-sensei! Perdão mestra, não reconheci a sua voz

- Tudo bem, faz muito tempo que a gente não se fala

- É verdade, sinto a sua falta sensei

- Também sinto a sua falta queria aluna. Mas voltando ao assunto, você já ouviu falar de um caçador?

- Sim sensei, estou pesquisando sobre eles agora. Por quê?

- Pensei em ir passar um tempo com você, para ter certeza de que a minha protegida esteja livre desses incômodos.

- Bom, eu ficaria feliz em recebê-la sensei

- Então estarei ai pela manha, certo?

- Claro! Até amanha

- Até

Minha sensei vai voltar! Que maravilha, faz muito tempo que não a vejo, mas, ela parecia seria. Será que esses tais caçadores são uma ameaça?

"Capaz! São apenas homens inúteis tentando ganhar fama e dinheiro às custas dos outros". Eu conheço muito bem esse tipinho, são apenas pessoas que pensem que podem ter tudo o que querem de graça.

"Bem, mãos a obra!". Tenho que transformar essa casa em um paraíso para que Tsunade-sensei fique bem aconchegada. A sensei não é muito exigente, mas mesmo assim é minha superior e devo tratá-la com respeito.

_Continua..._


	2. Tsunade sensei

**Capitulo dois – Tsunade-sensei**

Uma mulher loira e alta com idade indefinida guardava seus perfumes importados em uma maleta de mão.

Continuo pesquisando sobre "caçadores", mas não consigo encontrar nada. "Saco... não consigo encontrar nada de útil!", mas se tsunade-sensei acha que eles podem ser um tipo de ameaça farei o possível para encontrá-los. Mas estou tão cansada, mas consigo manter os olhos abertos, acho que uma cochilada não vai fazer diferença. Tenho certeza que acordo antes de Tsunade-sensei chegar.

- Certo. Ta na hora de ir!

A mesma mulher loira colocava suas malas (que não eram poucas) dentro de um Clio sedan vermelho sangue. Ela estava se preparando para uma longa viagem de no mínimo 4 horas.

* * *

# Pela manhã #

"AHHHH! Que soninho bom!". Espera que horas são? Olho para o relógio desejando que ainda seja de madrugada. "DROGA! 7:30!? Tenho que arrumar a casa para chegada de minha mestra!".

Corro descontrolada pela casa juntando peças de roupas e embalagens de lanches. Bom, nem sempre tenho tempo para cozinhar então me alimento de pacotes e mais pacotes de hamburguês e batatas fritas. Taco minhas roupas no armário e fecho a porta antes que tudo venha abaixo, coloco as embalagens em um saco e ponho o saco no lixeiro.

"Ufa! Agora só falta arrumar e cama e pronto!"

Só foi eu falar isso que alguém bate na porta, dou uma "ajeitada" na roupa e nos cabelos e corro para a porta de entrada. Quando abro a porta...

- Sa-chan!

- Tsunade-sensei! "Nossa, ela continua igual, nem parece que a ultima vez que a vi foi a cinco anos!"

- Como vai querida?

- Estou bem, a senhora parece ótima mestra

- Parece que não perdeu seus modos! Isso é muito bom

- Tenho que respeitar meus superiores

- Você pode me ajudar a levar as malas?

- Claro mestra

Passo pela porta e encontro pelo menos quatro malotes enormes. Jesus! Quanta coisa parece que minha mestra vai passar um bom tempo aqui. Aproveitando a deixa vou contar mais sobre ela.

O nome dela é Tsunade, não sei seu sobrenome mais acredito que seja Yakuza, o mesmo que o meu. Afinal, foi ela quem me deu esse nome. Tsunade-sensei me criou desde que eu era pequena, a vejo como a mãe que nunca tive, ela também me ensinou tudo o que sei.

Ela sempre foi uma shinigami (um dos nomes dos quais somos chamadas) então um dia ela me perguntou:

- Querida

- Sim mestra?

- Você gostaria de ser como eu?

- Mestra! Seria uma honra!

- Então a partir de hoje você se chamara Yakuza Sakura, minha pupila

Naquele dia me senti amada, foi o dia em que me tornei Yakuza Sakura eu não era mais uma qualquer, agora tinha uma família e um objetivo a seguir.

- Sakura, tudo bem?

- Hã? Tudo

Tsunade-sensei olha para mim confusa, bom também né eu to parada de frente pras malas que nem um Tonga, perdida em pensamentos. Agarro o maior número de malas possíveis e as levo para dentro.

- Mestra

- Sim querida?

- A senhora se importa de dormir junto comigo?

- Não paixão. Será um prazer dormir com você

Ela sorriu para mim, minha mestra sempre me tratou como uma filha, "querida" e "paixão" são apelidos dos quais ela sempre me chamou.

- Tsunade-sensei, gostaria de comer algo?

- Comer não, mas será que você não teria uma garrafinha de sakê?

- Claro mestra

Me retiro do quarto deixando minha mestra sentada na cama, "Eu sei que em algum lugar devo ter sakê". E não deu outra, dentro de um armário bem no fundo, encontro uma pequena garrafa estava até empoeirada. Pego a garrafa com cuidado, limpo ela com um pano úmido e procuro um copinho para servir.

- Tsunade-sensei! Encontrei sakê!

Quando entro no quarto não acredito no que meus olhos vêem, tsunade-sensei estava sentado na cama usando meu notebook. Nunca pensei que minha mestra soubesse mexer em computadores.

- Mestra?

- Desculpa querida, eu estava distraída. O que você disse?

- Encontrei sakê

- AH! Que coisa boa

Entrego o copo de sakê para ela e vejo sua cara de satisfeita após dar o primeiro gole, me sento ao seu lado, ela me oferece sakê, mas recuso. Não costumo beber.

- O que está fazendo mestra?

- Continuando sua pesquisa sobre caçadores

- A senhora acha mesmo que eles existem?

- Querida, essa pergunta não posso responder. Mas é melhor prevenir do que remediar.

- Hum

- Sakura, você não tem trabalho hoje?

- Ixi! Tenho sim! Até mais tarde mestra!

- Até! Essa garota, sempre esquecendo as coisas #risos#

* * *

Saio correndo de casa, hoje irei aplicar os remédios em Yue. Chego a casa dele e como combinado a porta estava aberta. "UAU! Que casa linda! Yue tem bom gosto", penso comigo mesma enquanto entro pelo _hall _de entrada, que por sinal é muito bem decorado. Simples, mas aconchegante.

- Yue?

- Aqui em cima Sakura-san!

Vou em direção a voz a pouco ouvida, subo as escadas e passo por um corredor E-N-O-R-M-E. No final dele encontro um quarto, entro pelo quarto e encontro Yue deitado em uma cama de casal azul.

- Bom dia Yue

- Bom dia Sakura-san

- Bem, eu queria dizer "obrigada" por você estar realizando meu sonho

- Não precisa agradecer, estou apenas fazendo meu trabalho

Ele levanta da cama, vem em minha direção e sorri para mim.

- Obrigada

Ele me abraça, posso sentir seu corpo bem definido com nitidez, retribuo o abraço grudando ainda mais seu corpo no meu. Esse foi o primeiro contado físico que já tive com um homem.

- Está na hora - Digo um pouco corada graças ao ocorrido anterior

- É mesmo

- Vou aplicar os remédios em você, ok?

- Ok

Yue deita novamente e coloca o braço para fora da cama, coloco minhas luvas e pego com cuidado a injeção. Eu a trouxe pronta de casa, a injeção é uma mistura de vários analgésicos e outros tipos de remédios tornando a mistura mortal.

- Boa noite Yue

- Boa noite Sakura-san

Essas foram suas ultima palavras antes que o veneno lhe atingisse o coração, seus olhos perdem o brilho lentamente. Sua pele antes levemente morena agora era alva, seus lábios rosados ganhavam aos poucos a coloração azul.

- Serviço completo

Arrumo minhas coisas levando comigo a agulha e meu pagamento, saiu do quarto e vou em direção a porta pela qual entrei. Dou uma ultima olhada no interior da casa e fecho a porta. Já fora da casa e a caminho de meu apartamento coloco a mão esquerda no bolso do casaco e sinto uma coisa estranha, não me lembro de ter posto algo no bolso.

"Uma carta? Vou ler"

"Sakura-san,

Foi ótimo tela conhecido e agradeço muito por ter tornado meu desejo realidade. Se estiver lendo isso já devo estar morto, então além do dinheiro eu queria dar-lhe uma lembrança (veja em seu outro bolso), espero que goste e também espero que você continue ajudando pessoas como eu.

Adeus

Com carinho,

Yue".

Yue-kun "Adeus"

Coloco a mão em meu outro bolso e descubro uma caixinha de veludo preto "Vou abrir", abro-a e dentro dela posso ver uma linda aliança de prata. A aliança era de prata, mas brilhava como de fosse feita de milhões de pedacinhos de diamante. "Obrigada Yue-kun". Ponho a aliança no dedo do meio e vou para casa, já está na hora do almoço. Tsunade-sensei cozinha muito bem, eu espero que ela cozinhe para mim.

Chegando em casa mal passo pela porta e já sinto um cheiro delicioso vindo da cozinha, sigo em direção a cozinha passando pelas minhas quatro gatas esfomeadas " Depois eu dou comida pra vocês, agora quem vai comer sou eu". Elas me olham irritadas, mas eu nem dou bola e continuo meu caminho até chegar na cozinha.

- Mestra?

- Oi querida

- Hummm! Que cheiro bom!

- É, enquanto você estava fora aproveitei para ir até um mercado para comprar algumas coisas. Afinal, aqui dentro só encontrei hamburguês e batatas fritas.

- Perdão mestra, não tenho tido tempo para cozinhar

- Tudo bem querida. Como foi o trabalho?

- Ótimo! Obrigada por perguntar

- Que aliança linda! Foi o namorado quem deu?

Meu rosto fica vermelho e quente, suponho que seja por ter notado o tom malicioso que minha mestra usou na pergunta.

- N-n-não!

- HAHAHAHAH! Eu estava só brincando! Mas tenho que admitir que a sua cara de envergonhada é muito fofa

- Mestra!

- Ta bom, já parei. Mas quem foi que deu?

- Foi meu ultimo cliente quem me deu, ele disse que queria agradecer por tudo que fiz por ele, então me deu essa aliança.

- Ah, entendi. Bom, vamos comer?

- Claro!

Após comermos fomos para o meu quarto, Tsunade-sensei disse que era bom juntarmos mais informações sobre caçadores. Concordei mesmo achando isso tudo uma bobagem.

- Mestra, eu só encontrei isso

- Hum, leia para mim

- "Caçador encontra meio de impedir mortes suicidas. Caçador diz: Encontrei um possível meio de me comunicar com a morte, fazendo isso posso impedir que suicidas se suicidem".

- Quando ele disse "morte", você acha que se referia a nós?

- Não sei mestra

Fomos interrompidas pelo toque agudo do celular de minha mestra, ela o tira do meio dos seios.

AH!

Esqueci de comentar sobre os peitões de minha mestra, desde pequena lembro-me deles, afinal como esquecer os dois melões que ela carrega no peito? Eles são E-X-T-R-E-M-A-M-E-N-T-E grandes. Meus pensamentos são cortados pela voz de minha mestra, resolvo escutar a conversa:

- Tsunade falando

_- Você é uma shinigami?_

- Sim, por quê?

_- Você deveria tomar cuidado, pessoas como você não são mais bem-vindas em nossa comunidade_

- O QUÊ!?

_- tu-tu-tu_

Ele havia desligado o telefone na cara de minha mestra, que agora estava muito vermelha graças à irritação.

- Mestra?

- Devemos tomar cuidado e prestar mais atenção em quem nos contrata

- Como quiser

- Vou lhe dar uma coisa, mas você só poderá usar se confiar nela.

- Certo

Tsunade-sensei se levanta e anda até uma de suas malas, ela tira um pequeno baú de madeira, todo enfeitado com escritas em prata. Ela vira para mim e começa a caminhar, se senta de frente para mim e estica o baú em minha direção.

- Tome

- O que é isso?

- Dentro desse baú a uma luz, quando você tocar nela seu poder será despertado

- Poder?

- Você sempre o teve, mas eu sempre o mantive lacrado, essa luz quebrara o selo

- Mestra, isso é mesmo uma boa idéia?

- Confie em mim querida e mais uma coisa. Você tem que confiar nele e usá-lo com sabedoria afinal o poder escolhe o seu dono, se ele achar que você não é digna de usá-lo ele te matara.

Com receio, abro o baú que ainda estava sendo segurado por minha mestra. Após abrir por completo uma forte luz atinge meus olhos obrigando-me e manter-los semicerrados. Com cuidado aproximo minha mão da luz e toco nela.

Nunca senti um calor tão grande invadir meu corpo, me sinto tão leve e cheia de energia. É como se em minhas veias corressem lava.

-Mestra

_- Boa noite querida_

Após ouvir isso desmaio.

Sakura havia desmaiado, pois a energia que acabara de absorver era muito grande e forte, seu corpo não consegui resistir.

* * *

"_Onde estou? Hã? Estou flutuando!"_

_Devo estar sonhando, acho que acabei desmaiando após receber aquela energia, nossa foi uma sensação muito boa, era como se eu estivesse sendo envolvida por um calor imenso. Será que estou bem? Quer dizer meu corpo não estava preparado para receber essa energia e acho que isso acabou esgotando minhas forças._

_Só quero acordar, estou com muita fome, e meu corpo dói muito._

_-_ SAKURA ACORDA!

- AHHHHHHH!

- Desculpe querida, assustei você?

- Mestra! Não precisava ter berrado no meu ouvido!

- É que você não queria acordar, eu até dei umas chacoalhadas em você mais não funcionou.

- Perdão mestra

- Sem problema. Você está com fome?

- Err... Bem um pouquinho

- Então vou preparar algo pra você comer, fique aqui e não se mexa muito, seu corpo ainda está se recuperando do impacto

- Está bem

Tsunade-sensei sai do quarto me deixando sozinha, "Ai mais que calor", estranho foi só eu falar isso que sinto uma brisa refrescante bater em meu rosto.

- _Está melhor assim?_

- Está sim, obrigada

- E-e-espera um pouco! Quem disse isso?

- _Fui eu, quem mais poderia ser?_

- AHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

Tsunade estava na cozinha quando ouve o grito desesperado de sua pupila.

- Hehe! Parece que ela acabou de conhecer seu guardião.

- MESTRA! SOCORRO!

Sakura havia saído correndo de seu quarto de medo por ter visto um gato falante, esta agora se encontrava grudada no pescoço de tsunade.

- Tsunade-sensei! O que é aquilo??

- Calma querida, ele é o seu guardião.

Guardião? Eu tenho um guardião? Mas espera, meu guardião é um gato? Não pode ser ele voltou! Aperto-me ainda mais ao pescoço de minha mestra ao perceber que o gato falante havia me seguido até a cozinha e agora olhava para mim e minha mestra da porta.

- Sakura esse é o Gaara. Ele é seu guardião.

- Meu guardião? Mas ele é um gato! Como um gato pode me proteger de alguma coisa?

- Ei olha como fala pirralha!

- O QUE!? OLHA AQUI SEU GATO EU SOU MAIOR QUE VOCÊ ENTÃO EU POSSO MUITO BEM PISAR EM VOCÊ!

- Tenta então!

Não acredito nisso, esse gato maldito ta gozando com a minha cara! Mas agora não vou deixar barato! Parto para cima dele e quando vou dar um pisão nele...

PUFF

- Mas o que?

- Olha só, pensei que a garotinha não teria coragem de pisar em mim...

Quem é esse? Ah, deixa eu contar a situação. Bom primeiro o gato já não é mais um gato, quer dizer literalmente sim por que o gato se transformou em um garoto que por acaso é um gato então ele não deixa de ser um gato, mas D-R-O-G-A! O que eu estou pensando, como posso ficar tão embolada simplesmente por um garoto lindo estar segurando minha coxa e por estarmos praticamente colados um no outro? AH, bem só pra vocês entenderem a posição.

Esse garoto ta segurando minha perna (a que eu ia usar pra pisar nele) e está com a outra mão na minha coxa, tipo aquela posição de dança em que a mulher ta com os braços no pescoço do cara e ele ta segurando ela.

- Você fica mais bonita quando está vermelha.

Meu deus isso é pra derreter gelo! Ele sussurrou essas palavras em minha orelha fazendo isso pude sentir a respiração dele em meu pescoço, uma respiração quente e calma. Pera ai! Ele disse vermelha? Não pode ser estou envergonhada! Como posso ficar assim simplesmente por ele estar me segurando em uma posição um tanto maliciosa e por ter sussurrado de maneira muito sensual em meu ouvido.

- Bem vejo que estão se dando bem.

Meus pensamentos são interrompidos pela voz de minha mestra que olhava maliciosamente para mim. Muito envergonha puxo minha perna com força obrigando ele a me soltar.

- Humpf! Esse garoto é muito atrevido!

- O QUE?!

- Acalmassem os dois! A partir de hoje terão que conviver juntos vocês querendo ou não.

- Mas mestra...

- Gaara, vá descansar um pouco eu e Sakura precisamos conversar.

- Ta bom.

O garoto se retira da cozinha deixando eu e minha mestra sozinhas. Ela me indica uma cadeira, mostrando que era para eu me sentar.

- Querida, você lembra quando eu disse que você deveria confiar no seu poder?

- Sim mestra.

- Então, o Gaara é apenas parte desse poder. Ele é seu guardião, pessoas como nós tem guardiões que nos ajudam e nos protegem.

- Mas tsunade-sensei, cadê o seu guardião?

- Meu guardião morreu há muito tempo, eu não soube cuidar bem dele então ele que sofreu as conseqüências. Não cometa o mesmo erro que eu.

- Mas mestra, qual é o seu poder?

- Quando você olhou para mim, qual foi à primeira coisa que pensou?

- Que você não tinha mudado nada.

- Pois bem, esse é o meu poder. Eu posso viver durante mais tempo que uma pessoa normal, o que é muito útil no meu trabalho.

- Hum, entendi. Mas o Gaara me escolheu como dona?

- Não querida, ele é apenas mais um servo de poderes. Ele foi escolhido como guardião do seu poder, e como o seu poder te escolheu como dona, ele foi obrigado a vir para cá para lhe servir.

- Quer dizer que ele não teve escolha?

- Isso mesmo.

- Mas isso é muito injusto, quer dizer ele deveria ter o direito de escolher o que quer fazer da vida!

- Querida as coisas não funcionam assim.

- Então na verdade somos todos servos de um poder maior? Isso é muito injusto!

* * *

Do lado de fora da casa, em cima do telhado Gaara ouvia atentamente a conversa entre sakura e tsunade.

"Não acredito que essa garota esteja me defendendo! De repente ela não seja uma dona tão ruim assim".

_Continua... _


	3. Começo de Treinamento

**Sa: Bom gente, eu já expliquei no primeiro capitulo o por que das mudanças, mas para quem não leu o primeiro novamente vou contar. Tive uns problemas pessoais e por esses motivos resolvi mudar um pouco a fic, como já deu pra perceber retirei o Neji e a Tenten e mudei os casais para, sakuxgaa e sasuxhina.**

**Peço desculpas por esses transtornos e espero que essas mudanças não impençam que vocês continuem a ler.**

_(ou conhecendo novos amigos)_

Tsunade-sensei me deixou irritada, depois daquela pequena discussão (em que obviamente eu sai perdendo) me obrigou a chamar aquele garoto para me ajudar a arrumar a casa. Ela disse que era parte do treinamento. Só não entendi esse tal de "treinamento" afinal, que treinamento começa arrumando a casa?

- Ei garota, para de pensar e comece a fazer!

- Ora seu... "Fica calma sakura, ele é seu guardião vocês tem que se dar bem" gatinho.

- "Gatinho?".

- Por que você ta olhando pra mim assim?

- Nada, deixa pra lá. Vamos trabalhar.

O que será que ele estava pensando? Ele me olhou de maneira estranha sabe, como se eu tivesse feito alguma coisa impressionante. Ta certo que o "gatinho" era a ultima coisa da qual eu pretendia chamar ele, mas foi a única que veio em mente.

Gatinho? Essa garota ta cada vez mais estranha, por que tive que ser guardião de uma garota? E ainda por cima uma que mal recebeu os poderes. Caramba, dessa vez acho que vou ter que me esforçar mais.

- Humpf – solto um suspiro de tédio.

- O que foi? Ta cansado?

- Não, só entediado.

- Hum, pensei que o super machão já tava cansado!

* * *

M-m-mas O QUÊ?! Essa garota! Com certeza ela é um problema! Quem ela pensa que é pra ficar gozando com a minha cara? E por que ela tem que ficar tão bonita sorrindo dessa maneira? Espera ai, bonita? Droga, to começando a ficar maluco, só pode por que pra eu chamar essa humana inútil de bonita tenho que estar no mínimo bêbado.

- O que foi? O orgulho murchou? – ela sorri divertida para mim.

- AHHH! Você já era pirralha!

Em uma fração de segundos pulo em cima dela, acontece que não medi minha força muito bem, então acabamos os dois capotando. Espero não tê-la machucado, afinal cai por cima dela e como sou mais pesado posso ter machucado alguma parte do seu corpo frágil.

- Ai gaa-kun, doeu – ela diz com a voz manhosa.

Ga-ga-gaa-kun?! Mas o que? Como posso estar constrangido simplesmente por ela ter me chamado de maneira carinhosa? Não que eu não tenha gostado, na verdade queria que ela sempre me chamasse assim, mas sou um homem e HOMENS não ficam corados.

- Perdão mestra.

* * *

Mestra!? Por um segundo me pareceu que meus ouvidos haviam capitado algum tipo de "carinho" no tom de voz dele. E ele me parece levemente corado, será que foi pelo gaa-kun?

- Gaa-kun?

- H-hai.

- Tudo bem?

- Sim, estou bem... Mestra.

Ta bom, só posso estar maluca. Vou dizer os motivos. 1- Chamei ele de gaa-kun, que é um nome um tanto carinhoso. 2 - Tive a impressão de vê-lo corado. 3 - Tive a sensação de ele realmente ter se preocupado comigo depois que eu disse que ele tinha me machucado e 4 - ELE TA ME CHAMANDO DE MESTRA! POR QUE ELE TA ME CHAMANDO DE MESTRA?!

- Sakura, Gaara. Preciso falar com vocês em...

Nyah! Que vergonha! Tsunade-sensei me perdoa! Minha mestra ta olhando pra mim com uma cara muito estranha, quer dizer ela ta olhando pra mim e pro gaa-kun. Bem, não estamos em uma posição muito boa, parece que ele gosta de nos colocar em situações constrangedoras, ontem a mão na minha coxa e hoje nós dois praticamente abraçados no chão. E do jeito que tsunade-sensei é pervertida (sem querer ofender, mas tsunade-sensei não é um exemplo de pureza) sei que ela vai pensar porcaria.

- Olha só, a cada dia que passa vocês se tornam mais próximos, literalmente #risos#.

- Mestra!

- Desculpe, mas agora se endireitem tenho um assunto sério a tratar com os dois.

- Ok.

Gaa-kun levanta e me estande a mão, sussurro um simples "obrigado" quando ele me ajuda a levantar. Tsunade-sensei nos conduz até meu quarto e falando em quarto, onde é que o Gaara vai dormir? Meus pensamentos sobre isso são cortados quando Gaara me empurra delicadamente para a cama, me obrigando a sentar, ele se senta ao meu lado e aproveitando a situação encosto minha cabeça em seu ombro.

- Bem, como já comentei com sakura. Vou começar a treinar vocês então pensei "Que jeito melhor de treinar iniciantes se não treiná-los juntamente com outros?".

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - ele pergunta.

_- Shhh, não a interrompa!_ - sussurro baixo para apenas ele ouvir.

Minha mestra não gosta de ser interrompida de maneira alguma, eu aprendi isso da pior maneira possível. Para minha sorte e de meu guardião, parece que tsunade-sensei está tão absorta no que diz que não prestou atenção na pergunta.

- Bom, vamos direto ao assunto. Hoje chegará uma menina, ela é pupila de uma conhecida minha e ela a pedido meu, concordou em deixá-la treinar com vocês. O que acham? - ela nos olha de maneira alegre, exibindo um de seus raros e lindos sorrisos.

Gaara parece muito surpreso, acho que até mais que eu, por esse motivo resolvo tomar iniciativa e responder:

- Que idéia brilhante sensei! Será ótimo ter alguém pra treinar junto! – sorrio para ela.

- Que bom que gostou! E Gaara, não se preocupe você não ficara sozinho. Ela também têm guardião.

Gaara me parece mais surpreso ainda, então dou um pequeno cutucão em sua cintura, ou melhor, na parte destapada dela (ele está sentado de uma maneira em que a blusa fica levemente desalinhada, podendo assim se enxergar uma parte de sua cintura e abdômen. Que por acaso são muito bonitos). Acho que ele despertou, pois vejo seus olhos olharem para os meus como quem diz "Doeu!".

- Bom, vou deixar vocês descansarem um pouco. Falando nisso querem comer algo?

- Sensei, não precisa se preocupar! #sorriso bobo#.

_- Estou com fome mestra – _ele sussurra para mim, sinto seu hálito quente batendo contra a pele desnuda de meu pescoço.

_- Está bem_ – sussurro em resposta.

- Então?

- Um lanche seria bom #sorriso#.

- Certo!

* * *

Não sei por que, mas agora sempre quando falo com ela tenho vontade de chamá-la de mestra, talvez finalmente tenha me acostumado com a idéia de ser guardião de uma mulher. Tsunade se retira do quarto deixando eu e minha mestra sozinhos, só agora pude perceber que sakura estava com a cabeça encostada em meu ombro e também começo a sentir o leve aroma de sakuras que vem do cabelo dela. É um perfume muito bom é doce, mas não enjoativo.

- Ah, desculpe. Ta incomodando? – ela pergunta para mim.

- Não. Está bom assim.

Acho que ela se surpreendeu, quer dizer eu não tinha percebido o duplo sentido dessa frase e agora também pude ver que ela está corada! Meu deus como ela fica linda corada!

- Gaa-kun.

- Hum?

- Estou preocupada.

- Com o que?

- Como vou arrumar lugar pra todo mundo aqui no meu apartamento? E onde vamos treinar?

- Mestra não se preocupe, eu sei que daremos um jeito.

- Você pode ser muito gentil quando quer.

- Posso, mas não se acostume.

- Não vou #risos#.

Rimos juntos, a risada dela é muito divertida é calma e feminina. Gosto de estar com ela, como pode? Eu a conheci ontem e já sinto como se tivéssemos passado a vida inteira juntos, talvez seja a ligação que dizem que os guardiões têm com seu mestre.

- Como você acha que deve ser essa garota?

- Não sei. Mas espero que seja legal – Ela responde para mim.

- Também espero.

- Gaa-kun.

- Hum?

- Posso mudar de posição?

- Hã? – pergunto achando que havia ouvido errado.

- Ah, você já vai ver.

Ela levanta a cabeça e sai do meu lado, se move rapidamente na cama e quando dou por mim já estou com ela sentada em meu colo. Ela me empurra delicadamente para a cabeceira da cama, encosto as costas nos travesseiros e ao mesmo tempo puxo ela comigo.

AH,

Esqueci de comentar que a essa altura do campeonato já tinha posto minhas mãos em sua cintura, ela não mostra nenhuma objeção ao ato e acompanha meus movimentos com os olhos, como para ter certeza de que eu não passarei dos limites. Ela muda de posição novamente, antes estava sentada de frente para mim e em cima de minhas pernas. Agora esta de costas para mim e sentada entre minhas pernas, ela segura meus braços de maneira com que eu a abrace a cintura.

* * *

O QUE ESTOU FAZENDO? Não consigo mais me afastar dele, só quero ficar cada vez mais próxima, como eu, uma assassina de sangue frio se derrete por um simples garoto?

- A comida ta pronta!

Ouço tsunade-sensei berrar da cozinha "Vamos?" ele me pergunta, novamente sinto seu hálito bater contra meu pescoço, "Sim" eu respondo. É nessa hora que ele me pega de surpresa, literalmente. Ele me pega no colo e se levanta comigo lá!

- Ga-ga-gaa-kun!

- Perdão mestra.

Após dizer isso ele me solta e seguimos juntos até a cozinha, onde a sensei nos espera sentada na mesa. NOSSA! Como a mesa está bonita! Parece que tsunade-sensei cozinhou para um rei, bom pra mim #risos#.

- Tsunade-sensei.

- Sim querida?

- Como vou encaixar quatro pessoas nesse meu pequeno apartamento?! E onde vamos treinar?!

Começo a ficar desesperada enquanto isso gaara comia calmamente. Não acredito que nem pra me apoiar ele serve #gota#. AH! Deixa prá lá, cuido disso sozinha!

- Então? - pergunto irritada.

- Já terminou?

- COMO ASSIM JÁ TERMINEI?! – grito descontrolada esquecendo que estou gritando com minha mestra.

- _Ela tem pavio curto_ – ele sussurra para tsunade.

- PAVIO CURTO O ESCAMBAU! – estou cansada de gritar, minha garganta está doendo.

- Querida se acalme! Quem disse que vamos continuar aqui?

- Como assim? – pergunto voltando ao meu tom de voz normal.

- Mestra, eu acho que ela quis dizer que vamos nos mudar pra um lugar especifico, onde possamos treinar. Certo? – ele diz seriamente.

AH!

Esqueci de comentar que agora eu já estou sentada em uma das cadeiras que estão em volta da mesa, gaa-kun está sentado ao meu lado comendo ramem e tsunade-sensei está sentada em cima do balcão da pia. Ela tem o péssimo habito de sentar em cima de mesas e balcões, sorte não ter nada em sua frente se não provavelmente estaria com seus pés em cima dele.

- Você está certíssimo! – ela responde se levantando do balcão e caminhando em minha direção.

- Mas, para onde vamos?

- Bom digamos que pra bem longe daqui. Partiremos amanha assim que a garota chegar. E gaara, durante a viagem você e o outro guardião iram como gatos ok?

- Mas por quê? - ele pergunta instantaneamente largando a tigela de ramem vazia na mesa.

- O que foi gaa-kun? Você não gosta de ser um gatinho? - pergunto em um tom de provocação.

- Só vou me transformar se você me carregar durante a viagem – ele responde olhando para mim maliciosamente. Essa resposta eu realmente não esperava.

- Ela vai te carregar de qualquer jeito por que não vai sobrar espaço pra você e o outro guardião ficarem "brincando" – tsunade-sensei diz de maneira irônica é claro.

- Sensei não tenho carro e o seu é muito pequeno, como vamos ir para esse tal lugar?

- Bom isso é com nossa convidada.

- E mais uma coisa.

- Diga querida.

- Ela mal vai chegar e já vai entrar novamente no carro?

- Sim, é importante que cheguemos a nosso destino e que comecemos a treinar o mais rápido possível.

- Por quê? – dessa vez gaa-kun pergunta.

- Por que ontem, antes de você aparecer recebi uma ligação um tanto estranha. Dizendo que "nós" não somos mais bem vindas na sociedade – ela responde enfatizando o "nós", ela se referia a nós duas.

- Caçadores? – ele pergunta.

- Sim como sabe? - dessa vez sou eu quem pergunta, achei estranho. Ele mal chegou aqui e já sabe sobre caçadores.

- Lá no meu mundo, rolam boatos de guardiões que se voltaram contra seus mestres e os mataram. Como eles são guardiões podem se comunicar com shinigamis e descobrir sua localização.

- Então aquele "caçador" que deu entrevista é um guardião irritado? – pergunto já sabendo a resposta.

- Suponho que sim.

- É por isso que eles não precisam desejar morrer – tsunade diz como se acabasse de descobrir o mundo.

- Só uma coisa me intriga.

- O que mestra? – ele pergunta atento.

- Eles só estão fazendo isso por vingança, certo?

- Certo.

- Mais vingança de que?

- Talvez seus mestres tenham sido rudes ou podem tê-los usado de maneira errada – gaara diz contando nos dedos cada item que fala.

- E dá pra usar de maneira errada?

- COMO ASSIM "DÁ PRA USAR DE MANEIRA ERRADA?" SOMOS SERES MÁGICOS, MAS AINDA ASSIM SOMOS SERES VIVOS! VOCÊS NÃO PODEM NOS USAR PRA QUALQUER COISA! – ele grita aparentemente bravo.

Ele me assustou com seu tom de voz bem elevado, fito seus olhos com medo. Acho que ele percebe que me deixou assustada então caminha até mim, sinto seus braços envolverem minha cintura, ele me abraça de maneira carinhosa mais ao mesmo tempo protetora. _"Perdão mestra" _ele sussurra para mim.

* * *

Acho que a assustei quer dizer tenho certeza, pois olhei no fundo daqueles olhos esmeraldas e pude ver o seu espanto. Agora sinto que ela retribui o meu abraço, fico feliz em saber que ela me perdoa.

- Bom, sem quere quebrar o clima mais já quebrando. A menina já deve estar chegando.

É incrível! Tsunade mal disse isso e ouço batidas na porta. "Já vai!" sakura grita ainda abraçada a mim, ela soltasse do meu abraço e segue em direção a porta. Eu me transformo em gato e a sigo como se eu fosse se animal de estimação. Ela abre a porta e de debaixo de suas pernas posso ver uma garota, de cabelos longos e azuis. Também posso perceber que ela carrega um gato no colo que olha para mim de maneira superior e esnobe.

- O-o-oi me-me-meuu nome é Hi-hi-hinata! – diz a menina de cabelos azuis, só agora percebi que seus olhos são perolados.

- Oi! Meu nome é Sakura, muito prazer. Esse é o Gaara! - ela aponta para mim, droga lá se foi o meu disfarce.

- Ele é o seu guardião? – Hinata pergunta, agora ela já não gagueja.

- Sim, suponho que esse seja o seu, certo? – sakura pergunta apontando para o gato preto no colo de hinata.

- Sim! Esse é Sasuke – Hinata responde apontando para o gato em seu colo que agora me encara.

- Você deve estar cansada, entre e descanse um pouco antes de sairmos – sakura fala isso e automaticamente me pega no colo.

"Miau!" solto um miado agudo de irritação, pois eu não quero que aquele tal de "sasuke" pense que eu sou o brinquedinho dela. Mas no momento em que ela me coloca nos braços desisto de lutar, além dela ser maior e mais forte que eu (nesse caso) é bom ficar no colo dela. Sem perceber começo a ronronar, sakura acha isso muito "fofinho" e acaba por da um selinho em meu nariz.

- Tsunade-sensei ela chegou!

- Ótimo! Olá menina - diz tsunade que havia acabado de voltar da cozinha.

- Tsunade-sama é um prazer conhecê-la, Kurenai manda lembranças - diz Hinata indo em direção a tsunade.

Ela parece querer cumprimentar tsunade com um abraço, mas o gato deitado em seu colo a impede de tirar as mãos, pois se ela fizer isso ele cai no chão. Mas que gato mais folgado, se sua mestra quer fazer algo ele deve abrir mão de seu conforto para que ela possa fazer o que quiser.

- Muito prazer! É uma honra ter a discípula de minha adorada amiga em minha casa.

- Ei! Você não quer dizer minha casa? – sakura pergunta em tom de brincadeira.

- Só temporariamente, agora está muito tarde para viajar. Vamos dormir aqui hoje e amanha partiremos bem cedo.

- Sim tsunade-sama! – responderam as duas juntas.

- Hinata, você está com fome? – sakura pergunta

- Não, eu comi antes de vir para cá – responde hinata.

- miau – sasuke mia baixo, parece que ele está com fome, mas não fez grande esforço para mostrar isso.

- sa-sa-sasu-kun! Você quer comer? - hinata pergunta olhando para seu gato.

- Miau! "Sim" - ele responde indiferente.

- O que você quer comer? – sakura pergunta me soltando no chão.

Mas O QUÊ?! Ela me soltou no chão pra pegar esse gato imundo no colo! Não acredito que MINHA mestra está segurando esse gato nojento no colo, e ela ainda ta fazendo carinho nele. Hã?! Hinata me pegou no colo e agora massageia minhas orelhas enquanto segue sakura até a cozinha.

- Sa-chan, sasu-kun gostou de você! – diz hinata.

- Você acha?

- Ele adora carinho mesmo não parecendo #risos#.

- humpf #cara de tédio# Miau "Ramen" - sasuke faz uma cara de quem não ta gostando do que a sua mestra está dizendo.

-? – sakura parece confusa, dã! Ela ainda não entende o que nós dizemos quando estamos transformados em gatos.

- Ele disse que quer ramem – Tsunade diz

- Como você entendeu o que ele disse mestra?

- Depois de um tempo você aprende a língua dos gatos, você só aprende por que tem que entender o que seu guardião diz mesmo transformado em gato.

- Le-le-legal – diz hinata, como essa garota é tímida!

- Bom sasu-kun, aqui está o seu ramen. Hinata já está tarde, vamos dormir?

- Mais e os meninos? – pergunta hinata

- Eu creio que eles consigam se virar sozinhos, certo? – responde Tsunade

- Miau! – nós respondemos juntos.

- Então, Boa noite!

_Continua..._

Capitulo três – Começo de treinamento


	4. Casa nova, Vida nova?

**Capitulo quatro – Casa nova... Vida nova?**

-Bom dia! – Berra tsunade, acordando a mim e a hinata.

- Bom dia meninas! Levantem rápido, temos um longo caminho pela frente! – diz tsunade alegre como sempre.

Eu e hinata acabamos dormindo tarde ontem, pois ficamos vendo filme na tv, fazer o que? Estávamos sem sono. Hinata já estava arrumada, acho que ela levantou mais cedo que eu e agora coça alegremente a barriga de sasuke que parece não ligar muito. Quando será que verei sasuke transformado em humano? Deve ser bonito afinal como gato é muito fofo! Sasuke é muito sério e parece bem frio, parecido com gaara na verdade. Espero que eles se dêem bem.

- Miau! – gaara agora está se enroscando em minhas pernas e acho que está com fome.

- Quer comer? – pergunto apenas o vendo balançar a cabeça em resposta, ele disse que não.

- Quer colo? – dessa vez ele balança dizendo sim.

Pego ele nos braços e seguro ele como se fosse um neném, ele parece gostar e começa a ronronar. Sasuke agora sai do colo de hinata e deita em minhas pernas (estou sentada na cama com as pernas esticadas), começo a fazer carinho em suas orelhas ele parece gostar, mas gaara não. Acho que ele está com ciúmes!

- Que foi? Ta com ciúmes gatinho? – pergunto para ele irônica.

- Grrrr – ele rosna para mim, sempre pensei que ele fosse calmo #gota#.

- Ta bom! Só estava brincando, estressado! – resmungo nas orelhas dele, fiz de propósito, como os gatos tem a audição melhor que a nossa, deve ter sido um resmungo MUITO alto.

- Humpf! – mesmo gato ele consegue fazer isso #risos#.

- Hihihi – hinata riu, que bom, se bem que ver uma dona brigando com seu gato deve ser um sarro mesmo.

- Ver sa-chan e gaa-kun brigando é um divertimento enorme! – diz hinata, dessa vez ela não gaguejou, acho que já se acostumou com minha presença e a de gaa-kun.

Nós rimos juntas, eu um pouco corada pela situação entre mim e sasuke, e da cozinha ouso Tsunade gritar: "Quanto mais brigam, mais se amam!". Supostamente confirmando um romance entre nós, que por acaso não vai rolar NUNCA! Se você diz, mais ainda acho que nós já estamos caidinhas por ele. Ei! Fica quieta, pensei que você tinha desistido de atrapalhar a minha vida! Nada a ver, só tirei umas férias quando você se acostumou a ser fria e durona, agora eu voltei pra te ajudar no treinamento! Não preciso da sua ajuda! Chata!Precisa sim. Então façamos um acordo, você me ajuda no treinamento, mas não interfere na minha vida pessoal, ok? E o que eu ganho com isso? Não fico te enchendo o saco durante os treinos, feito? Hum, feito! Então, vai descansar que o treino é só mais tarde. Ta!

- Sakura? – hinata me chama a atenção cutucando meu ombro

- Hã?

- Vou te ajudar a arrumar as malas pra irmos, ok? – ela diz sorrindo docemente.

- Serio? Valeu!

Nisso começamos a pegar a maior quantidade de roupas possível e colocar dentro das poucas malas que tenho. Fazer o que? A única viagem que fiz foi quando me mudei da casa de Tsunade-sensei para cá. Por mais incrível que pareça todas as minhas roupas couberam dentro das malas, nunca fui muito antenada na moda e sempre preferia roupas mais "certinhas", afinal meu trabalho é matar e não seduzir.

- Pronto! Obrigada pela ajuda #sorriso#.

- Sem problema sa-chan! – responde hinata me abraçando.

* * *

Essas humanas são tão estranhas, ficam dando gritinhos frenéticos e se agarrando sem motivo. Agora elas estão levando as malas para dentro do carro, tsunade já espera por nós dentro do carro. Estou deitado na cama (como gato) e sasuke está perto de mim, ele vigia as meninas de longe, seguindo seus passos.

- Para onde será que vamos? – pergunta sasuke, sem desviar o olhar de hinata.

- Não sei, mas deve ser grande para podermos treinar – respondo calmamente, sem olhar para ele.

- Você realmente acha que esses traidores são uma ameaça? – pergunto um pouco alterado.

- Não sei, mas se nossas mestras acham que sim. Não podemos discutir com elas – sasuke diz, dessa vez ele parece bem sério.

- Sasu-kun!

- Gaa-kun!

Nossas donas chamam por nós, seguimos juntos até a parte de fora da casa onde elas esperam por nós. Quando chego na porta vejo sakura e a hinata já dentro do carro, ela estica as mãos em sinal de que é para eu ir até ela. Obedecendo ao seu pedido corro até ela e pulo em seu colo.

- Miau! Oi!.

- Oi – ela diz sorrindo para mim, será que ela me entendeu?

- Sakura, você entendeu o que ele disse? – pergunta tsunade.

- Bom, mais ou menos. Eu ouvi "miau", mas em minha mente veio "oi" – ela respondeu alegre.

- Parabéns! Está começando a entender e aprender a língua dos gatos, ou você está aprendendo a miar #sorriso#.

Não pode ser, já? Como ela é rápida, se é assim com os miados, espero que seja assim com seus poderes. "Miaaauuu", eu deixo um bocejo cansado escapar, durante a noite eu e o sasuke ficamos acordados cuidando das meninas.

- Prontos ou não... Lá vamos nós! – berra tsunade dando a partida no carro para logo depois acelerar.

- O que vamos fazer durante a viagem inteira? – pergunta sakura olhando para hinata.

- Podemos contar como nos tornamos shinigamis – hinata sugere.

- Pode ser. Mas quem começa? – pergunta sakura olhando para fora da janela do carro.

- Você! – diz hinata.

- E-e-eu? – sakura pergunta, ela gagueja levemente.

- Claro #sorriso# - responde hinata.

- Então tá, fazer o que. Lá vou eu – sakura começa a narrar.

- _"Quando eu era pequena, eu morava com meus pais e meu irmão, Yue. Poucos dias depois de eu nascer meu pai faleceu e como minha mãe tinha que cuidar de mim, meu irmão começou a trabalhar para sustentar nós três. Até ai tudo bem._

_Mais daí meu irmão teve um acidente enquanto ia para o centro entregar umas coisas, ele trabalhava com entregas. Ele estava atravessando a rua e um carro saiu do nada e pegou ele de frente, meu irmão não resistiu e faleceu. Minha mãe que ainda estava abalada com a morte de meu pai ficou mais abalada ainda e chegou a ficar depressiva, mais ela tinha que dar um jeito de sustentar nós duas então contratou uma babá pra cuidar de mim e saiu pra procurar trabalho. Em uma noite qualquer quando eu tinha 4 anos, acordei de madrugada pois tinha ouvido um barulho, corri para o quarto de minha mãe, mas ela não estava lá. Procurei por toda casa e quando estava prestes a desistir, ouvi um som vindo do telhado então corri o mais rápido que pude._

_A ultima coisa que vi foi o corpo de minha mãe caindo do telhado de casa, ela não resistiu à falta de meu pai e meu irmão então escolheu o suicídio como meio de se libertar da dor. Fui posta pra adoção e tsunade sensei me adotou #sorriso#. Desde que fui morar com ela, ela me disse que era shinigami e me explicou o que eram os shinigamis, fiquei admirada e decidi que quando fosse grande faria a mesma coisa que ela. Então um dia ela me perguntou se eu queria ser igual a ela e eu obviamente disse que sim"._ – disse por fim, não sabia que ela tinha passado por tanta coisa.

* * *

- Terminei! Sua vez #sorriso# – digo sorrindo para hinata.

- Hai! – hinata diz decidida.

"_Eu nasci em um clã de assassinos, meus pais são assassinos muito bem conhecidos e trabalham tanto para a policia quanto para a máfia. Desde de pequena fui excluída pelos meus primos e irmão, pois não era muito esperta e principalmente por que eu não queria lutar, não queria machucar os outros. Meu pai sempre disse que eu era inútil e que não servia pra nada já minha mãe ficava se lamentando e dizendo:" Como pude ter uma filha assim?! Como __**isso ai**__ pode ter nascido na nossa família?!"._

_Meus pais tentavam me ensinar a lutar ou a matar, mas isso não entrava na minha cabeça, por mais que eu tentasse não entendia! Isso só piorou a situação, alem de excluída meus pais não me consideravam filha deles, quando as pessoas me viam dentro da casa principal onde meus pais moravam, eles diziam que eu era filha da empregada. Aquilo me magoava muito, mas um dia resolvi que mostraria para eles que eu também podia ser uma ninja e que podia sim lutar tanto por mim quanto pelos outros. Comecei a treinar sozinha na floresta e num dia desses uma mulher me encontrou treinando._

_Seu nome era Kurenai e ela me ensinou coisas muito legais sobre a luta, poucos dias depois ela tinha se tornado minha sensei. Todos os dias nos encontrávamos no meio da floresta para treinar juntas, Kurenai me ensinou a lutar e a me defender acabou até me ensinando uma pomada especial que cura ferimentos. Fiquei muito feliz de tê-la conhecido e aproveitei para perguntar o que ela fazia da vida, ele me contou que era shinigami e me disse que talvez um dia se eu quisesse poderia me tornar uma também._

_Eu disse para ela que depois que provasse para minha família que eu era tão boa quanto eles, eu iria lutar ao lado dela e ela concordou. Quando completei treze anos, chegou esse dia, me vesti toda de preto e parti para o ataque, todos os meus tios, tias, primos, primas e irmãos foram derrotados. Não os matei, mas venci a todos eles, quando cheguei ao quarto de meus pais não deu outra eu os venci com muita facilidade, antes de ir embora tirei a mascara que cobria o meu rosto. Vi eles ficarem impressionados quando mostrei meu rosto, quando estava indo embora ouvi eles implorarem para que eu ficasse, mas fingi que não ouvia. Não pertencia mais aquela família e não iria de maneira nenhuma trair minha mestra._

_Dei as costas para eles e fui embora"._ – Nossa! Hina-chan sofreu tanto quanto eu, nossas historias são parecidas mas ao mesmo tempo diferentes.

- Bem, o que vamos fazer agora? – pergunto olhando para ela.

- Não vão fazer nada, chegamos – diz tsunade-sensei.

- MAS JÁ?! – perguntamos juntas.

- Pode não parecer, mas já se passaram 5 horas desde que saímos do seu apartamento sakura. Vocês conversaram tanto que nem viram o tempo passar.

- Nossa, mas agora nos conhecemos melhor e isso é muito bom #sorriso# - diz hinata olhando para mim alegre.

Hinata é fofa, carinhosa e super protetora e eu, eu sou calma, inteligente e divertida. Formamos uma dupla perfeita, que bom que tsunade-sensei a chamou para treinar comigo e com o gaa-kun, espero que ele e sasuke se dêem tão bem quanto eu e a hinata.

- Vamos descarregar! - berra tsunade-sensei descendo do carro.

- Mas e os meninos? – pergunta hinata que como eu, carregava seu guardião adormecido no colo.

- Vamos deixá-los dormindo dentro do carro, quando acabarmos de levar as coisas para dentro da casa voltamos para pegá-los.

- Esta bem – diz hinata soltando delicadamente sasuke no banco do carro.

_Continua..._


	5. Descobrindo seus poderes

**Sa: Bom, eu recebi um review de uma antiga fã perguntando o por que dessa mudança se a fic tava tão legal. Gente eu repito foram problemas pessoais e continuar escrevendo a fic do jeito que era estava me prejudicando. Eu sinto muito por ter mudado a história, mas eu não iria continuar escrevendo uma história que não me agradasse e me fizesse sofrer e mais uma vez eu espero que vocês compreendam isso.**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo cinco – Descobrindo seus poderes

"Miauuuuu". Nossa que cochilo maravilhoso, espera ai não estamos mais nos movendo e CADÊ MINHA MESTRA?! Só agora percebo que continuo dentro do carro e a minha volta dorme sasuke, nós devemos ter chegado ao nosso destino e para não nos acordar nossas mestras nos deixaram dormindo aqui dentro.

- Hummm – Sasuke acorda, se espreguiçando com vontade.

- Dormiu bem **baka**? – Pergunto virando para ele e enfatizando o "baka".

- Humfp, seu **KAWATARI**! – Oque?! Kawatari é a vó dele!

Sasuke olha para mim com fogo nos olhos, mas nem ligo para ele, estou mais interessado em encontrar minha mestra e Hinata. Onde será que elas foram?

- O que você acha de irmos procurar nossas mestras? – Pergunta Sasuke, que coisa ele tirou as palavras da minha boca!

- Que ótima idéia baka! Por essa eu não esperava! – Digo para ele em meu habitual tom frio. Mas dessa vez com sarcasmo.

- Ah! Cala essa boca, kawatari aho! Vamos logo. – ele diz irritado.

Eu apenas aceno com a cabeça concordando com a sua idéia, então saímos do carro que estava com as portas traseiras abertas, assim que saímos do carro ficamos surpresos com o tamanho da construção a nossa frente, era incrivelmente grande! Uma casa muito bela e discreta estava a nossa frente parecia antiga, mas mesmo assim impecável. Nos lados da casa por assim dizer, podemos ver corredores, um em cada lado, eles parecem levar aos fundos da construção que não me parece ser pequena.

- Vamos entrar? – Pergunta sasuke.

- Mas é claro baka, ou você ta com medinho e prefere ficar aqui fora? – Pergunto em tom de deboche.

- Grrrrr! – ele rosna bravo para mim, mostrando seus "Grandes" dentes.

- Ora! Deixa de se achar o machão e vamos procurar as meninas! – eu digo olhando para ele furioso.

Então nos dirigimos até a entrada da casa ao passar pela porta vejo uma coisa incrível...

* * *

Meu deus como essas malas pesam! Nesse exato momento eu e Hinata estamos arrumando nossas coisas cada uma em seu quarto, uma coisa me deixou muito furiosa só tem dois quartos! Ou seja, Gaara vai ter que dormir comigo, vê se pode! Um garoto vai dormir no mesmo quarto que eu!

- Sa-chan, tudo bem? – Hinata pergunta segurando meu ombro delicadamente.

- Estou sim Hina-chan, só estou um pouco irritada de ter que dormir junto com gaara #gota#.

- Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo! #mega sorriso#.

- Ai meu deus! Esquecemos dos meninos! – Berro histericamente puxando Hinata pelos pulsos.

Quando chegamos ao térreo (os quartos ficam no andar de cima) nos deparamos com uma cena um tanto constrangedora. Gaara e Sasuke estavam caçando ratos! Sasuke acaba por encurralar uns 3 ou 4 ratos em um canto da parede e Gaara vai mais alem. Ele simplesmente bate com sua pata em cima dos ratos, esmagando por completo os pobres coitados. A cena apesar de nojenta é hilariante e diante dessas condições Hinata e eu começamos a rir descontroladamente.

- Nyah! Gaa-kun, não sabia que você apreciava sabores exóticos! – Consigo dizer antes de cair na gargalhada novamente.

- Miau, miau, miau, miau! "Isso não tem a menor graça!"– Ele diz para mim, acabei por entender o que ele disse e acho que Hinata também entendeu, pois olha para ele impressionada.

- Vo-vo-você ouviu o mesmo que eu? - Pergunta Hinata gaguejando levemente apenas na primeira palavra.

- Uhum – Me contento a responder.

- Que foi agora a gente não pode mais se divertir?! – pergunta Sasuke irritado, dessa vez nós duas pudemos ouvir com perfeição o que ele dissera em vez de ouvir os miados para depois ouvir palavras em nossa mente.

- Ah Sasuke, deixa de ser chato – Resmunga Gaara parando de caçar os ratos e se escorando em uma parede.

-... – Sasuke não diz nada simplesmente vai até hinata e pula em seu colo.

- Você não vem? – Pergunto olhando para gaara, sasuke é levado por sua mestra até seu novo quarto deixando eu e Gaara sozinhos no _hall_ de entrada daquela bela casa.

- Parece que vocês já podem nos entender com perfeição – Ele diz nesse momento ele faz uma coisa incrível que me surpreende por completo.

Ele se transforma novamente em humano e vem em minha direção sorrindo, aquele linho sorriso _sexy _que poucas vezes posso presenciar. "O que vo..." ele me pega novamente de surpresa ao dar um leve selinho em meus lábios antes de virar gato novamente. Fico atônica, praticamente parada sem mover um músculo, eu pretendia ficar assim durante mais um tempinho, mas ouso o miado chato de gaara me invadir os ouvidos.

- Ta bom, nem vou perguntar o porquê do selinho. Vem! – Digo erguendo ele pelas patas dianteiras e ajeitando-o em meus braços.

* * *

Mas o que foi isso?! Eu a beijei! _(Sa: não querido você arrancou um dente dela Ò.Ó, é obvio que você a beijou! Sasori: Que saco -.- Sa: Saso-kun! Não sabia que você tava aqui! #agarra e aperta# Sasori: #gota#)_. Uau! Foi uma sensação maravilhosa juntar meus lábios aos dela, mas foi uma ação que não pode se repetir, guardiões não podem ter relações com suas mestras por mais que isso seja tentador.

- Pra onde você ta me levando? – Pergunto olhando para a blusa dela.

- Vou levar você para o _**nosso**_ quarto – Ela responde sorridente.

- Nosso? – Pergunto novamente.

- Aham, só tem dois quartos nessa casa você vai dormir comigo e Sasuke com Hinata – Ela responde indiferente.

O legal! Além de conviver com ela ainda por cima temos que dormir juntos? Não que seja uma má idéia só que provavelmente vou ter que dormir como gato já que ela não vai querer dividir a cama com um garoto.

- E não vá se assanhando, você vai dormir como gato U.U – eu e minha boca grande -.- _(Sa: Bem feito, quem mandou ser atrevido n.n. Sasori: Coitado, nem pode aproveitar Eu: Saso-kun T.T, seu pervertido! Sasori: -.-" Isa : Sabe, eu acho que a Sarah ta de TPM 8D. Sasori : -.-")_

- E pode parando de fazer essa cara de bunda _(Sa: Meu pai fala isso xD)_, você deveria ficar feliz por eu deixar você dormir na mesma cama que eu.

Cara de bunda?! Nossa e eu cheguei a pensar que ela fosse apenas uma garota inocente com um trabalho ruim u.u, fazer o que? As aparências enganam. Agora acabamos de chegar a **nosso **quarto que por sinal é muito bonito, parece que ela já arrumou suas coisas deve ter feito isso enquanto eu dormia dentro do carro.

- Gaa-kun! Você ta todo sujo! Vou dar um banho em você! – BANHO?! Odeio banhos!

- O QUÊ?! Você ta é doida mulher, eu posso muito bem tomar banho sozinho U.U – digo saltando do colo dela para a cama e logo depois me transformando em humano novamente.

- Nyah O/O ! Tinha esquecido que você podia se transformar! Desculpa Gaa-kun T.T – ela diz super vermelha, ela fica linda assim.

- Só tem um pequeno problema – ela diz novamente.

- Hum, qual? – pergunto despreocupado.

- Bom... Só tem um banheiro nessa casa – ela responde um pouco envergonhada .

- E? – ainda não entendi a razão de toda essa vergonha.

- Sabe como vamos treinar muito, vai ser pura perda de tempo se cada um tomar banho separadamente então...

- Você quer tomar banho comigo? – pergunto a interrompendo.

- O QUÊ?! CLARO QUE NÃO, ACHO QUE SERIA MAIS PRATICO SE VOCÊ E O SASUKE TOMACEM BANHO JUNTOS! – ela praticamente berra em meus ouvidos, muito nervosa.

- É isso que você quer mestra? – pergunto sentando na cama e olhando para ela.

- S-s-sim – ela gagueja levemente.

- Então assim farei, mas você que vai falar com o sasuke sobre essa idéia – respondo indiferente, posso a sentir sorrindo mesmo não olhando para ela.

- Feito! – ela grita alegremente – Vou falar com os outros, você vem?

- Uhum – respondo seguindo ela.

- Você não vai virar gato? – ela pergunta surpresa.

- Não, é mais fácil tomar banho como humano – respondo abrindo a porta do quarto.

- Ah, ta bom n.n – ela diz me seguindo para fora do quarto.

- Hinata! Preciso falar com você! - ela grita descendo rapidamente as escadas, eu sigo atrás dela.

Eita! Quase capotei agora, meu equilíbrio não é muito bom então devo tomar cuidado quando for descer essas escadas que por acaso são ENORMES! Por sorte encontro hinata na sala, ela está sentada em uma poltrona com sasuke deitado no colo.

- Oi sa-chan n.n – diz Hinata alegremente acenando para mim com sua mão livre, a direita, pois a esquerda massageia a barriga macia de sasuke.

- Oi, eu queria falar com você sobre uma coisa. Suponho que você já notou que nessa casa enorme só existe um banheiro, né? – pergunto sentando ao lado de hinata em outra poltrona.

- Uhum – responde hinata.

- Então, pensei que para pouparmos tempo, energia e água poderíamos tomar banhos em dulpas. Tipo eu e você tomamos juntas e sasuke e gaara tomam juntos, o que você acha? – pergunto olhando para hinata.

- Que ótima idéia sa-chan! Vocês concordam meninos? – pergunta hinata olhando para sasuke.

- Sem problema – responde sasuke.

- Então acho melhor os garotos tomarem primeiro, afinal estão fedendo a ratos – aponto para o gaara do meu lado, que por acaso tinha as mãos e as pernas sujas de sangue graças ao seu "pequeno" encontro com os ratos.

- Ei! – exclama gaara aparentemente irritado.

- -... - sasuke se mantêm em silencio, ele se levanta do colo da hinata e pula para o chão.

Agora o sasuke está olhando para mim e gaara e uma coisa incrível acontece, ele se transforma que nem o gaara faz, e MEU DEUS que lindo que ele é! Sasuke é moreno, têm os olhos e os cabelos cor de ônix, seus cabelos são rebeldes atrás e na frente formam uma franja muito legal n.n. Ele está usando uma blusa azul escura de mangas curtas e um j_eans_ também azul escuro e estava descalço. Deixem me falar do Gaa-kun! Ele é ruivo e seu cabelo é bem curto, porém rebelde e seus olhos são verde-água. Está usando uma camiseta de rede e por cima usa uma jaqueta vermelho-sangue que está entre aberta, mostrando por debaixo da camiseta seu peito e abdômen bem definidos, está usando um jeans preto com rasgos nos joelhos.Também está descalço. Esqueci de dizer que aqui é muito frio, então estou usando uma blusa de mangas compridas rosa e um _short jeans_ preto com uma meia calça também preta, nos pés uso um Nike preto com rosa, Hinata está usando um vestido largo na cor perola com um cinto de elástico prata na cintura e por baixo do vestido ela usa uma calça de lycra preta e um salto preto.

- Bom meninos todos para o banheiro agora! – grito e eles obedecem indo para o andar de cima onde fica o banheiro.

_Continua..._

**Kawatari: Franguinho**

* * *


	6. Mais do q amigos

**Capitulo 6 - Mais do que amigos**

Os garotos seguem para o andar de cima, passando pelos quartos em que estão hospedados, o banheiro é a ultima porta do corredor e parece ser o maior cômodo da casa depois da cozinha e da sala de estar. A porta do banheiro é larga e branca com desenhos tribais azuis, a maçaneta é de vidro e parece um diamante. Eles entram no banheiro.

Logo de cara se vê uma ducha com portas de vidro temperado azul escuro, o chuveiro desce do teto (_Isa: Tem dois chuveiros ok? ;D)_, do lado da ducha, tem uma porta igual a da entrada, só um pouco menor. A pia é posta em cima de uma bancada de mármore, com portas brancas e puxadores de prata, um pouco acima da pia, preso á parede, está um espelho com as bordas azul-esmeralda com reflexos prateados, bem entalhados. O piso é quadriculado, branco e preto, o azulejo da parede é branco com detalhes em azul. Atrás da porta (_Isa: Algumas linhas a cima fala de uma porta dentro do banheiro, se não se lembram D. Deidei: Porque eu tenho quer ser o contra-regra dessa criatura dos infernoo, kami-sama, por quê? Isa: Por que você me ama n.n Deidei: Boa explicação u/u) _tem uma banheira de hidromassagem e também uma sauna.

A hidromassagem que tem na sala anexa é grande e quadrada com as pontas arredondadas, por fora é completamente branca e limpa. As torneiras todas do ouro reluzente. Por dentro a banheira é meio rosada dando um aspecto calmante e feminino... Totalmente relaxante.

As paredes são de azulejos tão brancos como paredes de hospital _(Isa: Comparação horrível T.T Deidei: Cala a Boca e continua essa descrição de banheiro logo u.u" Isa : Seu grosso, sua mãe não te ensinou modos não?! Sa: Nyah! Parem de brigar ¬¬)_Os pisos são de cor rosa claríssimo e mesclas de cinza claro e cinza escuro. Na parede contraria a banheira tem um espelho imenso que cobre boa parte daquela parede... Mais ao lado _(Isa: Gentee o espelho não dá visão direta pra banheira ok)_ tem uma pequena estante com algumas toalhas e roupas de banho.

_**(Sa: Bom, gente agora essa parte é um pouco pervertida então quem não gostar muito desse tipo de coisa eu peço para pular essa parte, mas pulando você também perderá uma conversa importante entre os meninos, mas a escolha é sua)** _

Os garotos ficam maravilhados com o luxo do banheiro que com certeza deve ser a parte mais cara de toda a casa. Sasuke com seu jeito sério de sempre é o primeiro a se dirigir a ducha e as liga logo em seguida começa a se despir _(Sa: Que visão do céu #babando# Isa: Nem me fale, eu já disse que quero um Sasuke gatinho?)_ seu abdômen é muito bem definido e combina perfeitamente com sua estatura corporal, as pernas fortes e bem torneadas dão um ar mais masculino a ele, _(Sa: Chegamos à parte boa xD)_ Sasuke tem o pênis de tamanho consideravelmente grande.

Agora é a vez de Gaara, este segue para as duchas onde Sasuke está se lavando, ele se despe assim como Sasuke. Gaara é um pouco mais sarado que sasuke seu abdômen também é bem trabalhado só que seu "peitoral" é mais formado do que o de sasuke ele também tem as coxas grossas e as pernas torneadas, e é claro digamos que ele tenha sua "masculinidade" do mesmo tamanho que a de sasuke_(Sa: Que paraíso, to até ficando tonta x.x #babando# Isa: Só você amiga? #Hemorragia Nasal# )_.

Nesse momento os dois estão de baixo das duchas apenas refrescando o corpo, sasuke sai primeiro e vai até a sala anexada para logo em seguida ligar a banheira

- Cara, essa sala parece de mulher ¬¬ - grita para que Gaara possa ouvir _(Sa: Alguma coisa contra Ò.Ó9?)_

_- _Cala a boca baka! Você já ligou a hidro? – pergunta Gaara da outra sala, ainda nas duchas.

- Já liguei kawatari! Ta quase cheia – berra novamente para gaara.

- To chegando! – avisa gaara abrindo a porta da sala, com uma toalha amarrada na cintura ele passa por sasuke e se senta na beirada de fora da banheira.

-É você ta certo, essa sala é de mulher U.U – diz gaara olhando atentamente para a sala_(Sa: Nyah! A sala é linda tah ¬¬)_.

- Ahhh, até que a água ta boa – diz Sasuke entrando na banheira.

- É verdade – diz gaara também se sentando dentro da banheira, na ponta oposta a onde sasuke está.

- Você acha que o treinamento aqui vai ser muito difícil? – pergunta gaara com seu ar serio de sempre.

- Por quê? O franguinho ta com medinho é? – diz sasuke tirando sarro de gaara que agora olha para ele irritado.

- Chato – responde gaara.

- Chato é você ¬¬ – responde sasuke.

- Acho que vai ser uma experiência completamente nova para elas – diz sasuke com a voz parecida com de uma criança _(Sa: Que milagre n.n Saso: Você gosta de tirar uma com a cara dele não é? Sa: É que eu amo muito ele saso-kun n.n Saso: O.O, Ò.Ó vou pegar ele! Sa: Calma saso-kun, eu amo você mais ainda #da um selinho# Saso: Humpf, que bom U.U)_

- Só espero que traga resultados bons u.ú – dessa vez quem fala é Gaara.

- Todos esperamos. – Disse Sasuke fechando os olhos e relaxando.

* * *

As meninas limpavam a cozinha que estava um pouco suja (_Isa: Lê-se: Imunda Deidei: Se você vem pra a fic pra falar merda...Pq você não fica quieta? Isa: Não seja grosso comigo Deidara...Eu to na TPM Ò.Ó9 E posso muito bem matar você )_esperando os meninos terminarem o banho pra elas mesmas irem tomar os seus. Mas Hinata tinha uma curiosidade...

- Sa-chan... -Chamou Hinata num sussurro quase sofrido

- Sim Hina-chan? - Respondeu Sakura ainda limpando a mesa de mogno bem detalhada.

- Os meninos... Eles...- Hinata começa a ficar muito vermelha.

- Hina-chan?! Você ta bem? – Pergunta sakura preocupada com a vermelhidão repentina da amiga.

- Sim... Eu apenas tava pensando em como seriam os meninos sem _Roupa _– Hinata sussurrou tão baixo a ultima palavra que sakura não conseguiu escutar, e obrigando a mesma a chegar então mais perto do rosto de Hinata.

- O que Hinata? Eu não ouvi, fala mais alto! – Pede Sakura olhando pra baixo com o ouvido quase colado com o rosto da jovem Hyuuga.

- Eu tava pensando em como seria os meninos sem _Roupa – _Hinata sussurrou de novo a ultima palavra.

- _Eu também tava imaginando isso – _E solta uma risadinha leve e harmoniosa. Risadas e mais risadas da parte das meninas (_Isa: Viuu Deidara... Eu não sou a única pervertida aqui! Deidara: Pode não ser a única, mas é a pior Isa: Seu sem coração TT.TT Sa: Isso naum é verdade \O/). _Estranho, os garotos ainda estavam no banho o que tanto fazem lá?

* * *

Sasuke está de pé fora da banheira, com uma toalha envolta da cintura, mexendo no botão que liga a sauna do lugar. Ele segue e se senta em um banco que havia ali perto, logo depois dele sai Gaara indo até a pequena estante e puxando uma toalha para cobrir seus lindos atributos (_Isa: Meooooo, Lindos mesmo. Deidei: Ridículo, o meu é maior do que o dele ¬¬ Sa: O do MEU saso-kun é maior xD Saso: #posse de Nice Guy#Isa: Duvido o/ Meu artista é o ser mais perfeito do mundo Deidara: #Mostra as 3 línguas# Sa: Grandes coisa ¬¬ O saso-kun é muito mais eficiente nessas horas xD Saso: Isso ae O/). _Já sentados nos bancos da sauna, os dois começam a sentir seus corpos suarem.

Sasuke olha seriamente para gaara, que olha seriamente para o nada. Sasuke abre a boca uma vez e fecha, como se remoesse falar alguma coisa. O silencio lá dentro é quase mortal. Sasuke novamente abre a boca, com Gaara observando todos os seus movimentos, novamente fecha a boca.

- Caramba! Você vai falar ou não vai? – berra Gaara.

- Sabe, eu estou realmente preocupado com esse treinamento – sasuke realmente demonstra grandes traços de preocupação. Olha diretamente pra gaara que não sustenta o olhar e vira o rosto novamente para o nada.

- O que tem de errado com você? Você ta muito quieto! – diz sasuke olhando irritado para gaara.

- Eu tava pensando... – diz gaara ficando levemente corado.

- Pensando no que frango? – Sasuke pergunta friamente.

- Em como... Seriam... As meninas... Nuas O/O – responde sem graça.

Sasuke olha para gaara espantado. Como ele simplesmente pode pensar nelas assim?Está bem que ele também imagina todas sem roupas sentadas numa posição sexy numa cama, principalmente a Hinata. Gaara fecha os olhos lentamente e a imagem da Sakura vestida de neko aparece em sua mente...

- Gaara! Gaaraa! Gaaraaaaa! – sasuke grita quase estourando os tímpanos de gaara.

- O que é, baka? – gaara pergunta irritado por ter sido interrompido nos seus devaneios sexuais.

- É melhor nos sairmos, se não as meninas viram até aqui e nos puxarem pelas orelhas - Sasuke reclama saindo da sauna que já tinha sido desligada.

- Humpf – gaara dá um suspiro irritado enquanto se levanta do banho onde estava sentado.

Os meninos foram até a sala das duchas, Sasuke se precaveu e vestiu um hobby. Logo, saíram do banheiro e foram para seus respectivos quartos. Sasuke entrou olhando pra baixo, sem perceber certa presença La dentro. Apenas se ouviu um gritinho assustado, para logo abrir os olhos e ver uma espantada Hinata muito vermelha, olhou-a de cima abaixo, em uma de suas mãos roupas intimas. Agora quem ficara vermelho fora ele (_Isa: Como eu fui formal agora 8D Deidei: Eu mereço mesmo você criatura? Isa: Não... Deidei: (/.¬ Isa: Mas eu não me importo (/.n Deidei: (/.ú # sendo agarrado e mordiscado# Saso: Arranjem um quarto Sa: Oba! Vou ficar sozinha com você saso-kun FD Saso: O/O Sa:#sendo arrastada por sasori# )._

Observando melhor, a Hinata é muito bonita só de top e com um curto_ short jeans_ escuro, provavelmente é mais bonita ainda sem essa minúscula roupa. Hinata parece assustada, apesar de não parar de olhar para o peito bem definido de Sasuke, os músculos trabalhos e esculpidos por Deuses que estavam molhados. As gotas correm pelo tórax desnudo que traziam a Hinata dezenas de imagens não próprias para uma moça como ela, se sentia extasiada e excitada. Sasuke olha para a barriga lisa e o umbigo perfeito, as pernas bem torneadas de Hinata a deixam mais _sexy, _os lábios avermelhados e meio inchados o convidam para tomá-los, os olhos brilham de encanto e medo.Sasuke já não se segura, anda devagar até Hinata.Para em sua frente.

- Sasu-Sasuke-kun...Ehh, desculpa, e-eu-eu estava buscando as minhas roupas pro banho e ... – Silencio, o atrito entre os lábios era extasiante, as línguas dançavam e lutavam por um espaço dentro das bocas desesperadas (_Isa: Estou me surpreendendo comigo mesma (/.O Deidei: Eu também (/.O Você se superou Isa: Obrigada, eu sei que sou boa (/.n Sa: Boa e perva xD)_

Sasuke empurra Hinata levemente para a cama sem desgrudar os lábios dos dela, Hinata se agarra a Sasuke como se ele fosse fugir, Hinata se sentia feliz. Não sabia porque, mas sentir Sasuke passando as mãos pelo seu corpo é incrivelmente prazeroso. Ele sente choques térmicos. Mas sente que alguma coisa iria dar errada.

- Aiiiiii!!

- Hinata, você está bem? Desculpe

- Estou bem sim, Sasuke-kun - Hinata dá um selinho carinhoso em Sasuke, esse simplesmente tira a própria toalha que já estava a ponto de cair. Os músculos de Hinata se tencionaram e o medo aflorou de seus olhos, Sasuke vendo isso acariciou os cabelos de Hinata.

- Calma, esta bem? Não farei nada que você não queira.

- Sasu-Sasuke-kun, isso é o que eu mais quero.

Sasuke sorri carinhoso para Hinata, passa o Top por cima da cabeça e desabotoa o botão do _short_ e o abaixa, e mostrando a calcinha de renda rosa claro, a retirando logo depois. Sasuke a estimula, seu botão rosa (_Isa: Bom, vocês entendem não é? Deidei: Acho que eles tem uma idéia Isadora (/.u Isa: Nossa você ta me tratando muito melhor Deidei: Lógico né, se eu te tratar mal e você não tiver mais idéia a Sarah me mata Isa: Medroso insensível T.T)_ está molhado, Sasuke se posiciona na entrada entre as pernas de Hinata e a penetra devagar, mesmo assim Hinata solta um gemido de dor, logo depois o prazer começa a aparecer e os gemidos ficam mais altos, os corpos suam e se encaixam perfeitamente. Finalmente chegam ao clímax juntos, Sasuke cai cansado em cima de Hinata. Depois se joga do lado dela no chão, e a puxa pra um abraço, Hinata se aninha nos braços quentes e convidativos do homem que a fez mulher. Esse a olha com carinho e faz cafuné nos cabelos sedosos, a fazendo dormir rapidamente.

- Hina-chan...Eu amo você – Sasuke sussurra no ouvido da adormecida nos seus braços.

_Continua..._


	7. Um duro treinamento

**Isa: Yo minna-san! Olha só, vocês devem ter percebido que a gente quase não põe mensagens toscas antes do capitulo. But... A gente não achou de jeito maneira **

_AR _**em Japonês, e queríamos saber se vocês, gentis leitoras ou leitores tem essa informação que precisamos. Se tiverem, podem, por favor, avisar-nos, pode ser por e-mail ou review.**

**Muito Grata**

_**Isadora. **_

**Deidara: Cruzes parece carta de demissão (/.o**

**Isa: Fica quieto Deidara, não fala besteira (/.ó**

**Sa: É isso ai! A gente ainda tem muita história pra contar sem falar que se a gente parar de escrever do nada vão tacar fogo na gente ù.ú**

**Saso: Deixa só tentarem Ò.Ó9 #segurando mangueira de água#**

**Sa: Hehe gota Bom, mas é sério gente é muito importante que consigamos essa informação, pois como boas fictwers e como pessoas com dignidade não queremos passar informações erradas.**

* * *

Capitulo 7 – Um duro treinamento

Sasuke e Hinata dormem calmamente deitados no tapete felpudo do quarto em que estão hospedados, Sasuke está sonhando com situações sexuais que envolvem Hinata. De repente a porta do quarto se abre revelando um rapaz com cara de pervertido, Gaara olha a cena com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- _O baka mandou bem_ _FD_ – pensa gaara.

Gaara bate levemente no ombro de Sasuke ouve o mesmo soltar um resmungo antes de abrir os lindos olhos negros _(**Sa: Bota lindos nisso FD Saso: Os meus são mais bonitos ¬¬ Sa: Eu sei disso xD #agarra# Saso: O/O Isa: Ainda prefiro os olhos do Deidei (/.n Deidei: Claro porque eu sou lindo (/.u)**_, para logo em seguida quase soltar uma berro. Teria feito isso se Gaara não tivesse tampado sua boca com uma das mãos, ele faz sinal para Sasuke olhar para o lado, fazendo isso se depara com uma linda Hinata nua dormindo em seus braços. Ele fica vermelho , se separa com muito cuidado de sua amada a pega no colo e a coloca na cama cobrindo seu corpo nu com um fino lençol prata.

- _O que você está fazendo aqui?! _– ele pergunta irritado.

- Vim_ chamar você pra comer alguma coisa seu baka!_ – responde Gaara dando um tapa na testa de Sasuke -_ Vamos sair antes que Hinata acorde – _Diz Gaara, já saindo do quarto_._

- _Ta bom!_ – responde Sasuke, botando rapidamente uma roupa qualquer.

Eles descem as escadas em direção a cozinha. Sasuke está vestindo com uma blusa de botão branca que está com os últimos três botões abertos, uma gravata preta com o nó largo, uma calça também preta só que está é lisa e nos pés um Nike preto com _prata** (Sa: Gente o Sasuke ta usando tipo um uniforme de colégio tah? Saso: Eles perceberam ¬¬ Sa: Vem cá, te conheço?! Saso: O.O).**_

Gaara usa uma blusa de manga comprida, a blusa é Vinho e bem larga nos braços da metade pra baixo a cor passa a ser preta, as duas cores são ligadas por uma costura preta, dando a impressão de que ele está usando a blusa do avesso, usa um simples_ jeans_ rasgado e nos pés um _all star_ preto _(Isa: Que gótico (/.O Sa: Lindo!! Saso: ¬¬ Sa: Ciumento xD). _

* * *

Sakura entra na casa de banho_ **(Sa: Lê-se: Banheiro),**_ logo observa bem o local. Tudo tão rico e luxuoso. Não demora muito para logo tirar a blusa e o short jeans, depois indo direto pra banheira de hidromassagem.

* * *

Os meninos fazem pizza na cozinha agora branquíssima, Gaara está na frente do forno e Sasuke está encostado na bancada de mármore. Sasuke olha a parede branca com um olhar apaixonado e não para de suspirar. Já Gaara bufa. Por quê? Porque Sasuke havia "pegado" alguém antes dele, era quase impossível. Exatamente...QUASE!!

- Então Sasuke, como foi com a Hinata? – Pergunta Gaara curioso e ainda um pouco irritado.

- Simplesmente, perfeito. Foi tudo tão estranho e repentino, mas maravilhoso. Ela é tão linda, tão perfeita, tão delicada, tão sutil, tão leve, tão... _**(Sa: Ixi! Sasuke tah delirando!).**_

- Chega Sasuke, já entendi, sim? – Diz Gaara irritado, tirando a pizza do forno e colocando a mesma em cima da mesa.

- Que foi Gaara? Inveja? Ciúmes? Raiva? Frustração?...

- Cala boca, seu merda – Gaara diz nervoso.

- Porque você ta assim então criatura? – Sasuke pergunta distraído ainda olhando pra parede com cara de idiota _(Sa: xD)._

- Eu to frustrado, porque VOCÊ "pegou" alguém antes de mim - Gaara suspira derrotado.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH – Sasuke quase se afoga de tanto rir pela primeira vez na vida.

- Que foi?! – pergunta Gaara irritado.

- Se você ta com ciúmes significa que também quer "pegar" alguém, ou seja, quer "pegar" a sa-chan – responde Sasuke fazendo cara de pensador.

- E-e-eu, na-na-não quero pegar ela! – responde corado e emburrado.

- Eu...- Sasuke aponta para ele mesmo, deixando o dedo indicador sobre o peito másculo - Sei que você ama de paixão a Sa-chan.

- Sasuke, não fale o que você não sabe ¬¬ - Gaara bufa irritado e se transforma em gato rapidamente.

- Vai me arranhar, Gaara? Que medoooo!! – Diz Sasuke ironicamente.

- Calado baka – Gaara olha fixamente para o portal de madeira.

Do portal passa uma Hinata vestindo apenas uma blusa do Sasuke **(**_**Isa: Preta 8D Deidei:Olha só...Você ficou dois meses inteiros sem escrever nada, sendo assim cala essa boca Isa: O que aconteceu com a educação quando eu fiz o Hentai? (/.u Deidei: Você tiro umas férias dessa fic.Isa: Você me ocupou tempo demais, sendo assim não coloque a culpa em mim.)** _esfregando os olhos com sono. Os dois olham sem entender, quando Sasuke finalmente olha para Gaara para ver sua reação, não viu algo legal** (_Isa: Hemorragia Nasal n.nb Deidei: Cala a boca porra Ò.\)9 Isa: Não fala assim comigo, chato)_**corre até Hinata e passa o braço pelos ombros, da mesma e sai puxando ela delicadamente olhando ameaçadoramente para Gaara.

- Hinata, não deveria ter aparecido assim ali. E até porque como soube que nos estávamos na cozinha?

- Ouvi o Gaara – san gritando algo como "Não quero pegar ela" – Olhando confusa para Sasuke, que olha pra ela assustado.

- Era brincadeira nossa!! Hehehehe – Sasuke passa a mão pela nuca, está suando frio. Hinata é inocente demais para entender o que eles falavam. Ou era o que ele pensava - Bom Hinata é melhor você ir tomar um banho, sim.

- Ahh sim Sasu-kun. Daqui a pouco começaremos o treinamento - Hinata sobe as escadas correndo e quando some na curva no corredor Sasuke solta o ar que estava prendendo. Nunca pensara que seria tão difícil mentir pra Hinata.

Hinata entra no banheiro e vê as roupas femininas de Sakura perfeitamente dobradas em cima de um banco de madeira muito bem adornado. Tira à blusa de Sasuke, o cheiro de amora ainda estava impregnado em seu corpo. Ainda sente os lábios inchados pelo contato urgente com Sasuke. Aquela sensação não sai. Era melhor tomar um banho quente e se acalmar, poderia fazer mais loucuras à noite enquanto todos dormem **_(Sa: Safadinha FD)_.**

Abre a porta e vê Sakura na banheira de hidromassagem, se desenrola da toalha e entra na banheira sendo acompanhada pelo olhar curioso da mesma.

- Hinata, onde você esteve? Te procurei por todo lugar – Fala Sakura olhando preocupada para a Hinata.

- Estou bem como pode ver Sa-chan – Hinata da um lindo sorriso para a amiga.

- Onde esteve então, criatura? Estava preocupada – Diz Sakura com uma falsa irritação.

- Eu estava com o Sasu-kun no quarto – Rapidamente escorrega pela parede da banheira.

_- _E o que tem de... O QUÊÊ?! Você ta querendo dizer que vocês. . . – Sakura que começava a jogar um pouco da água quente da banheira em seus braços, olha horrorizada para Hinata, que esta vermelha e com um sorriso apaixonado.

- Nós... Bom você sabe né! – Hinata afunda completamente na água, voltando logo depois com os cabelos molhados e escorridos caindo sobre os olhos.

- Mas é claro que eu sei... Mas não vem ao caso, enfim como foi?? – Sakura chega perto de Hinata se ajoelhando no chão da banheira, entre as pernas entreabertas de Hinata.

- Nossa Sa-Chan, ele foi tão carinhoso. Nunca pensei que uma pessoa fria como Sasuke poderia ser tão gentil daquele jeito - Hinata encosta a cabeça na beirada da banheira, logo depois olhando para Sakura com o rosto vermelho e o olhar perdido.

- Ai que romântico! – Sakura suspira voltando a se sentar e jogar água nos braços.

- Sim, muito. O que me intriga é que ouvi uma conversa estranha. Acho que agradaria, e desagradaria você – Diz Hinata passando o dedo nos fios lisos e molhados.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Diz sakura olhando intrigada para hinata.

- Bom... Eu ouvi de longe o gaara berrando algo como "Não quero pegar ela!" – hinata responde indiferente passando shampoo em seus cabelos.

Sakura parece assustada, porém um pouco triste.

- "Pensei que ele gostasse de mim" – ela pensa fechando os olhos e afundando completamente na banheira – "É melhor assim! Ele não serve para nós!" - Dessa vez quem fala é Inner, aparentemente brava.

- Sakura? – hinata chama por sakura mesmo sabendo que a amiga não pode ouvi-la debaixo da água – Sakura! – Hinata começa a ficar preocupada, já faz um tempo que sakura está debaixo da água.

Sakura parece estar em transe, não se mexe e não respira _**(Sa: Não! Ela vai respirar debaixo da água ¬¬).**_ Ela e Inner estão conversando e no momento Inner briga com sakura, deixando a mesma desacordada do mundo real.

- Já estou indo! – grita hinata pensando que sakura pode ter batido a cabeça e desmaiado.

Hinata mergulha dentro da banheira, e consegue ver sakura **_(Sa: Gente a banheira é tipo do tamanho de uma fonte, ou seja, grande e funda)_** deitada no fundo como se estivesse dormindo. Ela se aproxima e abraça sakura pela cintura, porém na hora de voltar à superfície, hinata não consegue erguer o corpo de sakura, ela parece pesar mais que cimento.

- "O que devo fazer agora?!" – se pergunta hinata, ela acaba por soltar sakura e voltar para a superfície pois fica sem ar – Vou pedir ajuda para os meninos!

Hinata se cobre com um roupão e sai correndo do banheiro, ela corre até a cozinha onde espera encontrar os meninos.

Na cozinha gaara e sasuke conversam como dois amigos e comem pizza ao mesmo tempo, de repente os dois se assustam ao verem hinata de roupão encharcada parada na porta da cozinha.

- Hinata! O que você está fazendo aqui? – pergunta sasuke se levantando da cadeira e indo em direção a hinata.

- A sakura... Ela está... Desmaiada dentro da banheira! Não consigo tirá-la de lá, seu corpo parece pedra! – ela diz desesperada correndo novamente para o banheiro, sendo seguida por gaara e sasuke que correm sem saber em que acreditar.

Eles chegam ao banheiro e hinata os conduz até a banheira, que parece agora estar fria. A água não se move e o que antes era uma banheira quente agora se transformou em um poço de água fria. A água está quase congelando.

- Mas o que?! – exclama sasuke tocando a água de leve – Está congelando, Sakura está ai? – pergunta olhando para hinata.

- Sim – ela responde abraçando sasuke.

- Droga! – grita gaara tirando a blusa e logo em seguida pulando dentro da banheira fria.

- "Cacete! Que água fria!" – Pensa gaara enquanto nada tentando avistar sakura.

Ele a encontra na mesma posição em que estava quando hinata a viu **_(Sa: Gente ela tah nua ok? Saso: Acho que eles sabem disso ¬¬ Sa: Chato xP)_**, deitada no fundo como se dormisse. Gaara envolve a cintura de sakura com seus braços e tanta puxar ela para cima, mas como hinata disse seu corpo parece pedra. Ele resolve que é hora de usar seu principal poder, controle de areia. Ele comanda a areia que há debaixo da banheira e faz com que ela empurre ele e sakura para a superfície.

- Onde eles estão?! Ai meu deus! Sasu-kun! E agora?! – hinata grita desesperada, enquanto sasuke a abraça tentando acalmá-la.

- Tudo vai ficar bem – diz sasuke apertando o corpo frágil de hinata contra o seu.

De repente uma grande onde de água fria cai sobre hinata e sasuke, molhando os dois por completo.

- Caralho que frio! – grita sasuke irritado, praticamente colando em hinata que agora treme.

- Você não sabe como ta lá dentro! – diz gaara rindo enquanto segura sakura nos braços, ela já acordou e agora olha para hinata confusa.

- Ei !! O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?? – diz sakura apontando para sasuke e gaara – Eu tava tomando banho e... Espera... Tomando banho... Eu to... NUA!! – ela berra assustando gaara e fazendo o mesmo soltá-la no chão.

- Mestra! Espera eu tampo você! – diz gaara pegando a blusa que ele havia tirado e colocando em sakura – Vai Gaysuke, olha pra hinata! – diz gaara encarando sasuke bravo.

- Gaysuke o cacete Ò.Ó irritado Eu vou te pegar seu... #hinata tampa a boca de sasuke# Hum, hum!! – sasuke tenta falar enquanto é puxado pra fora do banheiro por hinata.

- Você está bem mestra? – pergunta gaara olhando preocupado para sakura.

- Estou,masoqueaconteceu? Porquevocêeosasukeestavamaqui? Eporqueeutavanoseucolo? – pergunta rapidamente embaralhando todas as palavras.

- Hããã... Que? – pergunta gaara confuso – Fala mais devagar – diz falando bem devagar.

- O que aconteceu? – pergunta sakura ajeitando a blusa de gaara em seu corpo.

-... – gaara agora baba olhando sakura tentando ajeitar a blusa no corpo, mas não conseguindo já que a blusa está colada nela por a mesma estar molhada.

- Gaara? – pergunta sakura cutucando o nariz de gaara.

- Bom, eu e sasuke estávamos comendo pizza na cozinha quando a hinata aparece do nada pingando água na nossa frente e diz que você está desmaiada na banheira e que ela não consegue tirar você de dentro dela por que seu corpo parece de pedra – ele diz sentando na beirada da banheira.

- Ela tava nua?! – pergunta sakura olhando espantada para gaara.

- Não ela tava de roupão – diz gaara olhando sakura sentar ao seu lado – Quando chegamos aqui à água estava congelando e você estava no fundo da banheira "dormindo", então eu pulei na água e tirei você de lá – termina gaara agora abraçando a cintura de sakura com um dos braços.

- Estranho, não me lembro de ter desmaiado. Só lembro de estar conversando com hinata e ela ter dito que você não queria... – sakura para de falar, se levanta e segue em direção a porta.

- Onde você vai? – pergunta gaara seguindo sakura.

- Vou me vestir, nosso treinamento começa daqui a alguns minutos – diz sakura por fim seguindo até seu quarto – Acho melhor você esperar eu terminar de me arrumar antes de entrar no quarto, isso é uma ordem – ela diz saindo do banheiro e deixando um gaara perplexo para trás.

- Mas o que aconteceu agora? – se pergunta gaara seguindo para a cozinha.

Sakura entra no quarto e começa a se trocar, pelo seu rosto escorrem lágrimas e na sua mente se repetem às cenas de sua conversa com hinata e logo depois sua briga com Inner. Sakura encontra sua antiga roupa de treinamento bem no fundo de sua mala, não lembrava de ter colocado ali, mas agora não importa. Lutar um pouco vai ser útil, tanto para ela quanto para Inner que parecer querer destruir o mundo.

- Eu e meus sentimentos inúteis, pensei que os tivesse esquecido "Não se preocupe sakura, logo logo você vai esquecer tudo isso." Mas eu quero mesmo esquecer?

Sakura é tirada de seus devaneios quando hinata entra no quarto já vestida com sua roupa de treino, no seu maior estilo Alice no País das Maravilhas. Ela usa uma blusa branca de uma manga só, sendo essa estufada, apertando no cotovelo, por de baixo de um corpete preto com fios vermelhos o amarrando na frente, ligando a blusa existem grossos fios que interligam a parte de cima com a saia rodada e preta também, a mesma tem algumas anáguas a deixando volumosa, a saia tem uma rosa grande que ocupa toda lateral da coxa direita. A saia fica mais ou menos dois palmos acima do joelho. Hinata deixou o cabelo solto, mas com um pequeno laço vermelho – sangue prendendo uma única mecha. Nos pés usava um sapato de boneca brilhante.

- Você não me parece bem sakura, o que está acontecendo? – pergunta hinata sentando na cama e olhando sakura se trocar.

- Não é nada hinata, isso é entre mim e a Inner – responde sakura colocando sua blusa sem mangas de rede preta.

- Quem é Inner sakura? – pergunta hinata confusa.

- Inner hinata, é o meu "eu" interior. Ela é meu duplo, a pessoa que toma decisões junto comigo, e é normalmente ela que comete os assassinatos – responde sakura indiferente encaixando nos diversos ganchos da blusa suas kunais e shurikens.

- Sakura, eu não entendi – responde hinata levantando da cama e se aproximando de sakura.

- "Fique longe" – uma voz assustadora diz, sakura se vira para hinata e a olha no fundo dos olhos da mesma, porém seus olhos antes esmeraldas agora se tornaram azuis como o céu, e seus cabelos antes rosas, agora são pretos como a noite – "Eu sou Inner e sakura é minha metade. Sem ela eu não vivo e sem mim ela também morre. Nascemos juntas e morremos juntas, ela precisa de mim mais do que precisa do guardião. Se ele atrapalhar no nosso relacionamento preparasse para juntar pedaços de gato espalhados pela casa" – a voz para, e os olhos e os cabelos de sakura voltam ao normal – Sinto muito Hinata, as vezes ela escapa – diz sakura colocando seu _short de lycra _preto.

-... – hinata olha para sakura espantada, está paralisada de medo, não consegue mexer seu corpo. O olhar do ser que falava com ela parecia penetrar em seu corpo como bisturis afiados, e a voz parecia vir do além. Ela deixa seu corpo cair na cama e desiste de tentar entender o que aconteceu, sakura está bem e é isso que importa.

- Estou pronta, vamos – sakura diz agora completamente vestida. Sua roupa parece de espiã, uma blusa de rede carrega várias kunais e shurikens, o short preto também equipado com um cinto com os encaixes próprios para kunais. Ela usa uma bota preta de um tecido brilhante (**_Sa: Tipo como se a bota estivesse lustrada)_** e nela mais algumas shurikens encaixadas, nas mãos usa uma luva preta que deixa metade dos dedos para fora **_(Sa: tipo luva de lutador),_** seu cabelo está preso em um coque com palitos, que na verdade são agulhas de prata.

- UAU! – exclama hinata olhando a incrível quantidade de kunais e shurikens que sakura carrega no corpo, nunca pensou que a garota alegre e com espírito protetor pudesse ter uma alma de assassina tão evidente.

- Hinata, você vai mesmo usar uma roupa dessas pra lutar? Não que eu achei feia, pelo contrario achei bonita demais para se lutar - Sakura diz olhando para a roupa de Hinata, parecia tão inocente, e tão sensual. Escondia segredos por debaixo dos poucos laços e babados do vestido quase Gótico.

- Claro que vou usa – lá Sakura-chan. Ela é resistente, não corta com um contato rápido de uma lamina, só se pegarem um pedaço e cortá-lo com força, ainda assim seria difícil - Hinata se levanta rapidamente e balança a barra do vestido com uma das mãos.

- Então está bem, mas Hinata o que é isso? – Sakura aponta para um ponto brilhante que estava no corpete de Hinata.

- Ah isso? – Hinata tira do corpete uma pistola de prata, toda estilizada.

-Nossa Hinata, não sabia que você mexia com uma coisa dessas. – Sakura olha pra pistola automática impressionada.

-Bom...Kurenai-sensei me ensinou a mexer com elas. Tenho diversas, todas presentes de Kurenai-sensei – Hinata olha perdidamente para a pistola e a acaricia **(_Deidara: MelDels, e eu pensando que essa guria não tocaria nunca em qualquer tipo de arma (/.O Isa: Produto de uma mente fértil e diabólica como a minha tinha que saber matar! (/.e Deidara: Você é louca (/.õ Sa: Nós somos apenas criativas xD )._**

_- _É melhor nos irmos chamar os meninos – Sakura diz se dirigindo a porta, para logo depois abri-la e sair para o corredor.

_-_ Só uma coisa sa-chan – diz hinata andando ao lado de sakura.

_-_ O que? – pergunta sakura, com um tom de quem não ta a fim de conversar.

_-_ Bom, tudo bem entre você e gaara-san? –hinata pergunta com um pouco de medo graças à voz assustadora de sakura.

_-_ Claro! Por que não? – responde sakura acelerando os passos até chegarem na cozinha.

Na cozinha gaara e sasuke estão fazendo absolutamente nada, gaara está perdido em pensamentos e sasuke está praticamente dormindo com a cabeça na mesa.

- Ei! – grita sakura batendo as mãos fortemente na mesa – Está na hora de treinar – diz olhando diretamente para gaara.

- Ai caramba! Não precisava ter feito isso! – berra sasuke irritado, que havia acordado drasticamente com a batida das mãos de sakura na mesa, fazendo o mesmo se assustar e cair da cadeira.

- Você está bem sasu-kun? – pergunta hinata ajudando sasuke a se levantar.

- Quem mandou você dormir? – pergunta sakura em um tom irônico.

- Mas o que?! – sasuke se levanta irritado e parte pra cima de sakura, sendo impedido por gaara que segura seu punho antes que o mesmo acerte sakura.

- "Não pedimos sua ajuda"– diz inner controlando o corpo de sakura, e fazendo com que a mesma sai da casa e vá a direção ao dojo.

- O que foi isso? – pergunta gaara, que agora olha para sasuke e hinata confuso com a mudança repentina de atitude de sakura.

- Andem! Não temos o dia todo! – grita sakura do lado de fora da casa, já não mais possuída.

- Vamos – diz hinata puxando sasuke e gaara pelos pulsos – Não se preocupem, ela está bem – diz encerrando o assunto.

- Você ta muito linda com essa roupa Hinata! – Diz Sasuke encarando Hinata a caminho do Dojo, passa o braço pelos ombros pequeninos de Hinata, obrigando-a a soltar o pulso de Gaara.

- Ah, você acha? – Hinata olha pro chão com um pequeno sorriso desenhado perfeitamente nos lábios avermelhados, estava envergonhada e ruborizada. O que deixara Sasuke feliz como nunca, sabia do efeito que tinha sobre ela e gostava disso, nada melhor do que fazer a sua amada se sentir lisonjeada.

- Bom, é aqui! – Diz Gaara parando bem em frente do Dojo junto com o casal de pombinhos que nem percebeu que já tinham chegado. Essa fala dele acordou os dois que logo olharam para o galpão onde treinariam.

- Sa-chan já deve estar aí dentro – Hinata afirmou balançando levemente a cabeça.

- Então, não percamos tempo aqui fora, vamos entrar – Diz Sasuke puxando Hinata junto consigo, deu tapas amigáveis no ombro de Gaara e saiu andando.

O dojo é realmente grande. No centro dele há um tatame que ocupa boa parte. Mais no fundo ha uma porta que leva a uma sala, onde guardariam suas coisas, como armas depois do treinamento, assim não teriam que trazê-las de casa todo dia. Um pouco mais ao lado dessa sala, ha uma mesa contendo diversas coisas, como as armas de Sakura, toalhas limpas, primeiros socorros. As paredes são metade de concreto, metade de madeira. Ha algumas manchas no teto e paredes. A frente da mesa tem uma parte de "academia de boxe". É lá que esta Sakura, espancando com toda força o saco de areia.

- Preciso vencer! Ser mais forte que os outros! Matar, matar, matar! – sakura resmunga consigo mesma enquanto bate fortemente no saco a sua frente. Sem prestar atenção nos recém chegados ela exagera na força e acaba por estourar o saco, espalhando areia por todo o chão do dojo – "Temos companhia" – Inner sussurra para que apenas sakura possa ouvir, fazendo isso sakura vira para o lado e avista hinata, sasuke e gaara olhando perplexos para ela – O que foi? Não posso mais treinar? – pergunta irritada saindo da área de boxe e indo para um pequeno canto onde é possível treinar o lançamento de kunais, shurikens entre outros.

- Ela está estranha – sussurra sasuke para gaara.

- Vou falar com ela – diz gaara indo em direção a sakura.

- Gaara-san tome cuidado, ela não está de bom humor – alerta hinata.

- Ta bom – gaara continua indo em direção a sakura.

- Vamos treinar hina-chan? – sasuke pergunta abraçando hinata.

- Claro sasu-kun #sorriso# - hinata responde abraçando sasuke de volta.

Os dois seguem para o tatame e começam a treinar golpes de luta juntos.

* * *

Gaara se aproxima de sakura, ele está usando uma blusa larga vermelha com um dragão preto pintado nas costas, uma calça jeans preta também larga, ele também usa um cinto preto parecido com o de sakura onde ele guarda muitas shurikens. Nas costas carrega duas espadas encaixadas em um tipo de suporte de prata, nos pés usa um tipo de calçado de boxe preto com a palavra Sabaku escrita no lado direito de cada pé em prata.

- Sakura? – gaara chama por sakura, mas está não parece nem um pouco a fim de conversar, ele se aproxima dela quando...

- Onde foi parar o "mestra", gaa-kun? – ela pergunta irônica, agora ela segura uma kunai com a lamina bem próxima ao pescoço de gaara – Com medo, gaa-kun? – ela pergunta sedutora aproximando seus lábios do pescoço de gaara.

-...- gaara não tem palavras, sua vontade é de agarrar sakura ali mesmo. Mas ele sabe que não pode fazer isso – O que há de errado com você, mestra? – ele pergunta segurando a mão de sakura que está com a kunai.

- Nada, eu sempre fui assim gaa-kun – ela responde soltando a kunai no chão – Desculpe, as coisas mudaram muito rapidamente ainda estou me acostumando com tudo isso – ela desabafa, na mente de sakura não é gaara quem está na sua frente, e sim Yue seu irmão – E a cada dia que passa parece que ela me controla mais.

- "Ela?" – gaara pensa – "Sakura não está falando comigo" – gaara entendeu que sakura não o vê ali, e sim outra pessoa que ela talvez ame – "Melhor deixá-la falar" – ele fica quieto apenas escutando o que sakura tem a dizer, porém é tarde demais, sakura já acordou de seu transe.

- O que você quer gaara? Não vê que estou ocupada? – ela se volta para o alvo que deve estar no mínimo a 100 metros de distancia e lança uma shuriken que acerta o alvo certeiramente – Vá treinar e me deixe em paz.

- Mas!

- É uma ordem! – sakura diz encerrando o assunto.

Sem escolha gaara obedece e vai treinar seu controle de areia em outra área do tatame, sakura resolve treinar seus golpes, por isso volta à área de boxe, mas agora treina seus chutes e socos em um boneco feito de espuma.

* * *

Sasuke e Hinata treinavam em sincronia perfeita. Havia os erros que eram aperfeiçoados logo depois, eram perfeitos para lutarem juntos. Sasuke combinava em tudo com Hinata, eram os dois, pessoas de poucas palavras. Hinata por sua timidez e Sasuke por ser frio. Os dois preferiam serem discretos e não chamar atenção. Em potencial eram ótimos lutadores e adoravam lutar com armas de fogo e espadas. Sasuke combinava até a roupa com a Hinata! Vestia uma calça preta com uma corrente prata que segurava o cabo de uma pistola escondida no bolso, uma blusa vermelha adornava os músculos trabalhados, há uma bainha de espada presa a sua cintura, a espada que é guardada nessa bainha esta em suas mãos. Calça um All Star vermelho **(_Isa: Minha nossa senhora! Um desses lá em casa(/. Deidara: Você já tem um melhor do que esse em casa (/.u)_**

- Sasu-kun, estamos indo bem não acha!? – Pergunta Hinata caindo sentada no tatame pelo cansaço.

_-_ Pois é, fazemos uma bela dupla. – Diz Sasuke se espreguiçando por causa dos músculos doloridos pelos movimentos bruscos do treino – Que tal um descanso agora?

_-_ Nem pensar Sasu-kun, vamos continuar treinando! – Diz Hinata decidida finalmente se levantando.

_-_ Tem certeza que quer continuar hina-chan? – pergunta sasuke fazendo cara de "bonzão" **_(Sa: xD)._**

_-_ Acho que a verdadeira pergunta é "Você quer continuar sasu-kun?" – pergunta hinata sedutoramente (**Sa: Gente! A hinata ta se revelando xD Saso: É mesmo o.O Isa: Nada mais normal comparado com a influencia que ela anda tendo! (/.u Deidara: Não lembro dela estar andando com você! (/.u Isa: (/.TT ).**

_-_ Mas é claro #sorriso# - sasuke volta a manusear a espada com precisão e hinata se defende milagrosamente com sua pistola, bloqueando os ataques da espada rapidamente.

_-_ Você é muito boa! Literalmente – diz sasuke, dando um tom malicioso a última palavra.

_-_ Sasu-kun! Seu safadinho! #risos# - hinata contra-ataca sasuke com chutes e socos ágeis, deixando sasuke um pouco atordoado, hinata é muito habilidosa por isso ela consegue desviar os golpes de espada com as mãos sem se cortar.

_-_ Nossa hina-chan! Você é rápida! – exclama sasuke entre suas rápidas desviadas dos golpes de hinata.

_-_ Você ainda não viu nada #sorriso malicioso#.

Gaara que antes treinava seus precisos golpes de areia agora treina com suas duas espadas, que na verdade são uma só. É chamada de Lamina Dupla, pois quando as duas laminas se unem formam uma única espada, porém com o corte mais preciso. Gaara prefere usá-las individualmente, dando assim chance para ele de ataque e proteção. Em sua mente apenas o pequeno diálogo que teve com sakura, ele está preocupado, mas não pode fazer nada se sua mestra não deseja compartilhar com ele seus problemas.

- Olha só! Não pensei que chegaria aqui e veria vocês treinando – Tsunade aparece sabe-se lá de onde, vestindo um tipo de kimono de lutador, sua calça é verde e sua blusa branca, seus lindos fios louros estão presos em dois rabos-de-cavalo baixos.

- Tsunade-sama, será que eu poderia falar com a senhora? – pergunta hinata puxando tsunade para um cantinho afastado de todos, principalmente de sakura.

- Diga minha querida – diz tsunade se sentando em um pequeno banco de madeira – É sobre sakura não é? – pergunta olhando seriamente para sakura, que ataca com violência o boneco de espuma.

- Sim, como você sabe? – pergunta hinata se sentando ao lado de tsunade, também olhando sakura lutar.

- Você conheceu a Inner, eu senti a presença dela mais forte do que nunca – responde tsunade voltando seu olhar agora para a jovem Hinata que tem uma expressão de surpresa espantada no rosto – Inner não é o que sakura acha que é, ela não faz parte de sakura e nem sequer é seu outro lado. Inner é um ser de outro mundo, acredito que ela seja um guardiã que busca vingança, porém seu corpo deve ter sido destruído por seu mestre quando percebeu seu plano de matá-lo. Mas seu espírito tomado pelo ódio acabou sobrevivendo e vagou durante anos a procura do hospede perfeito, por má sorte sakura foi a escolhida, abrigando Inner desde seus primeiros dias de vida. Inner a fez acreditar que ela era sua outra metade e que estava ali para ajudá-la, mas o plano de Inner é fazer o ódio de sakura crescer tanto até que chegue em um ponto possível para que ela a controle por completo. Hoje sakura sentiu raiva de algo, e nesse momento Inner se aproveitou de sua mente frágil para persuadi-la, mas sakura é forte e luta contra ela mesmo não percebendo. A única coisa que podemos fazer por enquanto é impedir que sakura odeie, fazendo isso a Inner não conseguirá controlá-la.

- Mas não tem um jeito de tirar Inner do corpo de sakura? – pergunta hinata imaginando o quanto sakura deve sofrer por ter um intruso em seu corpo.

- Tem sim, porém sakura não está preparada para usar esse método. Seu corpo seria destruído, principalmente por que para se utilizar esse método a pessoa deve sentir muito amor e paixão, o que sakura no momento não sente.

- Sakura está triste por que eu contei para ela que gaara-san não queria "pegá-la", acho que sa-chan gosta dele e por isso se sentiu triste. Mas por que o corpo dela ficou pesado e não consegui puxá-la para cima? – pergunta hinata já mais calma por causa da situação, de certo modo, ela entende a Inner, mas sua amiga sakura também sofreu muito e merece se sentir amada mais do que sentir-se odiada.

- Inner deveria estar falando com ela, certas vezes sakura perde o controle do corpo para inner, outras ela ouve inner como um pensamento e outras fica paralisada. Como se estivesse em outro mundo, onde ela só vê inner e nada mais existe ou importa – termina tsunade – Agora já está tarde hinata, vocês devem descansar, amanhã eu irei treinar vocês, por favor não comente o que eu lhe contei com os meninos, acho que eles não entenderam.

- Sim tsunade-sama. Farei isso – responde hinata se levantando e seguindo em direção a sasuke.

Hinata chama sasuke e diz para ele que está tarde e que eles devem descansar para o verdadeiro treinamento na manhã seguinte, sasuke concorda e segue com hinata para dentro da casa. Gaara é chamado por tsunade e também segue para dentro. Sakura já sabe que tem que entrar, porém decide ficar mais um pouco. Ela entra alguns minutos depois seguindo diretamente para o banheiro, ela fica lá um pouco e segue para seu quarto onde fica até as altas horas da noite.

* * *

Já é de madrugada, sasuke e hinata dormem juntos depois de uma pequena diversão, gaara está deitado, mas não consegue dormir. Ele levanta quando ouve uns barulhos vindo do quarto de sakura**_ (Sa: Gente ele ta dormindo na sala por que a sakura ta brava com ele e expulsou ele do quarto ù.ú)._**

- _Mas o que? _– resmunga gaara seguindo sakura que acabara de sair do quarto – _Aonde ela vai?_

Sakura está usando sua roupa de treino e agora segue para o dojo, ela tentou dormir, mas inner ficou falando com ela e dizendo que ela deveria treinar a noite por que está mais frio tornando o treino mais forçado. Cansada de ouvir a voz de Inner ela desiste e se veste para o treino.

- Mas o que será que ela irá fazer lá? – Gaara esta na porta olhando Sakura se distanciar, arqueia a sobrancelha e sai rapidamente atrás dela _**(Isa: Sim, gente. Aqui ele tem sobrancelha XD).**_

Esta escuro nenhuma das lâmpadas de fora estava acesa por causa das altas horas. E isso só tornava essa saída repentina de Sakura ainda mais estranha, ela deveria estar dormindo, calma como um anjo. Mas optou por vestir seu traje no maior estilo matador e ir para o dojo. O Dojo? Então ela foi treinar.

- Sakura? – Gaara entra levemente, esta com frio, sono e todo arrepiado. Afinal fora tolo e viera descalço até ali.

- Ahn? O que está fazendo aqui? Deveria estar dormindo! – Sakura solta as kunais e shurikens, olhando raivosamente para Gaara, o mesmo sentia toda essência assassina de Sakura fluindo pelo galpão. Havia alguma coisa errada e iria descobrir o que era.

- Sakura, o que está acontecendo? Você está brava comigo e eu não sei por que! – Gaara entra no Dojo olhando diretamente para a mulher parada ali bem na sua frente, ao alcance de sua mão. Ah, e como queria lhe tocar, assim como Sasuke tocou Hinata. Seria maravilhoso.

- E você não deveria estar dormindo? Amanhã teremos treinamento pesado! – Sakura vira de costas e se dirige a mesa que lá havia, depois de pegar as armas que deixou cair, para deixar algumas coisas que não precisaria.

- Assim como você também! – Gaara anda mais um pouco. E então seu braço arde. Olha-o, havia sido cortado, e Sakura tinha feito isso. A pontaria dela é perfeita, nunca erraria um alvo tão vulnerável quanto ele.

- Eu disse pra você ir dormir! – Sakura diz. Não, a Inner diz, os olhos verdes de Sakura já não são mais verdes, são Azuis, de um azul límpido. Como o céu. Mas ainda prefe o verde puro de uma esmeralda.

- Não! – Gaara sai correndo em alta velocidade confundindo Inner que olhava para os lados atordoada. Logo depois, Gaara surge atrás de uma cortina de areia fina que embaçou a visão da Inner. Mesmo lá dentro da poeira que a Areia levantou os dois lutavam com kunais e shurikens, rasgaram-se roupas, fios de cabelo foram cortados, assim como a pele dos dois. E num golpe de sorte Gaara cai por cima de...

- Gaa-kun!? – SAKURA?! Seus olhos novamente estam verdes, e esta mais calma.

- Sakura!? O que aconteceu? – Olha para Sakura com um olhar confuso, e fica vermelho ao constatar que esta por cima da moça, também vermelha.

- Eu que deveria perguntar isso não é?- Sakura olha divertida para o confuso Gaara, esta presa contra o chão gelado pelo corpo de Gaara, que esta quente pela luta. Nem pergunte se esta arrepiada, já se sabe a resposta.

-Não importa! – Gaara repentinamente puxa a nuca de Sakura, fazendo com que sua boca fosse de encontro a sua.

Os lábios dela tem gosto de maçã, com um pouco de morango. A mão que segurava fortemente o pulso de Sakura acima da cabeça da mesma afrouxou o aperto e foi de encontro à cintura dela. Sakura solta as kunais que tinha nas mãos e põe as duas nos cabelos de Gaara, enrolando seus dedos nos fios ruivos. Gaara pega uma das kunais jogadas no chão e corta habilmente a blusa de Sakura, se separaram rapidamente. Sakura esta assustada, pela ação repentina de Gaara e envergonhada, por estar de sutiã na frente dele.

-Vem! – Gaara se levanta depois de ouvir um ruído fora do galpão. Puxa Sakura levando ela até o pequeno deposito de armas que havia no Dojo.

Abre a porta.

* * *

- Será que tem alguém no dojo, Hinata? – Sasuke pergunta esfregando os olhos escuros para espantar o sono.

-Acho que sim Sasu-chan!- Diz Hinata olhando séria para o Dojo ainda um pouco distante deles.

- Quando começou a me chamar de Sasu-chan? –Sasuke olhz para Hinata com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Agora! – Hinata vira para ele e dá um de seus belos sorrisos.

- Ta bom #Gota#. Vamos logo ver se tem alguém lá – Sasuke diz se encaminhando para o Dojo.

* * *

Gaara entrou puxando Sakura pela mão. Pararam na porta, não há espaço para os dois ali. Está cheio de armas de todos os tipos, pelo menos todas elas teriam utilidades em alguma hora da vida deles. Gaara empilha diversas para tentar aumentar o espaço do lugar. Esta abafado, abriu a janela.

- Vamos Sakura, não fique na porta! – Diz Gaara olhando Sakura entrar rapidamente.

Gaara dá dois passos e chega à porta.

Toca a maçaneta.

* * *

- Tem alguém aí?! – Sasuke grita para o que Hinata considerou um nada. Afinal ninguém respondeu. Esta escuro e frio, não haveria ninguém ali, pelo menos é o que ela espera.

- Vamos dormir Sasu-chan, não há ninguém aqui – Diz Hinata enlaçando o braço no dele.

- Mas nós dois ouvimos barulhos vindo do Dojo, e Gaara não estava na sala dormindo – Diz Sasuke olhando para a menina se agarrando no braço dele, pelo frio. Ela é perfeita em qualquer sentido.

- Não tem ninguém aqui Sasu-chan, deve ter sido uma árvore que balançou com o vento #Bocejo#. Vamos dormir que está tarde! – Diz Hinata puxando o braço do imóvel Sasuke.

- Espera, olha aquela porta, ta fechando sozinha! – Sasuke anda um pouco com Hinata ainda presa em seu braço.

* * *

Gaara enfim fechou a porta, simplesmente a puxou com força e soltou para parecer que foi o vento. Sasuke e Hinata ficaram em silencio por um tempo, já deveriam ter ido. Virou-se para a menina que se cobria como podia. Está arrepiada, isso ativou novamente o desejo de deixa-lá **ainda mais** arrepiada. Anda até ela e a abraça, há apenas uma parede livre ali, usará ela agora. Ele encosta Sakura na parede, a pressionando com seu próprio corpo. Tira a camiseta e encosta o peito másculo e quente em Sakura, vê ela ficar muito mais vermelha do que já estava.

- Sasu-chan, para de ser paranóico. Foi só o vento! – Diz Hinata quase implorando para sair dali. Esta toda arrepiada pelo vento frio que corre pelo local.

- Mas Hinata se tiver alguém aqui seremos alvos fáceis - Sasuke diz ainda teimando.

- Ta bom Sasu-chan. Boa noite, eu te espero no quart. – Diz Hinata soltando o braço de Sasuke e indo a direção da porta do Dojo.

- Espera Hinata! – Diz Sasuke enlaçando a sua mão na de Hinata.

Saem do Dojo.

* * *

A beija ferozmente, a toca loucamente. O sangue corre rápido nas veias, coração disparado; Ama com toda certeza aquela mulher, não pode mais esconder, não é certo! Esta tudo errado! É Mestra e Guardião, ele deveria ser submisso á ela, mas ela esta submissa á ele.

_Se foi o sutiã._

Ela é perfeita, os seis são redondos, macios, quentes. Os bicos rosados estam enrijecidos, não são muito grandes. Por isso cabem perfeitamente na sua mão. Mesmo macios são firmes, abocanha de uma só vez o seio de Sakura, ouve-a gemer.

_Excitado. Feliz!_

Essas são as palavras que descrevem seu estado! Esta feliz por tocá-lá tão intimamente. Esta excitado por ouvir os gemidos dela, por estar excitando ela. Agora vê o poder que tem sobre ela.

_Cintos, kunais e shurikens foram ao chão. Junto deles, foi o _short _de Sakura.(Isa: Genteee desculpa atrapalhar o momento mágico, mas aqui serão POV's do Gaara, como se ele tivesse narrando (/.u))._

Ela é realmente perfeita! É a **minha **mulher perfeita, as pernas lindas, macias, parece que pedem para eu toca-lás, vou fazendo uma trilha de beijos que partem do seio dela até a coxa direita. Realmente macia, suave, e o cheiro de flores persiste. Estou quase embriagado pelo perfume dela.

_Humm...Interessante calcinha verde! FD_

Uma calcinha verde de sapinho. Não sabia que Sakura gostava de calcinhas desse tipo, mas isso é muito interessante, da um ar de inocência a ela. Mas não importa, já vou tira-lá mesmo.

_Opa! A calcinha sumiu entre as armas._

_- G-gaa-kun - _Foi um sussurro quase sofrido. Se eu não estivesse olhando para ela não escutaria chamando meu nome.

-Sim, _mestra_? – Oras vejam só, ela está toda arrepiada!

- Não me enrola! – Agora me surpreendi, Sakura resolveu tomar o posto de comandante.

- Pois bem, seu desejo é uma ordem, mestra – Me levanto, olhando diretamente nos olhos dela. Abro minha calça e deixo ela cair pesada nos meus pés. **(_Isa: Pronto, pronto. Agora eu assumo o controle daqui! (/.u Deidara: Ninguém merece você Isadora, principalmente eu (/.u Isa: Você só ta falando isso porque ta excitado com o Hentai (/.u Deidara: Não to não! (/u)_**

E num ato rápido, Sakura com grande força arrebentaa cueca de Gaara **_(Isa: Vermelha (/.n))._** Com os olhos arregalados levemente, transbordando de curiosidade, alegria, toca o pênis de Gaara levemente com a ponta dos dedos, vendo ele fechar os olhos e se arrepiar por inteiro. Mesmo com um toque leve e sutil de Sakura, Gaara não agüenta mais, tem que tê-la. A pressiona com força contra a parede, ergue suas pernas de modo que fiquem em torno de sua cintura.

É agora. Esta com medo, os olhos fechados esperam pela dor de sua primeira relação. Está se tornando mulher finalmente! E com o homem ou guardião que mais ama no mundo. Nada acontece, que estranho.

- Sakura...

- Ahn? Sim Gaa-kun – Sakura abre um de seus olhos, para depois abrir o outro.

- Tem certeza que quer mesmo isso? Se estiver com medo, ou não se sentir preparada posso parar por aqui – Diz Gaara preocupado e receoso.

- Não Gaa-kun... Continue ou senão terei de arrebentar a sua cara no treinamento logo pela manhã – Diz Sakura sorrindo perversamente, novamente fechando os olhos.

Não demora muito, e sente. Ele esta sendo delicado, gentil. Mas a dor é inevitável, não demora muito para então começar a sentir prazer. Também não demora para começar a suar, assim como ele. Parece não agüentar seu corpo segurado apenas com a cintura. Estam sincronizados, os mesmo movimentos, os mesmos corpos, os dois unidos formando um só! Momento mágico para os dois. E daí então veio o clímax _**(Isa: Juro que eu me segurei para não colocar gozada (/.e Deidara: Oh Isadora, agora que você terminou isso aí, vem cá que eu quero falar contigo (/.e Isa:(/.õ Sa: Ihhhh, o Deidara quer uma gozada xD Saso: Sarah Ò.Ó9 Sa: Que foi você também quer? Saso: #tossindo# Bem... Sa: Vamos! #puxando Sasori prum quarto#)**_e os dois caíram exaustos no chão, Sakura logo dormiu pela exaustão. Então Gaara a pegou no colo junto de suas roupas e nu correu pro quarto dos dois.

**Continua...**


	8. Kuso! O que são essas coisas!

_**Sa**__:__** Nyahhh gente! Gomenasai T--------T Eu e a Isa fizemos muito feio ficando todo esse tempo sem postar y.y Tenham piedade, além do GIGANTESCO bloqueio mental que ambas tivemos, deu aquela puta enchente aqui y.y E depois a Isa se mudou, e pra variar na mudança perdeu algumas partes do cap ¬¬'' Maas tamo de volta firme e fortes pra mais um novo ano de muita fic pra divertir a galera O/ **_

_**Saso**__:__** Tava na hora neh ¬¬**_

_**Sa**__:__** Maas olha só ò.o Tu não me reclama que eu te dei atenção sim ¬¬**_

_**Saso**__:__** Tah, mas não o suficiente u.u #decidido#**_

_**Sa**__:__** Ahh vai te cata ¬¬ #despedaça sasori# Boom, aproveitem o novo cap quentinho das fèrias O/ **_

_**Saso**__:__** #catando partes do corpo#**_

_**Isa: #olhando seriamente para Sasori catando partes de seu corpo#**_

_**Dei: O qe você tem, ta tão séria (/.õ**_

_**Isa: Eu to pensando se eu conseguiria fazer isso em você**_

_**Dei: se tu teentar fazer isso eu faaço greve (/.u**_

_**Isa: Só mulher faaz greve Deidara (/.û**_

**

* * *

**

** Capitulo 8 – Kuso! O que são essas coisas?!?!**

Tsunade está em sua sala, sentada em cima de uma mesa apoiando os pés em uma cadeira qualquer. Em suas mãos descansam antigos pergaminhos de invocação, os quais ela lê atentamente, desde sua conversa com Hinata sobre Inner sua preocupação sobre Sakura perder o controle de Inner aumentou muito, pensou que ela tivesse desaparecido quando não sentiu mais sua presença no corpo de Sakura. Porém estava enganada e agora Inner está voltando com força total, "Hoje vou apresentá-los aos meus amiguinhos" #risos#, Tsunade decide que vai começar o treinamento muito duro hoje, mostrando para seus alunos o que realmente irão enfrentar.

- Tsunade-sama? – chama Sakura do lado de fora do quarto – Você está acordada?

- Minha pequena! Você dormiu bem? – pergunta Tsunade já sabendo da noite quente que sakura tivera com gaara.

- Sim Tsunade-sama #corada#. Muito bem na verdade #risos# - responde Sakura corando levemente ao se lembrar das cenas da noite passada – Mas você já sabia disso não é?

- Sim, mas isso não vem ao caso #sorriso# - responde Tsunade fechando os pergaminhos e puxando Sakura para fora do quarto – Chame os outros e peça para me encontrarem no dojo, começaremos o treino pesado daqui a cinco minutos – diz Tsunade indo em direção ao dojo.

- Claro mestra – responde sakura fazendo uma mesura e seguindo em direção aos outros quartos _**(Sa: Gente no começo eu disse que a casa só tinha dois quartos e isso é verdade, a tsunade dorme tipo no sótão onde ela guarda muitos artefatos sobrenaturais)**_.

Sakura segue em direção ao seu quarto onde Gaara dorme calmamente na cama. Ela entra no quarto sorrateiramente, sobe na cama por de baixo dos lençóis seguindo em direção as pernas de Gaara. Passa por elas com cuidado para não acordar o garoto, quando Sakura finalmente chega no rosto de gaara ela o acorda com um doce beijo.

- Hã? – Gaara acorda confuso com o beijo repentino, mas logo entende o que está acontecendo quando vê os olhos esmeralda o fitando – Bom dia mestra – diz sorridente.

- Bom dia gaa-kun! – responde Sakura praticamente pulando em cima de gaara – Tsunade-sama mandou nos reunirmos no dojo para começarmos a treinar – diz abraçando o guardião.

- Então vamos lá! – diz gaara super animado, sua animação é tanta que ele levanta da cama com Sakura no colo, porém ele não se lembra que está nu.

- Gaa-kun! – grita Sakura tampando os olhos super vermelha – Tampe a outra cabeça! – ordena Sakura ainda com os olhos tampados _**(Sa: Eu sempre digo isso, outra cabeça xD)**_.

- Tampar o que? – Nesse momento Gaara olha pra baixo e avista seu "companheiro", ele solta sakura rapidamente na cama e corre para o banheiro, onde começa a vestir sua roupa de treino.

Sakura se diverte com o embaraço de Gaara e sem conseguir se segurar começa a rir descontroladamente, suas risadas alegres acabam por acordar hinata, que curiosa entra no quarto de Sakura e encontra a mesma rindo deitada na cama.

- O que aconteceu Sa-chan? – pergunta Hinata olhando confusa para Sakura que ainda ri alegremente.

- Hina-chan! Você não sabe o que acabou de acontecer! Nunca vi Gaa-kun tão vermelho antes! #risadas# - Sakura levanta da cama ainda rindo e abraça fortemente Hinata – _Eu acordei Gaa-kun de surpresa e ele esquece que estava nu, me levantou da cama e ficou me segurando nos braços com o "companheiro" balançando. Quando eu o avisei disso ele ficou muito embaraçado e saiu correndo para o banheiro_ #risos# - sussurra sakura no ouvido de hinata, vendo a mesma primeiro ficar vermelha para depois cair na gargalhada.

Hinata e Sakura agora riem juntas abraçadas na porta do quarto, dessa vez quem acorda é Sasuke que assim que sai de seu quarto vê as duas meninas se matando de rir paradas na porta. Ele olha perplexo aquela cena, não entende o por que de tanta alegria. Quando vê Gaara saindo do banheiro já usando sua habitual roupa de treino, porém uma coisa o surpreende, o mesmo está muito vermelho.

- O que aconteceu, Gaara? – pergunta sasuke olhando para o ruivo ao seu lado.

- Nada baka – responde Gaara com muito mau humor – Não aconteceu nada.

- Sei ¬¬ - diz Sasuke de mau humor também – Hina-chan, o que aconteceu? – pergunta olhando para Gaara com o rosto divertido.

- Gaara-san deixou seus atributos bem "soltos" hoje #risadas# - responde hinata voltando a rir novamente dessa vez abraçando Sasuke – Sa-chan me contou de um jeito muito engraçado xD.

- Mestra! Não acredito que você contou para ela! – diz Gaara olhando para Sakura irritado.

- Gomen ne Gaa-kun! Mas não pude resistir, foi muito engraçado – Sakura abraça gaara e lhe da um selinho nos lábios – Vocês dois se arrumem, temos mais dois minutos antes que Tsunade-sama venha nos puxar as orelhas, devemos encontrá-la no dojo – Diz Sakura puxando gaara para fora da casa.

- Nos encontramos lá! – grita Hinata puxando Sasuke para dentro do quarto.

Hinata se veste rapidamente e ajuda Sasuke a se vestir, eles seguem juntos para o dojo, Sasuke abraça Hinata docemente mostrando todo o seu amor por ela.

* * *

Tsunade está em pé no centro do tatame segurando um grande cetro dourado com uma pedra transparente em uma das extremidades, o cetro é apoiado no chão e em volta dele é possível ver uma estrela de Davi e algumas palavras estranhas escritas _**(Sa: Pra quem não sabe, estrela de Davi é aquela estrela de seis pontas, acreditasse que ela trás proteção e também é conhecida por ser o principal símbolo usado em exorcismos)**_.

- Bem vindos – diz tsunade olhando para os quatro jovens a sua frente – Hoje começaremos o treino pesado, então se preparem e não pensem que será uma brincadeira – diz Tsunade olhando seriamente para todos – Primeiro começarei revelando seus poderes, Hinata e Sakura entrem nesse circulo – Tsunade continua, pedindo para Sakura e Hinata entrarem no circulo que seria o centro da estrela.

As meninas percebendo a seriedade com que Tsunade trata o assunto vão para o local pedido, porém o centro é tão pequeno que elas precisam ficar abraçadas para caberem nele. As duas sentem a mesma coisa, para elas estar ali, no centro de um símbolo mágico tão poderoso é incrível, faz com que seus corpos pareçam penas de tão leves.

- Pelo poder a mim conferido, eu desperto os espíritos nesses corpos aprisionados – assim que diz isso Tsunade finca seu cetro no chão, de onde sai uma luz branca muito forte, Sakura e Hinata são atingidas por essa luz e seus corpos são tomados por uma grande energia que as domina por completo – **Mizu**! – grita Tsunade, fazendo isso o corpo de Hinata se solta do de Sakura e levita até mais ou menos dois metros do chão, seu corpo brilha intensamente e nesse momento ele parece ser feito de água, podendo se ver através dele – **Kaze**!– dessa vez quem flutua é Sakura, porém seu corpo é diferente do de hinata, ele parece ser feito de ar! Só é possível ver o contorno de seu corpo, já o de hinata se vê o contorno sendo preenchido por uma água pura e límpida.

Os garotos olham a cena pasmos, a vontade deles é de ir em direção as meninas e ver se elas estão bem, porém a surpresa os paralisou. Eles olham os corpos das garotas descerem e pousarem tranqüilamente no chão, as duas parecem dormir.

- Agora vocês dois – tsunade diz seriamente apontando para o centro da estrela novamente – Se aprecem, vocês são guardiões isso pode demorar mais em vocês – ela continua esperando os dois meninos se posicionarem no centro, porém se o centro já era pequeno para as meninas imagina para eles? Está fora de cogitação se abraçarem, então eles viram de costas um para o outro e se grudam o máximo possível – **Ho**! – sasuke é o escolhido ele vai para uma ponta de estrela e seu corpo pega fogo, toda a sua imagem é feita de fogo, mas ele parece não sentir dor _**(Sa: Pensem no Tocha humana xD)**_ – **Iwa**! – gaara acaba parando em outra ponta e seu corpo se transforma em areia.

- Muito bem! Os donos de cada elemento foram revelados! Segue-se agora a segunda parte! – dito isso Tsunade bate seu cetro no chão quatro vezes. Cada elemento é absorvido completamente por seu devido dono e logo em seguida os quatros novatos desmaiam – Até que agüentaram firme para novatos – diz Tsunade se sentando em uma nuvem flutuante _**(Sa: Dragonball xD Saso: -.-' Sa: Que foi? Eu sei que você também assistia xD *agarra* Saso: Isso não vem ao caso u.u *agarrado* Isa: Eu nunca gostei de DragonBall ( /.u Dei: Isadora, você não conta, Não teve infancia. Isa: ( /.T).**_

- Hummm? – resmunga Sakura esfregando os olhos como se acordasse de uma longa noite de sono – Tsunade-sama? – chama por sua mestra que a olha sentada na nuvem do lado de fora da estrela – Hina-chan! – Sakura cutuca Hinata fazendo a mesma se espreguiçar acordando do desmaio.

- Hã? Sa-chan! - Hinata ao avistar Sakura a abraça fortemente – O que aconteceu?

- Vocês desmaiaram assim que seus corpos absorveram os dons elementares, Hinata por que você não olha seu cóccix _**(Sa: Acho que é assim que se escreve u.ú)**_? – sugere Tsunade olhando seriamente Hinata e apontando para ela.

- Tsunade-san não consigo ver T___T – diz Hinata tentando olhar para a parte sugerida, porém não conseguindo por causa de seus ombros.

- Eu olho – diz Sakura, Hinata abre um espaço em sua roupa de lolita para que sakura consiga enxergar o local – Incrível! Hinata o kanji da água apareceu! Está tatuado! _**(Sa**__**:**__**Tah tatuado em azul *-***__**)**_ – Diz Sakura surpresa passando a mão sobre o símbolo.

- O que?! – grita Hinata assustada – Como é possível? – pergunta ainda surpresa, passando a mão sobre o local do kanji.

- O símbolo significa que você absorveu todo o dom que a água tem a lhe oferecer, Sakura o seu deve estar entre os seios – diz Tsunade apontando para o peito da aluna.

- Hum? – Sakura puxa a blusa levemente para baixo revelando o símbolo do ar escondido entre seus seios _**(Sa**__**:**__** Tatuado em branco u.u)**_ – Nossa! Não podia ser em outro lugar não? – pergunta cabulada pelo local onde fica seu kanji.

- Sinto muito querida, além de significar que o dom foi absorvido também revela por onde entrou o dom, e no seu caso foi entre os seios – responde Tsunade olhando para sua aluna que está decepcionada.

- Meninos! Gaara! Sasuke! – berra tsunade acordando os dois meninos que até agora dormiam, eles já estavam roncando (_**Sakura: Preguiçosos xD Saso: Como se você fosse muito ativa -.-' Sa: Sou ativa o suficiente pra te satisfazer xP Saso: ù/////ú Isa: Creu no Sasori, Creu no sasori! Deidara: Não deveria ser ao contrario? (/.õ)**_.

- Gaa-kun! Sua testa! – grita sakura apontando para testa do garoto – Tem um kanji de terra! _**(Sa: O kanji muda porém é vermelho que nem o kanji de amor u.u).**_

- Que!?!?!?!??!!?!? – grita gaara desesperado passando a mão sobre o lado esquerdo da testa – Não sinto nada – diz agora tentando olhar para sua testa.

- É gaara está bem aqui – diz Sasuke cutucando o kanji de gaara – Ficou engraçado xD _**(Sa: Não tira sarro do gaa-kun Ò.Ó Saso: Por que você ainda defende ele? Sa: Por que eu gosto do gaa-kun n.n Saso: T____T #cantinho escuro, excluído# Sa: Saso-kun! #pula no saso# Te amo n.n Saso: o////o)**_.

- Baka! O seu deve estar em um lugar bem pior! – diz Gaara olhando Sasuke com raiva.

- Onde será que está o meu? – pergunta sasuke olhando para seu corpo inteiro, quando de repente – Achei! – ele grita apontando para o kanji de fogo tatuado no umbigo _**(Sa: Tipo o selo da Kyuubi que o Naruto tem).**_

- Ficou bonitinho no Sasu-chan – Hinata comentou inclinando a cabeça levemente pára o lado.

-Agora façamos um teste com Hinata e Sasuke!- Disse Tsunade descendo da nuvem que desapareceu logo depois. – Como Sasuke e Hinata são de elementos opostos e que se combinados desaparecem veremos o que acontece ao tocarem os seus Kanjis.

Hinata e Sasuke olhavam curiosamente para Tsunade. O que estaria tentando dizer?! Sasuke então abraça Hinata por trás. Hinata sentiu sua pele arder e queimar formando o símbolo da Água, até aí tudo bem. Mas então vieram as dores, Sasuke sentia suas forças sumirem, e Hinata sentia a pele arder como se estivesse sendo posta de encontro a uma fogueira. Largaram-se.

- Agora, Gaara e Sakura, peço que façam o mesmo! – Disse Tsunade sorrindo de canto.

- Mas Tsunade – sensei!

- Não discuta Sakura.

Gaara sem nem esperar simplesmente enfiou a cabeça nos seios de Sakura. Fazendo com que Hinata, Sasuke e Tsunade rissem, deixando Sakura ainda mais encabulada. Gaara então começou a sentir como se partes do seu corpo desmontassem, se esfarelassem. Já Sakura, parou a de respirar, lhe faltou ar _**(Isa: E não foi por que Gaara ta com a cabeça enfiada nos seus seios (/.X) Sa**__**: Muahahaha, sei sei xD**_) e sentiu sua pele cortando, não eram cortes grandes. Mas sim inúmeros cortes tão pequenos que só eram possíveis de ser enxergado por causa do pequeno rastro vermelho do sangue de Sakura que não escorria. Gaara caiu, pois não sentia as pernas.

- Gaara-san! O que aconteceu com suas pernas? – Perguntou Hinata preocupada olhando atentamente para as pernas de Gaara, que de repente caíram no tatame como um punhado de areia!

- Sua velha maluca! O que fez com a gente?! - Perguntou Gaara, olhando desesperado pras próprias pernas.

- Uuui, isso arde! Mais que droga, Tsunade - shinshou - Reclamou Sakura observando assustada os cortes em seus braços.

- **EU **não fiz nada! Isso só mostra que vocês são opostos demais para terem um relacionamento amoroso! Isso foi decidido há muito tempo pelos velhos do conselho shinigami.

- Velhos Babacas! Aai Hinata, ficou maluca? - Disse Sasuke depois de receber uma cotovelada de Hinata.

- Que grosseiro, Sasu-chan! Se eles fizeram isso é porque tinham um bom motivo, certo Tsunade-sama?

- Certo Hinata. A muito tempo, antes de nascer o conselho Shinigami, quando aquele mundo era só uma bagunça, uma mestra e um guardião tiveram um tórrido caso de amor. Da qual nasceu uma criança tempestuosa, os pais manterão a criança escondida por muito tempo, e ela sem saber porque foi atrás de um motivo, fugiu de casa com apenas 12 anos. E quando voltou a casa, seus pais estavam mortos, por terem desobedecido às regras. A criança enfurecida foi à procura de alguém que a treinasse e encontrou, uma pessoa tão malvada e cruel, que procurava a dominação do mundo shinigami e que precisava de alguém para lhe ajudar. A garota lhe caiu como uma luva. Depois de certo anos de treinamento, a garota junto de seu mestre mataram os mais importantes shinigamis! Então aí nasceu o conselho shinigami e a lei de que mestra e guardião não podem se envolver amorosamente. O conselho teme que nasça outra daquela criança .

- Eu não falei que eles tinham um bom motivo! - Disse Hinata olhando repreensiva para Sasuke

- Ta ta, mais isso não quer dizer que todos obedeceram a essa regra, certo? - Disse Sasuke, olhando incrédulo pra Tsunade

- Infelizmente Sasuke, nenhum obedeceu. Assim como vocês !

- E o que aconteceu com eles, Tsunade - sensei? - Perguntou Sakura curiosa e amedrontada

- O conselho shinigami extinguiu com todos eles. - Disse Tsunade séria, encarando os 4 ali presentes.

- Péra aí. Então quer dizer que vão nos matar? - Perguntou Gaara, tentando inutilmente juntar os punhados de areia e formar novamente o que um dia foi as suas pernas.

- Quando descobrirem que todos os 4 tem um caso. - Tsunade exclamou sentando no chão com as pernas esticadas.

- **SE** descobrirem, certo? - Perguntou Hinata, com um brilho estranho nos olhos.

- Certo novamente, Hinata. Se descobrirem o que provavelmente não demora.

- Quem era a criança que matou os grandes shinigamis? - Perguntou Sasuke curiosamente, se sentando no chão.

- Não sei, não era nascida na época. Mais pelo que me consta foi uma antepassada de Hinata.

- O quê?!? - Gaara finalmente levantou depois de conseguir - com a ajuda de Sakura - ter pernas novamente.

- Exato. Foi a minha bisa avó. O meu clã acredita em almas que encarnam em outros corpos. Dizem que a cada 2 almas nascidas depois daquela, ela re-encarna no corpo da terceira pessoa.

- Por isso, Hinata nunca foi bem tratada dentro do próprio clã.

- Eu, como bem entendo do assunto, também acredito que seja re-encarnação da menina que matou os shinigamis.

- Mais você não da sinal de ser parecida com ela Hinata, é impossível. - Disse Sasuke se levantando rapidamente.

- Maaas.. Hinata esconde uma coisa não esconde? - Disse Tsunade encarando Hinata, um tanto interessada.

- Kurenai-sensei deve ter te contado. O porque de eu realmente ter ido embora com ela.

- E qual é esse porque, Hinata-san? - Perguntou Gaara, chegando mais perto, junto de Sakura, dos outros dois.

- Hinata, matou, em um ato descontrolado, o próprio primo e a mãe.

Então, ali, no dojo se instalou um silencio sepulcral. Todos, olhavam Hinata, com um espanto quase palpável. Tsunade, com seu olhar sério, encarava a Hinata cabisbaixa, a triste Hinata, a sanguinária Hinata.

- Porque nunca contou, Hinata? - Disse Sasuke, acumulando duvidas e raiva.

- Porque eu não podia. Eu não podia perder vocês, não queria que fossem embora com medo de mim. Vocês tem que compreender! - Disse Hinata, no principio de choro silencioso.

- Calma Hinata, não vamos embora! Ficaremos com você até quando der. - Disse Sakura abraçando Hinata fortemente, sendo rapidamente retribuída.

- Eu ainda não acredito que não me contou antes! Você acha que eu iria embora? Que teria medo de você? VOCÊ NÃO CONFIA EM MIM AFINAL? - Despejou Sasuke, irritadíssimo e entristecido.

- Você não entende, Sasuke. Eu perdi amigos, amigos que considerava irmãos com todas as forças! - Disse Hinata, olhando desesperadamente para Sasuke, afim de fazê-lo entender.

- NÃO ENTENDO MESMO! - Gritou Sasuke olhando raivosamente para Hinata. - Falta de confiança em mim é o que você tem!

Hinata não agüentou aquelas acusações, e em seu quarto foi se recolher. Correu e correu até chegar lá, aonde depois de fechar a porta escorregou por ela aos prantos.

* * *

- Sasuke, como você é insensível! Será que você não pode entender que Hinata tinha medo de contar! Tinha medo que a gente parasse de gostar dela por causa disso. - Acusou Sakura irritadíssima com o comportamento infantil de Sasuke

- Mas eu nunca iria embora - Sasuke apenas cruzou os braços emburrado

- Falou isso pra ela alguma vez? - Perguntou Gaara curioso, cruzando logo depois os braços.

- . . .

- Puff, sabia - Reclamou Gaara, descruzando rapidamente os braços e passando a mão pelo cabelo ruivo e rebelde.

- Vai **AGORA **falar com ela! - Mandou Sakura apontando raivosamente pra porta do dojo

E Sasuke saiu rapidamente do Dojo.

* * *

- Idiota, idiota! Como ele é idiota! Ele não entende, merda!

- Uma menina tão bonita não devia chorar! - ??

- Quem é você? Por onde entrou? O que faz aqui? - Disparou a perguntar Hinata olhando com medo para o sorridente loiro que estava postado a sua frente

- Calma, calma! Eu me chamo Minato, Namikaze Minato. _**(Isa**__**: **__**Pela janela :B)**_ . Vim falar com a Tsunade. - Respondeu ainda sorridente Minato.

- Hmm.. Me chamo Hyuuga Hinata. - Se apresentou ainda desconfiada.

- Ah, então é tu a moça que Tsunade comentou comigo. - Minato aumentou o seu sorriso, assustando Hinata . _**(Isa: é assustador pessoas sorrindo assim (/.o Deidei : (/.û) **_- E por isso, trouxe um presentinho pra você.

Então, Minato estendeu a Hinata, um gato de pêlos incrivelmente brilhantes da cor prata, um dos olhos do gato era castanho e o outro vermelho. No seu pescoço uma fita vermelha amarrada.

- _pelo amor de deus, tira esse laço do meu pescoço! _- O gato sussurrou desesperado para Hinata.

- Oh, mais um gato falante - Hinata comentou, suspirando pesadamente.

- Como assim "mais um..? - Começou o gato.

- Ela já tem um gato falante! Não precisa de outro ¬¬ - Falou raivoso Sasuke em forma de gato, empoleirado na janela.

- Pra mim.. Isso é ciúmes . - Comentou Minato arqueando as duas sobrancelhas fazendo uma cara sapeca.

- Ciúmes o escambau! - Ralhou Sasuke - cat _**( Isa: Eu tive que dar uma zuadinha (/.e Deidei: Isadora, você a senhorita Sarah tiraram pequenas - grandes férias da fic, então não fala tanto okay? Sa: Ahh, tu fica quieto seu chato do caramba, não ajudou em nada e ainda vem aqui pra reclamar? #furiosa# Saso: Fica fria #joga balde de água gelada na cabeça da sa Sa:Nyahhhhh!#correndo que nem louca#Tu me paga sasoriiiiiiii )**_ encarando raivosamente Minato

- Oh, acabei me esquecendo. Me chamo Kakashi, **HINA-CHAN**! - Se apresentou Kakashi, fazendo uma mesura de gato _**(Isa: Isso existe? (/.õ)**_ pulando no colo de Hinata logo depois.

- Muito prazer, Kakashi-kun - Disse Hinata sorrindo levemente, fazendo carinho no corpo esguio de Kakashi.

Sasuke tomado pela cólera ( _**Isa: Tipo, cólera é uma doença que nasceu na Ásia, no século 19 causada pela bactéria vibrão colérico. Mais também é conhecida na língua portuguesa como sinônimo de raiva ( /.n Deidei: Meu Deus ( /.o ela falou algo útil Isa: eu ainda acho que ele foi é tomado pelo ciúmes mesmo ( /. u Sasu: CIÚMES O ESCAMBAU Isa: O que você ta fazendo aqui, criatura? Volta já pra cena ( /.ó9 ) **_se transformou em humano e iria tirar Kakashi do colo de SUA mulher.. Se Hinata não tivesse estapeado levemente a sua mão.

- O quê? Ficou doida, está defendendo esse pretensioso? - Sasuke acusou Hinata ainda surpreso com a sua atitude.

- Estou ¬¬ - Hinata simplesmente respondeu, seca.

- Ah, por favor né. Não briguem, pelo menos não na minha frente :B - Disse Minato dando mais um de seus assustadores sorrisos.

# Gota geral#

- Okay, okay. Vamos ver se pode competir comigo Sasu-chan - Falou Kakashi dando ênfase ao Sasu-chan.

- Não te dei permissão para..

Então, o quarto se encheu de fumaça.

- Ah me poupe né Kakashi, pra que essa fumaça? Parece uma pavão se apresentando pra femea.- Disse Minato tossindo logo depois.

A fumaça foi se dissipando rapidamente, fazendo com que todos vissem a verdadeira forma de Kakashi...

* * *

- Ok, ok . Eu sei que eles ainda não chegaram e tal. Provavelmente estão fazendo aquela transa de desculpa, mais que tal começarmos logo? _**( Sa****: Cruzes oO Nunca pensei que logo o gaa-kun ia dizer isso i.i Saso: Maas eu falo e você não liga y.y Sa: Maas você eh você neh saso-kun *-* #agarra#)**_ - Disse Gaara melancolicamente levantando do tatame.

- Gaara tem razão. Eles vão demorar ainda. - Concordou Tsunade levantando da poltrona adornada que logo desapareceu.

Tsunade então puxou um pergaminho de dentro do - enorme - decote.

- Começaremos com monstros fáceis, mas ainda assim não menos fortes . E quem sair daqui razoavelmente bem ganha presente *-* - Tsunade explicou batendo rápidas palmas, como uma criança.

-Só me falta ser um daqueles pirulitos gigantes. - Disse Gaara massageando as têmporas pulsantes.

- Nem chegou perto ¬¬ . - Tsunade arranca o selo do pergaminho e o colocou no chão. Olhou novamente para os dois ali presentes, sorrindo. Se retirou.

* * *

Kakashi é o que podemos chamar de o perfeito sonho de qualquer garota. Alto, com um abdômen que amedrontou Sasuke, e o rosto másculo de queixo quadrado. Quase que cinicamente o laço vermelho no pescoço forte. Os lábios cheios, dando um sorriso sedutor a Hinata , o nariz fino e levemente empinado, o cabelos prateados formando algum tipo de penteado estranho e sobre o olho direito, uma cicatriz.

- Então é assim que você é, hein! Idiota de academia. - Disse Sasuke olhando para Kakashi de cima a baixo com pena - Morro de pena. Vamos Hinata.

- Vamos aonde? - Hinata perguntou secando descaradamente o "tanquinho" de Kakashi _**(Isa: Não é nem mais tanquinho, é maquina de lavar. (/.* Deidei: Há idiota de academia (/.u)**_

Sasuke pegou o rosto de Hinata entre as mãos fortes, fazendo com que ela lhe olhasse direta e profundamente nos olhos escuros.

- Treinar! Estão todos nos esperando! - Então escutasse batidas leves. Tsunade entra.

- Tsunade-chan, querida! - Exclamou Minato indo abraçar Tsunade

- Minato-kun, há quanto tempo. Imaginei que estivesse aqui.

Então, Sasuke saiu puxando a admirada Hinata.

* * *

- Tá agora é oficial! Essa velha é maluca. Nós vamos lutar com o que? Vento?! - Reclamou Gaara colocando, cansado, a mão na testa. - Ai que dor de cabeça.

- Eu não acharia a Tsunade - sensei maluca, Gaa-kun. Ela tem uma paixão inacreditável por monstros horrendos u-u. Segundo Hinata, Kurenai-sama também. - Disse Sakura olhando preocupadamente para o pergaminho, que do nada começou a flutuar. - Olha Gaa-kun

- Ah tá, já sei . Vamos lutar com o pergaminho ¬¬

E como numa explosão, apareceram dezenas e milhares de monstros cabeludos. Monstros até que bonitinhos pra se ter como bicho de estimação, se não fossem as garras parecendo incrivelmente afiadas. Os monstros na verdade eram bem perturbadores, as pernas e braços mais longos do que deveria ser para o tamanho deles, incrivelmente esqueléticos, e por trás do cabelo liso e negro só aparecia um olho : cor de sangue.

- Oh, que atencioso da parte da Tsunade ¬¬

* * *

- Ah por favor, Sasuke. Como você é ciumento.

- Como assim ciumento? Você quase **mergulhou** no peito daquele exibido.

- Ah pronto, ficou louco agora também, maravilha!

- Não se faça de cínica, Hyuuga Hinata! E sei que você tava **comendo** aquele idiota com os olhos.

- Olha aqui Uchiha Sasuke! Ele pode ser cavalheiro, educado, sedutor, bonito, um bom pedaço de mal caminho e gostoso, mas idiota não!

- HINATA!

- Que foi? Só falei a verdade!

* * *

- Ah merda, cadê aqueles dois quando a gente mais precisa deles?

- Você que deu a idéia de começar sem eles.

- Falando de nós?! - Sasuke apareceu junto de Hinata com seu característico sorriso cínico

- Aleluia! Demoro muito, Gaysuke.

- ¬¬

- Sa-chan, tenho diversas coisas pra contar e mostrar depois. - Gritou Hinata, abrindo caminho entre os monstros aos tiros.

- Ah é? - Resmungou Sakura sem nem prestar a devida atenção, socando um monstro.

- Mais então, acabei de ter uma idéia. Acho que.. - Começou Hinata, mais foi interrompida por...

- Sei que idéia é essa - Sasuke u-u - Chamar aquele idiota de academia pra te salvar. "Ai Kakashi -_kun, _venha me salvar, por favor! Aaaai" - Sim Sasuke, imitou a voz da Hinata - ou tentou pelo menos .

- Idiota.. de academia? - Gaara perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha ruiva, curioso.

- Era sobre ele que eu ia falar com você, Sa-chan! - Reclamou olhando raivosa para Sasuke, atirando logo depois em um monstro do seu lado sem nem olhar.

- Sobre o "idiota de academia"? - Disse Sakura olhando de soslaio para Hinata, chutando um monstro, que se esfarelou a sua frente.

- Ele não é idiota de academia! - Exclamou Hinata, furiosa matando 10 monstros com 5 tiros de uma vez só.

- Aaah, ficou irritadinha só porque falamos a **VERDADE** sobre o seu namoradinho ? - Sasuke sorrindo maroto matou a mesma quantidade de monstro que a Hinata.

- Não, estou irritada por causa dessa sua infantilidade e ciúmes. - Disse Hinata também sorrindo marota diante da cara fechada que Sasuke fez.

- Eu já disse que não sinto ciúmes de você!

- Então vamos ver se não vai sentir quando eu por você pra dormir na sala e por o Kakashi pra dormir comigo, na mesma cama, no quarto, han.

- UUUUUUUI - Exclamaram Gaara e Sakura em coro.

- Calados! - Ordenou Sasuke abaixando a guarda.

Então um tiro passou zunindo do lado de Sasuke, acertando um monstro que ia dilacerá-lo com suas garras.

- Fique raivoso sim, eu adoro com você fica assim. Mais fique raivoso atento. - Falou Hinata virando de costas para Sasuke.

- Não vai acontecer novamente!

- Mas então, posso dar a minha idéia sem que você pense que é chamar o _Kashi-kun_?

- Nem precisa me chamar, _Hinata-hime_. Já estou aqui. - Exclamou Kakashi na porta do Dojo, já vestido adequadamente.

- Eeeei, essas roupas são minhas! - Sasuke explodiu ao ver sua camisa azul favorita quase estourando nos enormes músculos de Kakashi.

- Tsunade-sama que me deu. Era a maior que tinha

- EU SEI QUE ERA A MAIOR QUE TINHA! E PORQUÊ VOCÊ TA RINDO?! - Hinata ficou com as costas coladas na de Sasuke mantendo a retaguarda.

- Porque você ta todo irritado, e porque comparado comigo você é pequeno e sem nem um músculo.

- HINATA DIGA A ELE QUE EU TENHO MUSCULOS E QUE NÃO SOU PEQUENO!

- Porque eu faria isso? - Hinata perguntou nem prestando atenção no surto de Sasuke.

- PORQUE EU SOU SEU GUARDIÃO E NAMORADO!

- Mas algum tempo atrás você disse que Kashi-kun era meu namorado! E você também nunca me pediu em namoro.

- E precisa? Mas ei.. ah droga.

- Ora, disse mesmo que eu era namorado da Hina-chan? - Perguntou Kakashi pondo a mão no peito dramaticamente.

- TU NÃO SE METE ! - Sasuke apontou, com uma áurea assassina, a pistola de calibre 38 para Kakashi - Hinata, por favor me ajuda!

- Depois que você me chamou de cínica eu não posso fazer nada por você... Mas então Sa-chan, a gente pode combinar nossos elementos para congelar todos :D

- Excelente idéia, Hina-chan. - Sakura gritou na rodinha de monstros que tinha em volta dela, que logo foi destruída por Gaara.

- Mizu! - Hinata exclamou, se tornando um corpo feito de água cristalina.

- Kaze! - Sakura, tornou-se ar puro.

Bomm, a roupa da sakura eh o seguinte. Um kimono curto mais ou menos até dois palmos acima dos joelhos, preto no centro, de mangas compridas e largas com as bordas em um bordado branco formando um desenho continuo como se fossem marcas de vento, sendo nesse estilo em todas as bordas do kimono, por dentro das mangas ela esconde varias kunais e shurikens em posição estratégica prontas para o combate. Em sua cintura uma faixa prata grande e larga mantendo o kimono fechado, logo acima podem-se notar os seios brancos de sakura com o kanji kaze por entre eles, em sua cintura também se encontra por dentro da faixa uma espada de lamina afiada com pequenas escritas em preto brilhante, sem bainha fica difícil de se entender o porque da lamina não cortar o kimono provando o quanto a roupa eh resistente. Ela usa uma meia comprida branca até as coxas dando um visual mais sensual a roupa aonde a borda da meia eh preta brilhante, nos pés usa um estilo de bota curta e preta brilhante, na sola de cada pé se encontra uma lamina pequena porem muita afiada. As lindas madeixas rosas presas em um coque alto com agulhas de prata.

A roupa de Hinata também se transmutou. O vestido negro se transformou em uma roupa azul e preta. A saia rodada virou um short, alias incrivelmente curto, preto com um cinto metálico pendurado de onde pendia um relógio de bolso com o kanji da água na tampa dele_**. (Isa: Sabe o relógio dos Alquimistas Certificados Nacionalmente em FullMetal Alchemist? Então, só que em vez da Quimera entalhada no relógio é o Kanji da água (/.^ Dei: Que original, Isadora.)**_ Em baixo de uma bata azul - água transparente de manga até o cotovelo, havia um top que só cobria os seios, nos braços, por debaixo das mangas da bata, um tipo de pano preto que cobria do cotovelo até o pulso. Nos pés uma sapatilha de luta, chinesa.

- Que sexy vocês duas! Mas anda logo com isso sim. - Gaara elogiou e logo depois se voltou mau-humorado para os monstros.

- Okay, pra trás vocês dois se não querem ser congelados! - Ordenou Sakura com um sorriso de escárnio no rosto.

As duas, esticaram as mãos com a palma pra cima. Nas mãos de Sakura apareceu uma bola de ar frio que de tão forte, lançou uma corrente de ar frio que bagunçou o cabelo de todos. Na mão de Hinata, apareceu uma bola de água incrivelmente gelada, que fez com que sua boca ficasse levemente arroxeada e seu nariz levemente avermelhado. Então as duas se viraram uma de frente pra outra, e a proximidade das duas esferas criou uma atmosfera de inverno, as duas então lançaram as duas esferas nos monstros que se uniram no meio do caminho. Todos congelaram.

- Cruzes! Parece aquela área do museu, que mostra os homens na era glacial. - Disse Sasuke olhando amedrontado para as criaturas.

- Parabéns Hina-chan! - Exclamou Kakashi indo abraçar Hinata.

- Ei, sai daqui! Você não fez nada!

* * *

- Bom, Nato-kun, foi ótimo que tenha vindo. Essa conversa foi revigorante! Mas que tal irmos ver como as crianças estão se saindo.

- Seria maravilhoso Tsu-chan. Quero ver como eles se saem.

* * *

- Cara, da medo só de olhar pra eles assim congelados. - Gaara falou para Sakura calmamente, dando um peteleco em um deles. E de fundo o som da briga entre Kakashi, Hinata e Sasuke.

- CHEEGA VOCÊS TRÊS! CACETE! - Sakura berrou estrondosamente, fazendo com que Gaara se encolhesse do seu lado.

Os três apenas olharam pra ela como se fosse maluca.

- Ei, Sa-chan, trincou! - Disse Gaara olhando o trincado bem de perto.

- Eu se fosse você, saia de perto dele.

- Porque diz isso, Kashi-kun?

- Hinata, para de chamar ele assim!

- Bom, porque..

Kakashi não terminou de falar, aquele monstro que estava trincado explodiu, Gaara quando Kakashi falou, se afastou, mais não o suficiente pra não ser acertado diretamente no braço esquerdo. Depois do primeiro monstro, um segundo explodiu, então o terceiro, e o quarto... Ah, vocês entenderam. Os três que estavam no meio do tatame se encolheram ao ver os monstros se auto-destruindo. Sakura caiu no chão com um enorme pedaço de gelo afundado na carne clara da perna.

- Sa-chan.. Gaara! - Hinata gritou se levantando pra ir até os dois, mesmo com os monstros se destruindo em todas as direções.

- HINATA! VOLTA AQUI JÁ!

- Hina-chan!

Então, aconteceu. Um pedaço de gelo maior que o de Sakura atingiu o estomago de Hinata, a fazendo cuspir sangue.

- HINATA! - Sasuke também se levantou, correndo até Hinata que tinha caído de joelhos no chão.

Nessa hora entra Tsunade e Minato, que rindo-se param na porta do Dojo ficando rapidamente sérios.

- _tsunade-sensei. ajuda a Hinata _- Sakura sussurrou, se arrastando junto com Gaara, que na aquele momento tinha vários cortes pelo rosto. Tsunade correu até os dois - mais Hinata - olhando preocupadamente para Hinata, Sasuke já chorava.

- Sa-sa-suke. Des-descu-desculpa.

- CALA A BOCA HINATA! Ca..la a _boca. _- Gritou Sasuke desesperado colocando Hinata, cuidadosamente em seu colo.

- Sasuke! Kakashi! Os dois vamos para dentro. Minato, peço que ajude os dois. - Ordenou Tsunade criando um campo de força protegendo os três mais ela própria.

- Okay. - Disseram Kakashi e Minato. Sasuke nem força mais tinha pra falar, tamanho seu desespero.

- _Sa-suke_ - Hinata, tornou a falar. - _Eu_.. _eu_..

- _fala, hina. _

- _Eu..e-eu..a-am-amo vo-vo.._

_Então, para Hinata tudo ficou escuro. E para Sasuke o desespero se tornou horror_.

_**Continua...

* * *

  
**_

**Isa :DEEEESCULPAA. Demorou eu sei, mais eu tenho uma explicação razoável! **

**Dei: Ela se mudou recentemente para Curitiba, e perdeu todas as folhas que tinha o capitulo 8. No pc só tinha o começo do capitulo e até essa cabecinha *fazendo toc toc na cabeça de Isadora* pensar no resto do capitulo foi um sacrifício. **

**Isa: Obrigado pela explicação incrivelmente detalhada Deidara ( /.u. Mas então, foi isso mesmo, e antes do final do ano letivo eu e a Sarah estávamos muuuito atarefadas, ainda teve problemas na nossa formatura e eu fiquei em recuperação em matemática então já sabem dos nossos problemas. **

**Dei: E claro, eu ocupei ela durante um tempinho ( /.e **

**Isa: Eii psiu, cala a boca. ( /\\\ó **

**Dei: Vai dizer que você não gostou ? ( /.û**

**Isa: Não interessa. **

**Sa: Boom gente, nossas sinceras desculpas por todo esse ocorrido, maas como jah devem saber... A gente atrai problemas O/ **

**Saso: Bota problemas nisso ¬¬ #resmungando#**

**Sa: Maas esse cap foi sofrido de escrever e esperamos que aproveitem a nova temporada, kisssus ; ******

**Obrigada a todos pelas reviews . Agora eu imploro a vocês caros leitores, continuem mandando elas é o que mais precisamos *-* **

**Amamos todos vocês! S2 **


	9. 9Preocupação, depressão, excitação

**Capitulo 9 – Preocupação, depressão, excitação.**

Era desolador olhar para o estranho grupo na sala de espera do Hospital de Tokyo. Sakura encarava Sasuke, vendo ali a inspiração para algum romance trágico com o típico "Felizes para sempre", Gaara ao seu lado tinha a mente nublada. Kakashi parecia completamente inquieto, a dor mascarada em seus olhos bicolores. Minato sentado a algumas cadeiras de distancia encarava o teto – ele odiava hospitais – e Tsunade, sentada ao lado de Minato, também encarava Sasuke.

Visivelmente, ele era o mais perturbado de todos.

Segundo noticias frescas – de 3 horas atrás – Hinata corria sério risco, apesar de a cirurgia estar correndo inesperadamente bem. O médico disse que o que quer que tenha atingido Hinata – não foi dito a verdade, obvio – por pouco não atravessou seu estomago, o que era muita sorte, mas que não significava a total salvação da Hyuuga.

Sasuke teve um surto inesperado de fúria depois dessa noticia.

Foi dado a ele calmantes extra fortes. O que não adiantou de muita coisa, ele acordou uma hora depois, completamente alucinado por terem dado a ele calmantes. E irritado por não terem mais nenhuma noticia de sua namorada. Tsunade tentou convencê-lo a voltar para casa com Minato, que vibrou silenciosamente com a noticia de ir embora daquele hospital.

Logo depois se decepcionou com gritos de negação do Uchiha.

Gaara, que parecia não agüentar mais nada daquilo, pediu pelos deuses que o levassem pra casa junto com Sakura, que brigou com ele batendo o pé para não ir embora.

Obviamente, Gaara ganhou a discussão. Minato vibrou de novo.

Kakashi assim como Sasuke, recebeu mal a idéia de ir embora, ficando lá com a exausta Tsunade e o estressado e depressivo Sasuke. Minato - claramente satisfeito - saiu com Gaara que arrastava a carrancuda Sakura. Quando eles saíram, Sasuke estava em seu quinto copo de café.

Mais um minuto lá, e Gaara teria um ataque de nervos.

____________________________________________________________

No carro, Minato sintonizava uma rádio qualquer. Gaara e Sakura atrás estavam em silencio, Sakura completamente aborrecida com o namorado. Oras apoio moral não era o forte de Gaara mesmo! A presença naquele hospital era fundamental – apesar do enorme desgaste emocional – para Sasuke. Novamente Gaara nem lhe deu ouvidos. O mesmo, ao seu lado estava quase dormindo. Como?! Como alguém naquela situação poderia dormir! Minato no banco do motorista tinha um pequeno sorriso satisfeito no rosto enquanto esperava o transito turbulento da cidade se mexer, engarrafamento. Odiava engarrafamentos e aquela não era lá a melhor hora pra ficar presa em um. Outro fator que a irritava era o comportamento dos dois. Minato satisfeito e Gaara mais tranqüilo do que era permitido.

Ela faria Gaara se arrepender profundamente do que tinha feito. E só havia um modo de fazer Sabaku no Gaara tremer sob suas mãos. Ela seria chamada de cruel, manipuladora, mulher terrível, mas faria aquilo nem que sua vida dependesse disso. Para bem de Gaara era bom que ele estivesse preparado para o que lhe aguardava.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
- Sasuke, este é o ultimo copo de café que eu te dou.  
- Cala a boca velha! Kakashi vá lá e pegue um copo de café extra forte pra mim, sim?  
- Ta, eu aproveito e pego algo pra mim.  
- Kakashi, não tire minha autoridade.  
- Não se preocupe Tsunade-sama. Eu trarei descafeinado pra ele.  
- Se trouxer descafeinado eu jogarei o copo inteiro no seu cabelo de espantalho.

10 minutos depois.

-Eu falei que jogaria tudo no seu cabelo não falei.  
- Achei que estivesse blefando.  
- Pergunte a Hina se eu blefo! Esqueça, não pergunte nada.  
- Calma Sasuke ela vai ficar bem.  
- Senhores, vocês são amigos de Utada Matsuri?  
- Não conhecemos nenhuma Utada-não-sei-das-quantas. Somos amigos de Hyuuga Hinata.  
- Bom Hyuuga Hinata já foi mandada para o quarto. 143.  
- Pera, você disse o que?  
- Que Hyuuga Hinata já foi mandada para o quarto.  
- PORQUE NINGUÉM NOS AVISOU?!  
- Sasuke, estamos em um hospital, por favor.  
- Eu posso vê-la?  
- Claro rapaz. Mas acho que ela está dormindo.

Um minuto a mais perdido ali e ele ficaria maluco. Sua amada estava em um quarto tinha algum tempo que ele nem sabia e isso o estava o deixando extremamente irritado. Mas para que lado seria o quarto 143?

- Pela direita.

130 é o primeiro quarto, 143 deve ser um dos ultimos quartos. 138, 139, 140, 141, 142... Enfim, o quarto 143, ele parou em frente à porta, sem saber se batia ou se entrava de rompante. Decidiu entrar de rompante. Sem engano lá estava ela deitada, as costas apoiadas no grande travesseiro branco, os olhos pálidos fechados com os longos cílios ornando a face de porcelana. Pálida, pálida como um cadáver. E isso era muito,_ muito_ preocupante, as mãos delicadas jogadas sobre o colo com os dedos entortados de modo definitivamente anormal.

Só aquela visão fizeram seus olhos transbordarem água.

O soluço de Sasuke fez Hinata levantar as pesadas pálpebras, de modo lento. Quando Sasuke viu aqueles olhos com um lindo brilho feliz - que ele sabia - que só aparecida quando ele estava perto, ele viu que seria nada melhor que um lixo sem ela. E que o que precisasse teria com ela.

- Sasuke-kun, achei que não viriam mais.  
- Há quanto tempo está aqui?  
- Uma hora e meia acho. Perdi a noção do tempo.  
- Céus, ninguém nos falou nada. Malditos médicos, só agora, depois de vierem perguntar sobre uma tal Utada - não-sei-das-quantas é que soubemos que estava no quarto.

Silêncio incômodo se instalou entre eles.

- Sabe Sasuke-kun. O paraíso é muito bonito, tem flores e árvores e o céu é muito azul. Pelo menos eu acho que é isso, talvez tenha sido só uma alucinação

- Você entrou em coma induzido durante a cirurgia. E quanto a isso de paraíso, você tem um lugar garantido lá.  
- Porque diz isso? E porque está tão longe?  
- Estou me certificando de que está viva.

- Venha me beijar, Sasuke.

Não era necessário mandar de novo, Sasuke avançou sobre Hinata como um leão avança sobre sua presa e tomou-lhe os lábios famintos, diminuindo o ritmo a apenas um roçar quando o marcador cardíaco de Hinata ficou frenético.

- Droga, não posso nem beijá-la que já está morrendo. Que merda de guardião eu sou.  
- Não me faça ir até aí. Eu ainda não terminei de beijar você¹  
- Hinata, seu coração quase voou de seu peito. Não posso fazer isso.  
- Acontece toda vez que me toca, só porque agora o escuta não vai me tocar?

- Você acabou de sair de uma cirurgia, pelos deuses Hinata. Não se levante!

- Eu já disse, venha até aqui agora Uchiha Sasuke.

- Hina, por favor.

. . .

- Louca! Deita agora!

- Venha aqui.

_Sasuke pov's_

Ver ela ali, deitada, sorrindo com a minha derrota me deixava furioso. Mas não vou enganá-los, uma parte de mim gritava de satisfação ao ver que ela precisa de mim tanto quanto eu necessitava dela. Era algo comum da minha parte, como um instinto, _quase_ tudo que ela faz, me deixa satisfeito. Tirando a parte que ela babou pelo Kakashi – idiota – de - academia, o resto todo me deixou satisfeito.

Eu era seu escravo, e nada e nem ninguém ia mudar isso.

Às vezes eu acho que dentro dela há algo que me atrai até ela como a gravidade. Um imã para Uchiha's Sasuke's [e agradeço muito por ser o único Sasuke que ela conhece]. Eu vejo seus olhos brilhando quando me vêem e admito ser cruel o suficiente para usar isso ao meu favor. Tudo nela me chama exatamente tudo. E devo – marotamente falando – dizer que o que mais me atrai é sua boca, assim como os olhos.

Selou-se o beijo mais perfeito do mundo. Um beijo de reencontro.

_Gaara pov's _

Finalmente em casa, Sakura andava com um sorriso estranho – beirando ao sádico – nos lábios rosados. Sinceramente, coisa boa não poderia – e nem iria – sair disso.

- Crianças, a pizza.

Minato gritou - com seu assustadoramente enorme sorriso - da porta da cozinha. Sakura passou por ele sem nem olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos, como eu sei que ela faria se estivesse normal. Era algo comum dela, encarar uma pessoa com um habito estranho. E sejamos sinceros, isso de sorrir o tempo todo quase rasgando as próprias bochechas é **muito** estranho.

Quando cheguei lá, ela estava colocando um pedaço de pizza pra ela.

E nem me serviu, como sempre faz! Talvez ela tivesse bolado um terrível plano para que eu ficasse enrolado no seu dedo mindinho – obviamente porque ela estava me odiando depois de arrastá-la do hospital. O único problema do plano infalível de Sakura era que eu não me dobrava por nada... A não ser. Ela não faria aquilo, teria sacrifício da parte dela também se ela decidisse por isso. E eu duvido muito que ela faria aquilo tudo por causa de Sasuke, o negativo que acha que a namorada irá morrer e blábláblá! Não por vingança.

Ninguém se vinga de Gaara, Gaara se vinga das pessoas.

Esta noite, este Gaara provocaria o autocontrole de Sakura. Ela não negaria ao fogo, _nunca_ me negaria o fogo. Não a Sabaku no Gaara. E posso dizer, eu **nunca** perco.

- Tsunade-sama, vamos chamar Sasuke e ir embora.

- Ele não vai embora enquanto Hinata não receber alta.

- Merda!

- Vamos ligar para Minato e pedir que venha nos buscar e que traga roupas para Sasuke.

_Minato pov's_

- Opa, celular. Com licença.

Mal dia! Tem uma coisa muito errada com esses dois. Sakura não serviu Gaara como sempre faz, e nem disse para ele tirar os cotovelos da mesa como sempre faz. E nem lhe serviu o suco, e ainda assim continua sorrindo animadamente para sua pizza [todas as informações dadas pela Tsu-chan].

~ Sinistro ô.ô~

- Mochi, mochi.

- _Minato?! Querido, novidades de Hinata._

- Ah sério! Como ela está?

- Minato-san, é sobre Hinata?

Meu deus! De onde essa menina brotou O.o

- Espera, espera Sakura. Tsu, querida, continue.

- _Então, ela já saiu da cirurgia faz algum tempo, só que ninguém nos avisou. Sasuke já está lá com ela e parece que não sai mais._

- Ah céus, graças à kami.

- O que? O que?

- Se acalme Sakura

-** Me de este celular Minato-san!**

- Espera... _ Sakura devolva._

- _Sakura?_

- Olá sensei! Como está Hina-chan?

- _Pelos deuses, se acalme Sakura. Sasuke já está com ela no quarto._

- Ah, mas que alivio. E os dois estão bem?

- _Ainda não fui ver Hinata, e Sasuke, bom há esta hora deve estar emitindo luz própria. _

- Ele deve ter deixados vocês malucos.

-_ Nem tanto, a única exigência dele era o café_.

- Mas então, vocês estão voltando? Estou especialmente preocupada com Sasuke, eles estava péssimo antes de sairmos.

Atrás de mim, Gaara bufou. Quando me virei, ele não estava mais lá

- _Bom, eu vou voltar, Kakashi está confirmando se ele pode ficar aqui junto de Sasuke._

- Ah, mas que droga, eu iria pedir pra ir ficar aí.

- _Desculpa querida. Sabe como é, Kakashi se apegou muito rápido a Hinata._

- E quem não se apega. Hinata é um doce, todo mundo gosta dela.

- _Tem razão. De qualquer modo, passe para Minato, preciso falar com ele._

_- _Sim senhora. Agora Minato-san, pode falar com a Tsunade-sensei.

Nunca, **nunca** irritar a Sakura. O sorriso que ela me lançou, me fez tremer.

- Obrigada, Minato-kun.

- E então Tsunade-sama?

- Ele está vindo. Vai querer ficar mesmo, Kakashi?

- Se isso incomodar muito o Sasuke, eu quero e-e

- Kakashi, sejamos razoáveis. Sasuke passou por uma provação, não o irrite.

- Bom, eu vou pra casa. Eu preciso comer algo além desse sanduíche horrível.

_Gaara pov's._

Sakura havia subido há alguns minutos. Minato foi até o hospital buscar Tsunade e Kakashi, além de levar roupas pra Sasuke ter uma pequena estadia no hospital. Aquele era sem duvida, o momento mais oportuno pra encurralar Sakura.

Subir aquelas enormes escadas, nunca foi mais difícil.

De onde eu estava ouvia barulhos mínimos, quase imperceptíveis, vindos do nosso quarto. Eu sabia que ela estava lá, e era essa a chance, antes que ela decidisse sair. Abrir a porta também se tornou, de repente, um ato doloroso.

Sakura remexia em alguma coisa em uma gaveta e eu percebi que eram em suas roupas intimas. Eu me senti corar. Leve e silenciosamente eu me postei atrás dela, e coloquei a mão a no máximo dois milímetros da cintura dela. Ela pareceu sentir o calor da minha mão. Quando ela se virou - rápido demais pros meus reflexos inexistentes naquele momento – a primeira coisa que fez foi colocar a mão no meu peito e me empurrar _muito_ levemente, tão levemente que eu não me mexi.

Dois segundos depois estávamos nos beijando.

Beijando acho que seria a palavra errada. Eu estava pressionando ela contra a cômoda, enquanto ela parecia querer se grudar mais. Eu sabia, sabia que ela nunca resistiria a mim. Nunca!

Ou, eu pensava isso antes do que ela fez

Sakura pareceu acordar de um transe, e me estapeou. ESTAPEOU! E vermelha de raiva catou as roupas em cima da cama e seguiu provavelmente para o banheiro. Eu ainda sentia a face arder, e quando me olhei no espelho da penteadeira de Sakura, vi a marca dos cincos dedos dela marcados na minha bochecha esquerda.

Eu nunca me senti mais derrotado, irritado e frustrado antes.

Ela me rejeitara. E isso doía, eu senti o aquilo no meu estomago. Eu senti ele afundar uns bons dois centímetros e depois parecia que tinham me enfiado chumbo liquido goela abaixo, porque senti meu estomago pesar ainda mais. Eu tinha ficado primeiramente surpreso, depois irado, e agora eu sentia culpa. Eu sabia que Sakura era bem capaz de fazer algo assim, ela podia ser cruel. Mas eu merecia, eu tinha contrariado ela em algo, não inútil como costuma ser, mas importante. Era importante pra ela estar no hospital e eu não ouvi.

Parecera que eu tinha tomado outra dose de chumbo liquido.

Então as minhas costas, eu ouvi a porta abrir e Sakura parar ao meu lado, na frente da penteadeira e começar a escovar os cabelos rosa. Os lábios formavam uma linha severa e que me fez sentir mais culpado, e eu realmente nunca vira tanta fúria no rosto dela antes. E isso me causava uma péssima sensação de Déjà vu, de quando do nada ela ficou brava comigo e me mandou dormir no sofá, e logo depois a coisa mais maravilhosa aconteceu, e eu queria que acontecesse de novo. Afinal, a "noite maravilhosa", como eu gostava de chamar, tinha acontecido apenas uma vez e eu já senti uma incontrolável falta dela.

O que, definitivamente, Sakura não entendia.

- Gaara, eu quero que...

- Não vou dormir na sala. Nem que me paguem.

- Bom, então **eu** devo dormir na sala? Porque não dividirei esse quarto com você.

- Você é cruel, Sakura. Eu apenas quis nos poupar de um pouco de carga emocional negativa, e outra eu queria ficar com você. Passaram apenas umas 48 horas da nossa primeira vez e eu estou incrivelmente sedento.

Ela ficou quieta, me analisando. Os olhos esmeraldinos se focaram nos meus, verdes-água, de tal modo que me fez prender a respiração. Eu sabia que ela tentava passar um ar de predador, mas só conseguiu se mostrar desconfiada, e isso era pior do que se ela tivesse um ar de predador. Ela estava desconfiando de **mim**, que era namorado dela, que só queria o bem dela.

Quem disse que ela me entende?

- Só que Gaara, o Sasuke estava sofrendo, e Hinata estava lá e com certeza esperou por nós.

- Podemos visitar os dois amanhã, não vejo problema nenhum. Agora que Hinata está bem. Eu só não agüentaria mais ver você encarando Sasuke como se ele fosse uma parede e aponto de romper em lagrimas.

Novamente ela ficou silenciosa, olhando pra mim com olhos estreitos. Novamente ela parecia desconfiada, então me abraçou pela cintura. O perfume de cereja dela me enfeitiçou por um minuto, apenas o tempo de eu conseguir reagir e abraçar ela também. Depois disso estávamos enroscados, e quem visse a cena ia se perguntar onde começava um e terminava outro.

Eu contei dois segundos pra eu estar em cima dela na cama.

Sakura – que parecia tão sedenta quanto eu – simplesmente tirou minha camisa com brutalidade, a ponto de rasgar o colarinho. Eu calma e lentamente subi a blusa dela até mostrar a barriga lisa e que ao menor toque se contraia. Os pelos da nuca dela se eriçaram levemente quando eu lhe beijei no pescoço. Eu ouvi o suspiro dela na base do meu ouvido, aquela era a minha vez de me arrepiar. Eu arranquei a blusa dela e a ouvi suspirar novamente.

Então, alguém bateu na porta.

E antes que eu pudesse ter uma noção de qualquer coisa, Kakashi rompeu pela porta com seu sorriso de idiota musculoso. No mesmo instante que ele abriu e viu a nossa situação ele parou, com a boca, de idiota musculoso, ligeiramente aberta em um "o" perfeito. Logo depois ele deu um sorrisinho besta que me fez amaldiçoar ele durante umas 20 gerações.

Logo depois eu vi uma mão branca jogando um pote nele.

Se a mão não fosse tão delicada e se eu tivesse processado que joguei _mesmo_ algo nele, eu poderia muito bem pensar que era eu. Mas não me preocupei com isso quando percebi que o pote, era um pote de creme da Sakura e que ele tinha estourado no meio da testa de Kakashi

_Sasuke pov's_

Depois de uma semana inteira nesse hospital, eu já estava louco pra voltar pra casa e comer alguma coisa decente. A única coisa que me salvava era que eu estava naquele quarto de hospital com a Hinata, e obviamente eu não podia fazer coisas que me assaltavam a mente a cada segundo perto dela, e isso me matava. Ela estava pra receber alta hoje, mas até agora ninguém veio até aqui dar a melhor noticia da minha vida. Durante esse espaço de uma semana, Sakura, Gaara e Kakashi vieram visitar Hinata; Kakashi parecia disposto a me enlouquecer de vez, depois que percebeu que Hinata estava quase que completamente curada ele decidiu que era hora de tentar seduzi-la e fazê-la ir para o lado negro da força. Eu tentei matá-lo cinco vezes nessa semana.

Gaara parecia _tentar_ ser solidário. Com toda certeza Sakura estava chantageando ele, porque ele parecia gentil e educado demais. A cada cinco minutos desejava melhoras a Hinata – mesmo que indiretamente às vezes – e todos os dias trazia alguma coisa pra ela. Isso já estava, pra não dizer outra coisa, me irritando. Sakura por sua vez estava incrivelmente sorridente, e isso não passava despercebido. Minato só veio visitar Hinata uma única vez durante toda semana, com a desculpa que todas as horas que passou no Hospital foram o suficiente para o ano inteiro.

Tsunade praticamente vivia lá com a gente. Todos os dias ela vinha ao Hospital e ficava no mínimo umas 5 horas fazendo perguntas impertinentes sobre o estado de saúde de Hinata. Além de ficar perturbando o médico responsável pelo monitoramento dela.

Era sem duvida a pior coisa que poderia me acontecer. Eu quero ir pra casa.

_Sakura pov's_

Tínhamos acabado de chegar do hospital junto com Hinata e Sasuke que correram direto pra cozinha. Hinata teria de comer sopa, enquanto Sasuke com certeza ia se empanturrar da primeira coisa sólida e suculenta que ele achasse. Minato e Tsunade-sensei ficaram na sala vendo TV, assim nós – eu e Gaara – subimos as escadas correndo. Na frente da porta do nosso quarto Gaara já estava sem camisa, e o zíper do meu vestido estava meio aberto.

Gaara fechou a porta com um chute. Ela fez um estrondo.

Tive medo que o barulho tivesse chamado a atenção do pessoal lá embaixo, mas Gaara não pareceu se preocupar, me empurrou – nada delicadamente devo acrescentar – para a cama e logo depois já estava em cima de mim. A partir desse momento eu parei de pensar. Gaara pareceu se ocupar de meu pescoço enquanto eu me ocupava de seu cinto, na posição em que estávamos ficava difícil fazer alguma coisa. Quando finalmente consegui abrir seu cinto, Gaara pareceu notar o que eu **tentava** fazer, e se ergueu, ficando sentado sobre mim. Eu só percebi o que ele fez quando ele já tinha se endireitado entre as minhas pernas abertas.

Ele estava sem a calça quando percebi.

Dois minutos depois eu estava sem o vestido, completamente nua sentada sobre o colo de Gaara. Eu senti a atmosfera do quarto mudar, estava quente, tinha um cheiro diferente, completamente indescritível. Vi Gaara tomar cuidado extremo pra não tocar com sua marca na minha ao tomar meu seio na boca, eu senti um arrepio descer até meu ventre e subir novamente em forma de gemido. Eu fui me dar conta novamente do que estava acontecendo quando senti Gaara se encaixar em mim com brutalidade.

Logo depois eu estava acompanhando seus movimentos apressados, e toda eletricidade aumentar visivelmente com o choque dos corpos, quase que como estática. Então eu senti os meus músculos – que até ali estavam completamente estirados – relaxarem. E cai em cima de Gaara que pelo que eu ainda podia sentir tinha se jogado para trás. Depois eu só adormeci com os carinhos dele.

_Tsunade pov's_

Todos na sala podiam ouvir os barulhos quem vinham do andar de cima. Ninguém pareceu notar, estavam todos concentrados na cartas que tinham nas mãos. Pelo canto dos olhos eu percebi o sorriso de Hinata aumentar quando ela comprou uma carta do monte, e logo depois ela jogou uma carta amarela.

E acabou com toda a minha estratégia.

Estávamos os quatro –Minato, Hinata, Sasuke e eu – jogando Uno. Hinata estava com menos cartas do que todos os três, Minato não mal conseguia segurar as cartas, Sasuke estava com mais cartas que eu. Logo era eu e a Hinata na jogada. E eu vi a minha derrota diante dos meus olhos, Sasuke jogou a carta que me dava mais cartas. Então Hinata jogou uma outra carta amarela e Minato virou a mesa

Hinata ganhou jogando a sua ultima carta que era a troca cores.

Eu vi Minato colocando calmamente todas as suas cartas na mesa, e Hinata sorrir pra mim. E eu vi, e somente eu vi o brilho maldito e malvado com que Hinata me olhou. Eu não pensei em mais nada joguei as minhas cartas na mesa com violência e peguei a garrafa de Sakê que tinha do meu lado e bebi tudo em um gole.

Eu ouvi Hinata rir da minha impaciência.

_Continua... _

_

* * *

Isa: Sim eu demorei, me matem. Dessa vez eu não tenho nenhuma desculpa!Mas pensem assim não demorei tanto quanto da ultima vez DD: _

_Deidara : Bom, na verdade ela se esforçou pra escrever esse capitulo. Sabe, ensino médio não é fácil._

_Isa: Isso mesmo! Então em quanto eu podia eu dava um jeitinho de escrever um pouco e agora saiu :D Uma parte qe eu ameeei escrever foi deles jogando uno *-* /memorri_

_Enfim, uma dedicatória especial a minha prima, Larissa, que me ajudou a escrever o capitulo. Te amo prima s2_

_¹ : é uma parte do crepúsculo. Sim eu me viciei. _

_Agradecimentos especiais a :_

_Lightining, Dani Margera, Meriham. _

_Obrigada pelas Reviews *-*_

_Sah; Gomen Minna T..T _

_Fui uma mà menina, a isa escreveu esse inteiro sozinha, meu humor não possibilitou criatividade nenhuma nisso._

_But... estou aqui para avisar que faremos um especial de fèrias para compensar novamente a maldita demora em escrever O/_

_Saso; Isso isso, cap de fèrias *-*_

_E saibam bem que não era eu quem estava ocupando ela okays?_

_Dessa vez não foi culpa minha u..u *emburrado*_

_Sah; Sim sim, não foi culpa do meu amore *abraça*_

_Então atè a próxima pokemons da sah *-*  
_


	10. Especial de férias

Capitulo especial.

Dentro do pequeno carro, quatro pessoas cantavam músicas que tocavam no rádio com vozes desafinadas, embriagadas e altas.

- Billie Jean is not my love. She just a girl.

Na frente, Minato dirigia com atenção apesar de rir convulsivamente, Tsunade ao seu lado tinha faces rosadas de sakê e cantava aos berros. No banco de trás, Sakura ria e Hinata – também com as bochechas rosadas- cantava junto de Tsunade. Gaara, Sasuke e Kakashi estavam no colo de suas respectivas donas. Sasuke e Kakashi dividiam as pernas de Hinata e trocavam "carinhos" ocasionais.

- Sasukemo, será que você pode parar de namorar com o Kakashi e fazer sua namorada calar a boca?!

- Pelo menos Sakura não está cantando também, senão a gente já teria dado tchauzinho pros vidros do carro.

- Retardado!

Sasuke deu as costas para Gaara e quase teve uma aneurisma. Kakashi dava tapinhas leves no rosto de Hinata e lambia os lábios dela para chamar a atenção.

- Ei Gaysuke. O Kakashi não 'tá beijando sua namorada?

* * *

_Gaara pov._

Eu só vi Sasuke pular nos flancos de Kakashi e derrubar ele contra a janela. Hinata finalmente parou de cantar Michael Jackson e puxou Sasuke para perto de seu rosto. Ele, idiota como sempre, se transformou bem na hora e deu com a cabeça no teto e caiu com Hinata entre suas pernas.

Ela ficou roxa quase instantaneamente.

- Chegamos seus idiotas.

O grito da velha ecoou nos meus ouvidos supersensíveis e eu achei que ficaria surdo. Logo depois Sakura gritou também. E eu tive certeza que ficaria surdo. Minato deixou o carro numa vaga que ele julgava ótima, Hinata ajeitou seu enorme chapéu preto de palha e abriu a porta sem pensar em Kakashi encostado na porta. Ele caiu e bateu a cabeça.

Eu ri alto

Apesar de que os de fora acharem que eu tinha uma bola de pêlo presa na garganta, eu estava rindo. Sasuke começou a gargalhar junto e naquele momento um emo e um gato riam da mesma piada.

* * *

_Sasuke pov._

Quando Kakashi caiu – ainda em forma de gato, mas caiu mesmo assim – eu convulsionei para segurar o riso incontrolável que queria pular fora dos meus lábios. Eu ia conseguir me controlar.

Até eu ouvi um monstro engasgar do meu lado.

Era Gaara rindo. Parecia que ele queria vomitar e estava segurando. Eu ri mais alto do que jamais poderia imaginar, Kakashi do chão me olhava como se eu fosse louco – já na maldita forma humana e musculosa – e se sentou. Eu senti as mãos pequenas e quentes de Hime e sabia que era hora de sair.

Eu chutei Kakashi ao sair.

_Sakura pov. _

Gaara já saiu comigo de dentro do carro na forma humana. A risada de Sasuke e o engasgar de Gaara me fizeram rir junto, por causa da diferença. Hinata ajudava Kakashi a se levantar enquanto Sasuke fechava a cara ao lado deles. Minato apoiava Tsunade – sensei e a ajudava a andar – Ela estava bêbada, Minato teria de voltar dirigindo. A praia na nossa frente estava com algumas poucas pessoas: Duas crianças faziam castelos de areia na frente de seus pais, na água havia alguns surfistas – eu não contei – e a nossa esquerda haviam duas adolescentes tomando sol. Uma delas, de cabelos negros, usava um biquíni de uma cor parecida com verde, parecia camuflado, a outra, uma loura dourada usava um maiô escuro cavado que mostrava o que ela não tinha.

Eu vi Gaara carregando as coisas sozinho com dificuldade.

Corri pra ajudá-lo. Ele não me deixou pegar nada, colocou as coisas a uns 10 metros das duas adolescentes, eu não parei pra contar, me ocupei em fervilhar de raiva. Ele tinha de colocar tudo perto das adolescentes cheias de hormônios em erupção que com certeza se jogariam em cima dele, Sasuke e Kakashi. Até de Minato se dependesse, porque se fosse eu, pegaria o Minato. Afinal ele é lindo e loiro.

Só não deixe Gaara saber disso.

* * *

_Kakashi pov._

Hinata é mesmo um doce. Mas todo mundo sabe disso. Ela andava abraçando a minha cintura e a de Sasuke com um enorme sorriso sob a sombra do grande chapéu. Sasuke segurava possessivamente a cintura e mão – do lado dele – de Hinata.

Ciúmes era o nome do meio de Sasuke.

Quando chegamos à areia, Hina nos soltou e correu pra perto de Sakura e Gaara – que parecia estar recebendo uma baita bronca - e colocou sua bolsa ao lado da de Sakura e tirou o enorme chapéu. Eu posso dizer que nunca vi garota com o corpo mais lindo e escultural na vida. Hinata havia tirado o vestido florido e ficado apenas com o biquíni azul escuro que fazia um lindo contraste com a pele de porcelana, as pernas lisas e de aparência macia tinham um brilho bonito rosado. Eu me deslumbrei com tanta beleza por um minuto. Eu vi Sasuke finalmente se mexer e pegar gentilmente a mão esquerda de Hinata, e eu fervilhei em ciúmes.

Só não pensem que estou apaixonado.

_Gaara pov._

Devia fazer uns 5 minutos que eu recebia uma bronca por causa dos ciúmes de Sakura. Conservar a integridade dos homens e blábláblá. Como se aquelas adolescentes fossem se jogar nas nossas camas. O que Sakura realmente não duvidava e Sasuke – é, ele mesmo, o intrometido – confirmava.

Ninguém gosta de mim, realmente.

- Ah pessoal, qual é, elas nem se mexeram ainda e vocês já estão jogando-as na fogueira?

Só a Hinata-san, talvez.

* * *

_Sasuke pov._

Eu não poderia reclamar em nada da minha vida. Irritar o Gaara, beijar minha namorada, fazer planos para matar o Kakashi, lutar,ver minha amada naquele lindo vestidinho de boneca. Eu não poderia reclamar em nada da minha namorada também. O corpo mais perfeito e curvilíneo, o sorriso e os olhos mais gentis e a personalidade mais doce, amável e tímida de todas.

O único problema dela é ser bonita demais.

Não que eu esteja reclamando. A beleza de Hinata é uma benção e uma maldição, os abutres – como Kakashi, por exemplo – são uma terrível dor de cabeça que eu não desejo pra nenhum homem. Obvio que mulheres belas atraem homens estúpidos e imbecis. Como Kakashi, por exemplo.

- Sasu-chan, você pode passar bronzeador nas minhas costas?

- Claro Hina.

- Obrigada, Sasu-chan.

Eu não poderia realmente reclamar da vida que eu levo. Tocar as costas macias era o céu e o inferno ao mesmo tempo – inferno por que eu já sentia a característica fisgada na virilha. Obvio que há sempre um idiota que inferniza sua vida.

Como o Kakashi, por exemplo.

* * *

_Hinata pov._

Brigas entre homens costumam ser bem estressantes. Principalmente se é seu namorado e um garoto lindo de morrer que estão brigando por você – ou pra passar bronzeador nas suas costas, como é o caso – não que meu namorado não seja lindo, só que ele não é tão alto ou tão musculoso quanto Kakashi. Eu tenho uma queda por esse tipo de homem, sabe.

Só não deixe Sasuke saber disso.

Claro que ele é tão lindo que eu morreria por ele. Claro também que é porque eu amo ele com todas as minhas forças, mas se Kakashi fosse meu guardião, eu amaria ele? Ou encontraria Sasuke e o amaria do mesmo jeito? Não gosto de pensar nesse tipo de filosofia, parece que eu estou em duvida quanto ao meu amor por Sasuke – o que definitivamente não é verdade.

- Kakashi, seu idiota de academia, eu estou passando bronzeador na minha namorada será que você pode sair do meu pé.

- Eu reivindico o direito de passar bronzeador na Hina-chan também, afinal eu também sou um gato dela.

- Gatos de verdade não falam seu estúpido. E eu cheguei primeiro na vida da Hina-chan, e quem te deu direito de chamar ela de Hina-chan.

- Eu chamo a Hina-chan de Hina-chan por que eu quero, ta bem. Ninguém precisa me dar o direito de chamar a Hina-chan de Hina-chan seu estúpido.

- Estúpido é você, seu... Seu... Estúpido.

- Eu não mereço vocês dois brigando. Minato-san! Você pode passar bronzeador nas minhas costas?

- Claro, meu doce.

Às vezes a gente tem que tomar medidas drásticas.

* * *

_Gaara pov._

Eu não mereço mulheres ciumentas. Quem sabe se eu repetir isso mil vezes Sakura deixe de ser ciumenta, ou eu posso me tornar um idiota que fica repetindo um mantra contra mulheres ciumentas que não funciona. O que definitivamente é mais provável que aconteça. Eu não mereço mulheres ciumentas! Sakura finalmente desviou a atenção pro grito indignado que Kakashi e Sasuke deram em coro. Hinata estava andando em direção a Minato pra que ele passe bronzeador nas costas dela. É eu prestei atenção na conversa, que era infinitamente melhor do que prestar atenção em Sakura e seus ciúmes bobos.

A loira que Sakura teme que me ataque estava olhando pra mim.

Sabe aqueles olhos que te deixam cegos se você olha diretamente pra eles. Pois é, essa loira tinha olhos azuis quase brancos, de uma profundidade incrível. Pela primeira vez, eu senti medo de uma mulher. Ta bom, isso é mentira. Mas é normal que namorados sintam medo de suas namoradas. Ou não. Mas é claro que com uma namorada como Sakura é sempre prudente sentir medo, às vezes eu desejo que Sakura fosse que nem Hinata-san. Tudo seria tão menos complicado, e eu seria tão mais feliz.

Obvio que a gente nunca tem o que quer na hora que a gente quer.

* * *

_Kakashi pov._

Eu nunca esperaria que a Hina fizesse o que fez. Tipo, correr pra Minato – sensei e pedir que ele... **ELE** passasse bronzeador nas costas dela. Poderia ser eu, sem duvida nenhuma, eu faria uma massagem que ela iria implorar pelos céus por mais. Só que ela escolheu Minato – sensei. Eu sentia Sasuke do meu lado emanar calor tamanha sua raiva – e ciúme – e pela primeira vez na vida, eu dava razão a ele.

- Hinata! Volte já aqui, não vou deixar que esse palhaço sorridente toque em você.

- Você não quis passar bronzeador em mim, ao invés disso decidiu brigar com Kakashi-kun. Eu não vou perder tempo queimando sem bronzeador nenhum enquanto você arruma confusão.

Eu estava vendo as coisas estourarem na minha frente.

* * *

_Sakura pov._

Não gostei!

Do que eu não gostei? Da loura dourada que parecia implorar pra morrer de forma bem dolorosa caso não parasse de olhar pro MEU namorado. Prestem bastante atenção na palavra meu. Que ódio dos olhos azuis e da pele bronzeada, e depois de fazer um minucioso exame na maldita eu percebi que estava pálida. Não de um pálido saudável como Hinata ou Gaara, era um pálido amarelado, simplesmente odioso.

- Olá, meu nome é Ai e essa é minha amiga Kanna. Nós percebemos que estão tendo alguns probleminhas, saca? Precisam de ajuda?

- Não, obrigada.

A voz doce de Hinata me surpreendeu. Eu iria dizer algo infinitamente pior, com o mesmo sentido, mas ela arrancou as palavras da minha boca brutalmente. Sasuke, Gaara e Minato tinham petrificado onde estavam, as faces chocadas. Kakashi tinha um sorriso cheio de significados e orgulho masculino enquanto olhava pra Hinata. Tsunade – sensei começou a rir.

Ela enlouqueceu de vez.

Tsunade-sensei disse algo constrangedor que fez Hinata corar, mas eu não prestei atenção. Ainda estava petrificada com a resposta mesmo parecendo gentil e ainda mais ressaltada pela voz suave, mas ainda assim devastadora. Agora Tsunade-sensei estava apresentando cada um de nos, e eu estranhei quando ela apontou para Kakashi e disse: "Esse é Kakashi, pupilo de Minato e gato de Hinata" depois de ter dito que Sasuke era namorado de Hinata. Eu tenho que pedir pra que Gaara me lembre de internar ela em uma clinica para dependentes químicos – porque depois dessa fala eu tenho certeza que Tsunade-sensei é da galera do pozinho- quando voltarmos para casa. Eu notei a movimentação da loura dourada Ai quando o cabelo dela balançou na minha linha de visão e eu vi que ela andava em direção a Sasuke tentando ser sensual. E falhando miseravelmente, devo dizer.

Só que Hinata chegou lá na metade do tempo e com mais elegância que ela.

- Sasu-chan, passa bronzeador nas minhas costas?

- Mas...

- Por favor, Sasu-chan!

Pequena diabinha!

- Tudo bem, já que você quer assim.

- Hina, eu posso passar nas suas pernas?

- Não, não! Eu passo, eu!

- Por favor, não briguem! Kakashi, você passa nas costas e Sasu nas pernas. Senão, ele vai ter um infarto. Tudo bem pra você, Sasu-chan?

- Claro, claro.

Pequena sortuda. Um gato de cabelos e olhos negros e um deus grego passando bronzeador nela. Sabe, Kakashi podia se chamar Narciso combina mais. Ok, isso foi clichê. A tal Kanna olhava com curiosidade pra alguma coisa atrás de mim.

Era Gaara tomando sakê, roubado da sensei por sinal, sentado na areia.

- Sakura, sente. Não se meta no meio desse caos.

Eu sorri. Apesar de ele ser frio e estúpido às vezes, Gaara ainda era o homem da minha vida e eu o amava mais que tudo. E então, como sempre acontecia, vinha alguém estragar o meu momento de reflexão sobre como meu namorado imperfeito, era perfeito pra mim. E quem decidiu se aproximar sem temer a morte, era Ai, a garota loura-dourada.

- Olá, vocês são Gaara e Sakura, né?

- Sim, somos. Você é Ai, certo?

- Isso mesmo, Sakura, você pode me responder uma coisinha?

- Claro / "Arrebenta, estraçalha, empala, frita, corta em pedacinhos, e põe na ração para gatos do Gaara!"

- A Hinata namora aqueles dois gostosos, quero dizer, garotos?

- Na verdade, Sasuke chegou primeiro, mas Kakashi gosta demais da Hina também. E ela é doce demais pra dizer não, entende.

- Hm, então nenhum deles está solteiro.

- Tecnicamente, Kakashi está, mas eu duvido que ele mexa um dedo pra longe da Hina-chan.

-Que sortuda né?

- Pois é.

- Como assim "pois é", Sakura? Você tem a minha maravilhosa pessoa, não precisa ficar babando em cima daquele idiota.

- Calminha Gaa-kun. Não precisa ficar tão nervoso assim.

Luz de Deus! Gaara nunca me beijou assim antes. Tão apaixonado, tão possessivo. O que o ciúme não faz né, vou elogiar Kakashi com mais freqüência se o resultado for esse. Gaara afastou-se, apenas o rosto, mas não abri os olhos pra verificar se ele me olhava – estava tentando regular meu batimento cardíaco –, eu senti ele sair me puxando e três minutos depois quando abri meus olhos e me deparei com as pedras preciosas que era os olhos de Gaara...

Acabei me esquecendo como se respira por um momento.

* * *

Hinata s pov.

Quatro mãos fortes e ásperas deslizando pelas suas costas e pernas é o céu. Eu reconhecia evidentemente o toque de Sasuke, era mais suave, mais carinhoso. Então senti o peso das mãos abandonarem meu corpo e soube que tinham acabado de passar bronzeador em mim. Sentei-me virada pra eles, os dois me encaravam – os olhos negros que eu amava e os bicolores das quais eu aprendi a gostar.

Sorri e abracei os dois.

Sasuke com todo amor que eu poderia dar e Kakashi com todo carinho e amor fraterno. Dei um selinho no meu namorado e Kakashi, beije-lhe a bochecha, tirei o tubo das mãos de Kakashi e me levantei para passar o bronzeador na parte da frente, até Sasuke surgir como uma muralha na minha frente e tomar o tubo da minha mão. De soslaio, percebi Kakashi ir para trás de nós – eu e Sasuke. Não pensei muito naquilo. As mãos ásperas, mas suaves de Sasuke deslizaram pelos meus braço e barriga. Eu comecei a rir quando ele, vermelho, me devolveu o tubo. Ele saiu da minha linha de visão por um momento.

E quando voltou tinha um tubo de filtro solar nas mãos.

Ele passou o creme esbranquiçado com cheiro de uva pelo meu nariz, queixo, testa e maçãs do rosto. Depois deu o tubo na minha mão e virou de costas pra mim. Eu pedi que se sentasse e me sentei também. O creme que ele havia passado no meu rosto, eu passava nas suas costas. Aproveitei e fiz uma leve massagem em seus ombros largos.

Ouvi-o suspirar. Sorri.

* * *

Gaara s pov.

Eu a vi prender a respiração e tremer em meus braços ao abrir os lindos olhos esmeraldinos. Quase sorri, quase. Eu podia ter me tornado muito passional – um pouco – mas ainda não me permitia amolecer mais por causa do árduo treinamento. Sakura já havia quebrado todas as barreiras que eu ergui em anos, em menos de uma semana. Sorrisos, olhos brilhantes, sussurros, caricias – principalmente caricias-, falas, risos, lágrimas – dessas, eu nem quero lembrar -, brigas, xingamentos e reconciliações. E tudo pouco a pouco se adequou a minha nova e estranha rotina como se fosse predestinado.

E de repente, me lembrei que Sasuke havia me dito algum segredo estúpido que iria mudar.

E infelizmente eu me esqueci o que era, na hora que Ai e Kanna "invadiram" nossa roda de lunáticos. Eu acho que era algo super constrangedor, porque ele gaguejou e ficou vermelho – ele ta andando demais com a Hinata-san. Eu senti a biles subir rápido demais ardendo na minha garganta. Eu pensei em tudo, mas não pude evitar pensar nisso. Sasuke é gay! E ia contar pra Hinata.

Oh Deus! Será isso mesmo? Tadinha.

Outra coisa passou pela minha mente. Sakura já teria visto o que eu deixei na bolsa dela? Provavelmente não, não tinha mostrado qualquer emoção diferente das normais. Eu preciso fazê-la ver. Mas por enquanto...

Vamos namorar!

* * *

Sasuke pov.

Ah, uma praia, uma namorada com mãos gentis e pequeninas, um tubo de filtro solar e enfim momentos perfeitos. O único problema é que eu sentia alguém me olhar. Não normalmente, mas com uma intensidade latente, quase dói sentir. Obviamente procurei quem me encarava de modo tão... Incômodo. Era aquela garota estranha, do sorriso torto e pouco bonita – isso pra não dizer feia. Eu senti Hinata atrás de mim intensificar a força das mãos e logos depois cravar as unhas quilométricas nos meus ombros. Resmunguei:

- Vai com calma, Hina!

- Então, pare de olhar pra ela.

Own, que meiga! Ciúmes.

- Está com ciúmes? Você não precisa se preocupar com aquela garota estranha, você é minha vida, não preciso de nenhuma outra.

- Claro, claro. Mas pare de olhar para ela.

- Você é inacreditavelmente linda quando está com ciúmes.

- Não estou com ciúmes.

Mimimi. Sei mentirosa. Durantes toda essa super conversação eu ainda sentia meu rosto queimar incomodamente. Ou talvez eu finalmente tenha ficado esquizofrênico e não tenha percebido que era só o sol mesmo. Mas quando olhei pro lado novamente, lá estava à maldita garota ignorando tudo que a pinguça da Tsunade dizia. Ela tentou dar um sorriso sensual, mas continuou sendo torto. Arqueei a sobrancelha e voltei os olhos pra praia de novo. Eu senti Hina se levantar e em poucos minutos as lindas pernas apareceram na minha visão. Convenhamos, as pernas de Hinata não são simples pernas, são colunas gregas. Ela se agachou entre as minhas pernas e me beijou.

Oh man! Estou no paraíso

* * *

Minato pov.

Eu não agüentava mais o papo de bêbada de Tsunade, e tenho n motivos pra isso:

1º - Lembranças embaraçosas envolvendo a minha pessoa.

2º - Os tapas "leves" que ela dava em mim a cada gargalhada.

3º - Só eu agüentava, sozinho, simplesmente. Com alguma sorte, Ai, a menina loura estranha, estava secando o Sasuke.

Gostei dela!

Daqui a pouco a única opção que me restará será jogar essa pinguça na água. Só há um, porém: Ela me mataria logo depois, encharcada e lúcida. E eu ainda queria viver por alguns meses. Hinata encarava Ai com estranheza, quase desprezo. Eu **nunca** tinha visto ela com uma expressão parecida antes, como se ela fosse matar Ai dolorosamente. Era uma mulher com chamas de ódio em volta dos olhos. E cena era ainda mais estranha porque ela estava pendurada no pescoço de Sasuke – que não via a guerra bem ali do seu lado. Ao fundo, Kanna olhava para o lugar em que Gaara estava sentado antes de sair arrastando Sakura.

Santo Deus! Hinata mostrou o dedo do meio pra Ai.

* * *

Kakashi pov.

Não era uma cena legal ver a garota de que se gosta se agarrando com outro cara. Principalmente em um lugar romântico com clima perfeito e se você aceitou vir sabendo que isso ia acontecer. Quando Sasuke caiu de costas, cedendo sobre o peso-pena de Hinata, eu desviei os olhos pra não ver mais, e acabei por ver Sakura e Gaara voltarem – Sakura vermelha e parecendo meio bêbada-, de mãos dadas. Um bolo travou na minha garganta, eu não tinha lugar ali, era apenas um intruso. Hinata tinha Sasuke, e Sakura tinha Gaara, e eu ficaria segurando vela eternamente se ficasse com eles. O problema é que eu não poderia deixar Hina com Sasuke, um instinto quase selvagem não me permitia implorar de joelhos a Minato – sensei para irmos embora. É obvio que não é muito confortável dormir em forma de gato em um sofá, se fosse em outros tempos eu já teria indo embora por causa disso. Mas Hinata e sua doçura estavam ali e eu não poderia largá-la porque havia uma estranha corrente me segurando a ela. O único problema é que essa corrente só prendia a minha pessoa a ela, e não existia vice-versa.

Eu realmente tenho que procurar um psicólogo.

* * *

Hinata pov.

Já eram quase quatro da tarde. E eu não me cansava de beijar Sasuke, mas ao mesmo tempo eu sentia a melancolia de Kakashi vindo em retas até mim e bater direto no meu coração. Eu não desejava magoá-lo, mas também não desejava magoar Sasuke. Quando eu finalmente soltei a boca de Sasuke para respirar eu olhei pra Kakashi. Ele estava estranhamente quieto, olhando pro lado, os braços em volta dos joelhos. E focalizei o que ele olhava e vi Gaara-san e Sa-chan vindo sorrindo um pro outro em um momento de casal feliz, e fiquei feliz também. Era impossível não se sentir contagiada pela alegria de casal que eles emanavam, era quase possível ver os corações voando pelos olhos dos dois. E era incrível ver o sorriso bobo de Sakura, porque eu sabia eu também tinha um igual aquele nos meus lábios.

É incrível o que os homens conseguem fazer com a gente.

Eu estava completamente distraída ao sentir Sasuke percorrer o meu pescoço com seus lábios, só quando a respiração dele varreu minha nuca, eu notei que ele procurava meus lábios. Eu deveria estar pensando em como acabar com o sofrimento de Kakashi, em como conseguir conciliar a situação problemática de um triangulo amoroso inesperado, mas Sasuke, como sempre ajudando, não me deixava pensar e eu simplesmente não gosto de pensar quando ele me segura assim, tão forte, em seus braços, ou ainda quando cobre meus lábios com os seus de modo tão sôfrego. Eu não poderia simplesmente pensar em qualquer solução diplomática desse jeito. Eu ouvia vagamente Sakura falando com Kakashi, perguntando o porquê de ele estar tão abatido, eu olhei pra ver o que acontecia e de relance eu vi Kanna, a amiga da atirada Ai, agarrando Gaara e então eu pulei, não permitiria que Sakura fosse traída debaixo do nariz dela.

Na verdade, eu queria mesmo era arrebentar a cara dela e da amiga dela.

Definitivamente, eu estava sendo justa, eu não ia bater nelas sem motivo e agora eu tinha motivo suficiente. Eu só liguei pro que meus instintos de justiça diziam, e quando eu me vi estava em cima da maldita vagabunda e de Gaara, completamente assustado, e estava rolando com ela pra longe dele. A cara dela já estava totalmente riscada pelas minhas unhas. Eu senti o monstro que eu nunca tinha conhecido dentro de mim rugir de satisfação ao ver os danos que eu causei. No momento seguinte eu senti Sakura segurando meus braços e um pouco depois Kanna, sim a idiota, puxava Sakura pra luta também, sem noção de que dentre eu e Sakura, Sakura era infinitamente mais forte do que eu.

Ela não sobreviveria um segundo.

Em um momento, Kakashi estava me segurando, mantendo meus braços colados ao corpo e Minato puxava Sakura e fazia o mesmo que Kakashi, enquanto a tal da Ai mantinha sua amiga Kanna presa ao chão. Eu só ouvia a maldita loura gritando comigo e com a Sakura dizendo o quanto nós éramos doidas. Então, eu não percebi quando, estava gritando com ela dizendo o quanto a amiga dela, que estava sangrando no chão, era uma vagabunda ladra de namorados, que ela não deveria tentar agarrar homens inocentes que nunca percebem as intenções das mulheres – Gaara-san me olhou com uma cara bem feia depois desse comentário – e que eu faria ela ser hospitalizada depois de tudo.

Eu sentia apenas Kakashi chacoalhando de tanto rir atrás de mim.

* * *

Sakura pov.

Não entendi absolutamente nada do que acabou acontecer. Eu só sei que Gaara tem culpa no cartório! A menina – até senti pena dela – estava estirada no chão com a cara toda arranhada, o olho direito começando a inchar e com um corte master na boca. Sasuke estava sentando, de onde não saiu um momento, e Kakashi estava se matando de rir que nem um babuíno abraçado a Hinata, e ela ainda muito estressada estava toda dura olhando com o inferno nos olhos pra garota Kanna.

- Hina-chan, você poderia, por favor, explicar o porquê disso tudo?

- Aquela vaca, vadia, vagabunda, piranha, estava agarrando o Gaara-san. Eu não ia permitir que você fosse traída debaixo do seu nariz, não, não, não.

Aha! Eu sabia que tinha Gaara na história

- GAARAAAAAAAA. VEM CÁ!

- Ai, Kami, o que eu fiz dessa vez?

- Você ia agarrar aquela garotinha dos infernos?

- Sakura, eu tenho cara de idiota?

- Você não quer que eu responda sinceramente, né?

Eu tinha vontade de matá-lo, mesmo que a culpa não fosse dele- destruí-lo seria melhor-, mesmo que ele não quisesse me trair, eu me sentia traída por aquela piranha de praia e feiosa. Pra dizer o mínimo lógico. Eu como sendo pupila de Tsunade, carrego sempre primeiro socorros na bolsa – mas definitivamente não vou cuidar da vadia -, e Gaara estava com três marcas de unhas de Hinata, que muito provavelmente errou na hora de atacar Kanna. Pareciam marcas ardidas. Eu senti a maciez do veludo roçar na ponta dos meus dedos e agarrei a pequena caixa com força. Quando eu puxei e vi a pequena caixinha em minhas mãos, Gaara empalideceu do meu lado.

Dentro havia o mais belo e maravilhoso anel de compromisso do mundo. Tinha o nome de Gaara dentro.

* * *

Sasuke pov.

Eu puxei Hinata – ainda estressada – pra água. Ela deu um pulo quando fomos mais longe e a água bateu na cintura dela. Estava machucada. Eu fervi de raiva, de ódio, repulsa e qualquer outra coisa parecida com esses sentimentos. Eu, Sasuke, iria simplesmente arrebentar a cara daquela garota medíocre. O que seria aquilo que passou levemente pela parte de trás dos meus joelhos? Eu sei que de repente Hinata cambaleou e caiu dentro d'água, eu pulei atrás e achei ela de pé alguns metros mais longe. Quando me levantei ela estava olhando pra mim com medo, depois eu fui puxado pra baixo e quando me virei, vi a maldita cabeleira prateada. Se antes eu estava com muitos sentimentos ruins agora eu estava com sentimentos iguais ao do Lord Voldemort.

- Olá Kakashi, amigo, você está a fim de brincar de tubarão, então né?

* * *

Fim. :D

Me matem.

Mas antes eu quero dedicar esse final de capitulo a minha querida prima, Larissa que tem me ajudado nesse capitulo onde eu tive um terrível bloqueio mental.

Obrigada prima, pela inspiração para o final do capitulo.

Uma pequena homenagem atrasada a Michael Jackson. Descanse em paz, Rei do Pop.


End file.
